Light Warriors on Deck
by panda189
Summary: Old enemies join forces to bring down the Light and Tipton industries now the Suite Life Gang have to get ready to defend their home and way of life from the forces of darkness. Horrible at summeries so please read and leave your review and comments
1. Chapter 1

My first suite life on deck fanfiction I own nothing besides the original charaters Disney ownes everything else.

Chapter 1: Plans

**S.S Tipton**

It was a warm day on the S.S. Tipton and five friends where on the sky deck huddled around the Juice bar called the Easy Squeezey. They were on their way to port at LA in California they were all excited because they had planned a day of beaches, surfing, and going to see the sites. Little did they know that this docking would be the start of a whole new adventure. Anyone who was watching this group of friends could tell they were a close knit group they were two twins one standing behind the counter of the juice bar seemingly working he was shorter but more athletic looking he also had a grin on his face they said he was a charmer and a sly guy his twin however was much taller by at least a couple inches but also more lanky and skinny both twins had blond hair and similar facial features as the taller twin also had a grin on his face but unlike the shorter twin his was for a whole different reason mainly due to the fact to the beautiful dirty blond girl sitting next to him they were holding hands smiling at each other most people could automaticly see these two where in love. Next of the friends was a asian girl all covered in gittler and sparkles and next to hear much to her unnoticed was a African American boy with a silly grin aimed at her direction.

"So what do you guys wanna do first when we dock." Zack Martin said behind the counter as he wiped it down before his shift was over.

"Well me and Bailey are going to go to the natural history museium you guys should join us." Cody martin said taking is girlfriends hand and smiling.

"Yea sure that will be plan Z as in I will be making ZZzzz if I go with you guys." Zack laughs at his twin brothers

"Yea I much rather hit the beach and scope out the babes." Said Marcus Little hoping to either make the girl next to him jealous enough to notice him or at least find a actual babe out there that would like him more than just a has been known as lil little.

"Yay Me then I can work on my tan." Piped in London Tipton the hotel heiress clapping hear hands making the light dance off here many secences and other shining things.

"Looks like where out voted sweetie I'm sure we will have fun but there will be plenty of time since where staying hear a couple days." Said Bailey Pickett squeezing her boyfriend's hand.

"I have fun were ever I am hale Bailes as long as I'm with you." Cody says kissing Bailey on the cheek causing her to let out hear sigunature giggle that he loves so much.

"O Brother get a room." Say the rest of the group.

They continue to talk about what they want to do when they want to dock. But unbeknownst to them they were being watched form a distant by an unknown figure. He then sees the group get up and leave and slowly follows them from a distant as he does he mumbles a few words in to a radio and disappears in the shadows after the kids.

**Somewhere in Californa**

A strong dangerous looking man is standing in office the person who called him there was sitting behind a desk surrounded by darkness. All the while the man couldn't fathom how he came to be part of this and why he was here all he knew was that he was finally going to have his dreams come true because of it. The man behind the desk started to tell him his job and what he had to get to have his dream come true. When he was done he asked.

"Do you understand the mission it won't be easy my daughter and her friends can be a hand full." Mr. Tipton says leaning back in his chair.

"Of course sir me and my team can more then take care of your daughter and her friends, getting rid of them won't be a problem." The man said with a confident grin.

He then got up and left the office he had some packing to do. Tomorrow was his first day of his assignment.

**Somewhere in Boston**

It was a dark room nothing was visible but the computer screen on it where maps and data charts of the S.S Tipton and its many places it would visit. On the wall where newspaper clippings of all of Wilfred Tipton's accomplishments as well as his daughters and her friends. The person in front of the screen scowled as he looked though the data after reciving his minions phone call he went back to his research and planning in his hands was a black book inscribed with ruins and a dark energy and feel came from it. He was reading it through one more time to be sure everything went as planned and no problems could be seen in his plans he was going to take the business tycoon down one way or the other even if he had to open hells mouth and summon the power of demons to do it after what he did to him he would gladly pay his soul.

**a/n so this is the first chapter of my story plz reveiw and let me know what you think thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing besides the original charaters Disney ownes everything else.

Chapter 2 the arrival.

It was about 8 am the next day that the S.S. Tipton arrived and docked in the ports of LA. The five friends quickly make their way of the ship and get a cab to take them to the Hunnington beach. The group was spread out the girls were enjoying the sun while the boys played a game of catch with a football. This goes on for while when Frisbee comes flying into their mist. Confused they guys pick it up trying to figure out where it came from when they see three people come up to them.

"Hey sorry about that my bad I forgot how bad of a catch my buddy here is and let it get a lil high." A muscular asian said to the group of kids he looke like he was in his early twenty's as well as the other two all they group of kids could do was stare at him for while the girls did think he was cute it was the scars that really drew theirs and the boys attention. "I'm Brandon by the way Brandon Kamihikari, and this here is my best friend Joey Shadowslayer and my wife Alissa."

Brandon then points to a darkly tanned man who seems to be a mix of Mexican and Native American and just as muscular as Brandon was with different scars on his body, then to a beautiful woman who seems to be of Mexican deceant.

"High I'm Zack Martin and this is my younger twin brother Cody." Zack says introducing himself and Cody.

"Hi there Brandon your last name it means God's light doesn't it?" Cody says.

"Yea it does actually pretty good there kid." Brandon says with a laugh.

Cody then begins to go off in a string of Japanese that surprise Brandon and makes Joey burst out laughing.

"Whoa, whoa easy kid sorry but I don't know Japanese I just know a few words but not enough you are clearly way too much for me." Brandon says laughing

"Oh I said nice to meet you and this is my girlfriend Bailey." Cody says a little embarresed as he introduces his girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you Bailey and don't' worry about it Cody it happens all the time." Brandon say with a smile.

"Now you know how I feel when people start speaking Spanish in front of me." Joey says.

With a smile to his wife Brandon then goes off in a string of Spanish to Joey then followed by Alissa which then seeing the confused look on Joey's face cause both to start laughing.

"Wait a minute. You know Spanish but not Japanese?" Zack asked dumbfounded.

"Yea, doesn't everybody." Was all Brandon said with a smile.

Just to get a grumble and muttering form both Joey and Zack, which caused the whole group to start laughing. After the rest of the introductions where made and they got to know each other a little bit better, like the fact that the group of kids where all turning 17 and London was turning 20 while they were in their senior year at Seven Seas High and the Brandon and Alissa where 23 while Joey was 22 and they did odd jobs hear and there. Zack finally got the nerve to ask the one question that was on everybody's mind.

"So umm… what exactly happened to you two why do you both have so many scars." Zack asked.

The two boys just looked at each other and smiled knowing this question would eventually come it always did when people first saw them.

"It was from training. We are both fighters and we both got this during our training. Its really not that bad they are small scratchs mostly that cover our body but this one on my back and on his chest…" Brandon says pointing to two very distinct marks "are from a very dangerous training exercise these marks show are comiment to each other as brothers and friends."

"Yea our master was mad at me and slashed me across the chest with a whip leaving me bleeding and just as he was about to strike me again Brandon was there in front of me his hands out and took the blow to his back and would not move protecting me." Joey finished

"We have been brothers ever since even though Joey likes boxing and I like wresting as we grew older. You see out master was my father. He was a tough man but caring when he saw my devotion to my friend he stopped and apologized to both of us." Brandon said."Yea unfortunetly we both moved away and apart but we had these scars with us to remind us of our bond eventually we grew up and met again in high school where we had different intrest but still the same hearts."

"Yea I like Boxing because of my family and Brandon had taken up wrestling because of an challenge and Brandon never backs down to a challenge." Joey says with a laugh.

"Wow that is intense." Marcus said

"I think it's great two friends grow up together becomes closer then brothers to then torn apart only to be reunite again." Bailey said "I mean how would you feel if Cody was taken from you Zack."

"Yea I see your point good thing your story has a happy ending." Zack says with a smile. "Hey you guys wanna play a game with us here."

"Sure sounds like fun but I think it might be a little unfair." Brandon says.

"What cause we got Cody naw don't worry about that he won't make a difference." Zack said

"Zack don't you remember what happened last time don't you." Cody said mad at the insult and reminding Zack of when he took out by accident Kurt Warner and ruined Zacks chance of winning his fantasy football league.

"No I mean just mean and Joey alone is unfair for the three of you so how about this I will sit out and London you play with Joey." Brandon said.

"Wow that is ridiculous no way is that fair for Joey." Marcus said.

"Actually I'm fine with it as long as she is." Joey said.

"Oh she is very much so yay me." London says leaning up against Joey.

"Umm… OK then well just hand me the ball London that's all you gotta do." Joey says a little uncomfortable.

As Bailey starts to walk their towels Brandon and Alissa have a silent conversation.

"What exactly are you doing Brandon." Alissa whispers.

"Seeing what I got to work with." Brandon says back.

They go sit down while Bailey and Alissa soak up some sun and chat getting to know each other Brandon looks on intently on the match. Which he sees London throw the ball back to Joey as he tells her to go run long Brandon examines ever thing from the way she moves. After a good run Joey throws it to hear purpusly misses knowing if she tried to catch that throw she wouldn't be able to few could besides Brandon. The next play the same thing London throws the ball the Joey but this time he takes off and before the other guys know what happened Joey scored. Brandon just smiles to himself and sees the look of confusion on the teens faces. Finally it was getting late and everyone decided to pack it up of the day.

"Hey I know you guys said you are goin to be here for a couple days so how bout tomorrow we show you around." Brandon says "And at night take you guys out to Hollywood?"

"Yea that would be awesome the." Teens reply.

They exchange numbers and then head their separate ways. As soon as they start to drive off the three young adults have a conversation to themselves as the same shadowy figure form before is watching them and the kids. This figure knew those three would be a bump in the road and while they were around his boss couldn't do anything since those three weren't ordinary people he knew when he saw them playing football.

**A house in West Covina**

"So those where the kids huh?" Joey asked amused.

"Yup those are our charges." Brandon says.

"I like them they seem like good kids." Alissa adds.

"I don't know that Zack reminds me of me." Joeys says with a laugh.

"And Cody reminds me of me." Brandon says.

"Why because from what they told us Zack is always getting himself and Cody in trouble and Cody has to get them both out of it and still stay in control." Alissa says with a laugh.

"Exactly." Both boys say with a laugh.

"So does that make Bailey like me than the love and support behind Cody." Alissa says kissing her husband.

"Sure why not." Brandon says with a smirk which casued him to get hit in the arm. "So serisouly did anyone else feel that dark presence watching us at the beach?"

"Yea I felt it to that's why I had to show a little bit of my power hoping it was enough for them to not act yet." Joey said.

"Yea I saw that so what is your take on London." Brandon asked.

"She has potential she has been trained before you could tell by the way she moved huh." Joey said.

"Yea I could, what bout you babe." Brandon said looking at Alissa.

"I agree with both of you teaching her won't be as hard as me though unless she starts to fight us on it remember what her father said. I think we should get the others involved as well it might help her focus and training them might work out those group of kids might be our replacements someday." Alissa said.

"You think so? You think these kids are chosen." Joey asked.

"Yes look at their similarties to us." Alissa said.

"Yea you are right guess we just have to wait and watch." Brandon said making a phone call and then they all head to bed.

**S.S. Tipton**

The teens got back to the boat and were still taking about the day they had as they got on the shit they saw Mr. Mosbey.

"Hey Mr. Mosbey what's how was your day." Cody asked.

"Quite well actually Oh and London I just got a call from your Father. It seems you are to start taking self defense classes from our new boxing coach and wrestling coach. They seem to be mixed martial artist and are also teaching that class. I have also been informed that Mr. Tipton would also like it if you guys would also join London in these classes. Oh and one more thing it seems we will also be getting a new Psyciastrist on board and two new crewmen please treat them with more respect than you treat me. " Mr. Mosbey says looking at Zack, Cody, Bailey, and Marcus.

"What first daddy wants me to go to this stupid sea school now he wants me to get all sweaty in a class too." London whined.

"Your father made it very clear that you have to go or he will cut off your allowance." Mr. Mosbey said.

"Oh come one London it will be ok we will all join with you right guys." Bailey said trying to cheer up her roommate.

"Yea of course London." Said the rest of her friends.

"Thanks guys." London says as they then all start to go to their own rooms.

**Some Where in Boston**

"WHAT THERE ARE LIGHT WARRIORS INVOLVED!" the man behind the computer screen yelled. "Hmm… this complicates things for sure but no matter they will be no match for my demon army once they rise the Tiptons will fall."


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing besides the original charaters Disney ownes everything else.

Chapter 3 out in the town.

**S.S. Tipton **

It was early and two crew men were walking around the ship getting themselves fimilar with it. They then stopped at one room just staring at the cabin door. This was the door of their target London Tipton. They start to reach for the door handle when they see it move on its own suddenly they disappear and out steps London and Bailey ready for their day. The two teens head to the Sky deck never knowing the two people had been standing at their door seconds ago and after they left slipped in the room seconds after.

At the Sky deck Zack and Marcus where waiting for the rest of their friends chatting about yesterday.

"So what do you think our new teachers will be like?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know some muscle bound meat heads maybe." Zack laughed.

"Yea you're probably right but wouldn't it be cool if it was Brandon and Joey." Marcus said.

"Actually it would be but I doubt it. Why would they both wasting their time teaching kids. Plus they seem a little young to be teachers." Zack said.

"I don't know I was just thinking they both mention they did them in high school themselves." Marcus said.

Just then the rest of the group came up to meet them. So before they could continue they started to head to the gang plank to head to shore. Where waiting for them was Brandon and Alissa in one car and Joey in his own.

"Hey guys what's up how's it goin." Brandon said greeting the friends.

"Hey guys." The group of teens said.

"So I was thinking I know you guys told us a little of what you wanted to do yesterday so we decided that me and Alissa will take Cody and Bailey to the musiam, observatory and a few other places. While Joey takes Marcus, Zack and London shopping on redo, and Malibu and will we will all meet up in Aniehiem and go to Disneyland." Brandon" says.

"Cool sounds like fun." Zack says as he looks at Joey's car then stops. "Umm… this isn't going to work."

"Why not?" Joey asked.

"Umm… no offense but that car won't hold all of us plus what London is going to buy." Zack said worried.

"Oh sorry hold on." Joey says as he drives off and ten minutes later has a van. "This better?"

"Much alright let's go I got shot gun." Zack says.

The teens pile in the car and head leaving Cody, Bailey, Brandon, and Alissa standing there. Then they head into Alissa's car and head off with Brandon driving.

**Beverly Hills**

The kids just finish shopping and they are packing London's bags into the back seat of the van they notice a suit case in the back of the van.

"Hey Joey what's the suit case for?" Marcus asked.

"I'm goin on a trip." Joey says with a sly grin.

They head to their next destination but in the back of Zack's mind he couldn't help but think that smile looked fimilar.

**LA Observitory **

"Wow the musiem was great and look at this view." Cody says excitedly

"Yea wasn't it. I especially like the Marine biology exhibit on top floor." Bailey says.

"Yea well if you like the view now you should see it at night." Alissa says getting a glare from her husband. "Sorry hunny."

"What's wrong Alissa?" Bailey asked.

"They guy I used to date before my Panda here took me here on a date." Alissa said.

"No I'm sorry babe I just get jealous sometimes when it comes to you but the past is the past and I gotta admit it does look awesome at night." Brandon says kissing Alissa.

The group walked into the observatory to check out the sites and watch the light show when they were done they headed to their last destination.

**Disneyland**

Lucky it was a week day and the park wasn't that crowed they got to go on a few good rides before they watched the paradie and the fireworks. Then they went to Californa Disney for dinner and a few rides there.

"Wow the was amazing we got to see all of California in one trip thanks to that ride." Marcus said.

"Yea good thing too since we are leaving port early this morning." Cody said as they all headed back to the ship.

"Hey guys before we go back to the ship you wanna check out our home town?" Brandon says.

"Sure that would be great." Bailey says.

So after awhile they get to West Covina and are driving around showing the sites of where they grew up then they came to a house and stopped.

"Who's house is this?" London asked "Is this your maid's?"

"No London this is our house." Joey laughed.

"Gasp, It's so not big." London said.

"yea sorry to disappoint but this is it." Joey said getting out of the car "come on guys we will show you around."

Brandon then opens the house to show them around the kitchen was state of the art which surprised Cody and even made him a little bit jealous that was the kind of kitchen he wanted. The bedrooms where decent sizes two bathrooms one for Joey and one connected to the main bedroom with a his and her sink, separate shower and a big bath tub. This causing Bailey to be jealous since this was the bathroom she wanted when her and Cody where married. Then they moved on to a studio area and next to it was a game room area causing both Marcus and Zack to be a little bit envious.

"Who makes music?" Marcus asked since he used to do the very same.

"I do nothing special just an ameture really but it was hear when we got the place so we place so I put it to use go ahead if you want check it out." Brandon tells Marcus as he inspects the equipment.

"Wow these are all brand new and state of the art and your saying it was just here you really lucked out do you mind me listening to some of the tracks you made." Marcus asked.

"Sure go ahead they are in the folder marked finished." Brandon replys as he continues the tour.

From the back ground you could hear the music playing of the songs Brandon has written and recorded then one song inpeticular starts to play and both Brandon and Alissa stop and just stare at each other.

"What's up with those two." Zack asked Joey.

"That is the very song Brandon wrote for Alissa." Joey said amused that the song still caused them to feel so much.

When the song was over Marcus came out of the room and told Brandon he really like his music, Brandon thanked him and they continued to the last part of the tour the basement.

"This is the basement but we kind of made it into a training and work out area." Brandon said

The group of teens walked around the basement looking at all the equipment and training gear. When a light shines on them from above little do they know that was a sign and it didn't go unnoticed by the three young adults.

"So I guess that answers our question." Joey whispered.

"Yea it does." Brandon replies "So looks like the game planned changed hasn't it."

Brandon walks upstairs to make a phone call and is shortly followed by the rest of the group just out of earshot. After that they all head back to the cars and back to the ship. When they get there the teens expected to leave and never see their new friends again, but where soon surprised as Joey returns with his own car and parks in the loading area of the ship as well as Alissa. Then they take bags out and head to the gang plank were the teens are standing.

"What's going on here?" Cody asked.

"Yea, is this the trip you were talking about Joey?" Zack asked.

"Yup I am now officially the new boxing coach and one of the self-defense teachers." Joey said.

"And I am no officially the new wrestling coach and the other half of the self-defense teachers also I'm married to the ships new psychiatrist." Brandon says hugging Alissa.

"No way, I was right!" Marcus shouts

Just then Mr. Mosbey comes down to greet the new arrivals to the ship. Shaking each hand vigorously he escorts them to their new condo suite on one of the upper floors, followed closely by the group of teens.

"I see you have already met your charges and the resident hooligans." Mr. Mosbey said however it wasn't a voice of distane but of love and caring.

"Yea met them on the beach yesterday." Brandon laughs "What a coincidence huh so we decided to get to know them better and showed them around."

"Oh so you are already fimilar with them that's good good."Mr. Moseby said.

"Well here is your room condo all the luxury of your home right here on the ship." Mr. Moseby said opeaning the door and giving them their keys.

It was true the condo suite looked exactly like their home in West Covina, the kitchen was the same bedrooms it even had the same game and studio room. The only thing missing was the basement area which would replaced by the gym they would work in.

"Wow do all teachers have condo suites like this?" Zack asked.

"Only those who are doing a personal favor for Mr. Tipton." Mr. Moseby said.

"Huh a personal favor for my daddy? What is it?" London asked.

"We are to train you and your friends in the art of self-defense." Brandon said.

"We are the very best there is you won't find anyone better." Joey said with a smirk.

"Ok so I think that is enough for today remember you all have school tomorrow and our class is the last class of your day starting at 2. Oh and we would be very happy if any of you would like to join the wrestling or boxing team remember try-outs are at 3-5." Brandon said as the group left and the young adults went to unpacking.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing besides the original charaters Disney ownes everything else.

Chapter 4 class is in session.

**S.S. Tipton **

The next day went pretty quickly for the group of teens class with miss Tutweiller wasn't all the bad finally it came to the last class of the day their self-defense class. The teens entered the gym not knowing what to expect when they found it much to the same aspects of the basement except being bigger they had a boxing ring further off and standing on the middle of the mat was Brandon and Joey and off to the side since she had no patients today was Alissa.

"Welcome students to your first day of training please put your bags over there by Alissa and meet me here on the mat." Brandon said as the teens obeyed.

"First off let me demonstrate a little of what you will be learning here with me and Joey. We will train you the same way we were trained." Brandon says then noticing the horrified faces of his students.

"Well maybe not exact same way we won't beat you don't worry you won't get these type of scars from us pointing to his long gash across his chest." Joey said much to the relief of his students.

"Yea sorry about that but just watch and eventually you will be able to do this too." Brandon says as he bows to Joey who does the same.

They start in their own unique attack stance before charging at each other throwing blow after blow at lightning speed just to have it blocked by the other. The students were amazed out how fast they were and the power behind those blows they seemd to rock the whole gym if not the whole ship finally after a time they stopped and looked at their students who were just in shock.

"Wow we will learn that." Zack said in disbelief.

"That looked to be a speed physically impossible to reach." Cody said.

"Yes eventually you will move at this speed but for now we will start slow first off take these back packs with you and wrist and ankle bands" handing his students these items. "You will where these at all times not just in training but also when you are sleeping or just moving around on your daily basis, understood the only time you may take these off is when you shower after it's right back on and I will know if you don't believe me." Brandon shouted.

"Yes sir" they all replied back even London who was uncharisticly docile.

"Good the backpack itself weighs 20 pounds and the bands and anklets weight around 10 we will increase the weight when it seems you have out grown these hear." Brandon says.

"Wait a minute me and Bailey aren't going to look like some hideous she man after all this are we?" London asked

"No London because you won't be lifting any weights just these on the other hand if you boys want to bulk up join the wrestling and boxing team." Joey said.

The boys started to think about what they would like to join Zack wanted to join boxing and Cody and Marcus wanted to join wrestling. After they got there weights on however they had their doubts about joining anything they could barely move their body and appendages with all the weight. And Brandon and Joey wanted them all the practice basic punches and kicks and they walked around making sure they were doing it right. After an hour of this they were exhausted the girls crawled to the side where Alissa was sitting just smiling and the boys went off to their respective places to join their after school sport. Which each lasted another two hours of hard conditioning and excursies to top with the weights they could barely walk and Cody and Zack still had work in an hour. So they showered put their weights back on and went to work lucky no one was out that night so it was pretty slow it was just them and their friends.

"I can't believe how hard that was." Bailey said tryin to life her cup but couldn't so just decided to let it sit there and sip through the straw.

"I know what you mean I can't even stand." Marcus said laying on the floor

From the shadows the same sinister figure was there creeping closer to them knowing this would be the time to strike seeing them at their most volinerable. That was until he felt the same feeling of light approach as before with that he quickly ran off. Then two other figures were hidden in the shadows looking at the teens then soon left after the first.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing besides the original charaters Disney ownes everything else.

Chapter 5 the restaurant

Days passed and the teens started to get more and more used to the weight with all the training then after school sports and the constant running from Mr. Moseby they hardly felt the weight anymore that was until they were given heavier weights.

"Ok class here are your new weights they all are 40 pounds each so good luck let's gets started." Brandon says as they went back to work working on basic punches and kicks. Then it was time for the boys to do their after school sports.

The boys finally finished and were let go and since the twins didn't work that night they had a free night.

"Hey lets go check out that new restaurant they have hear I hear it's pretty good. Better then the others." Cody says.

"I don't know it sounds expensive." Bailey says.

"Oh let's just go it will be on me besides me need a break to enjoy ourselves." London says as they head to the restaurant.

When they get there they notice its small comparted to the other four and five star restaurants The name plate said The Experience and was lit up but the restaurant itself actually seemed closed but the door was open so they walked in. They greeted by none other than Joey who to their supprise just smiled and sat them bringing them water and drinks.

"So what will you have" He asked them handing them the menu. Which was only two sides one had some everyday items which had prices next to them but they were all less them 5 bucks while the other said the experience for and the amount of number and next to each number was the words seasonal price.

"Umm… I don't get the menu what's the experience mean?" Cody asked.

"well that's simple it is whatever the chef feels like making you for your five course meal you see however it always comes with the item that are on the other side that is why they are priced and not the experience side." Joey explained.

Cody then looked at the side with prices which had soup of the day, fried rice, white rice, vegetable, and salad. Seeing as they were all just side dishes or starters he ordered the experience for five. Joey then went into the back behind the kitchen since it was in an open area so you could see what was being made for you and out walked none other than Brandon. Who like a pro started their meal while Joey just watched to start off he brought five skews of bacon wrapped pineapple shrimp, then Joey brought out a salad cart and served custom salads to everyone, next was the soup of the day which was Brandon's gumbo, then for the entrée they had Brandon's fried rice, sauté vegetables, a small sample of orange glazed salmon, garlic butter herb rubbed chicken, and marinated steak, finally for desert they had Orange vanilla ice-cream.

"Wow that was amazing!" they All declared even London and Cody who were used to fine food.

"So that was the food the experience comes with." Cody said.

"No, that was just what Brandon decided to make for you today see the expeirance always changes depending on what Brandon feels like making so you never know what you're going to eat, but very few leave displeased. However since were so small and its only the two of us hear and that is after we get done with practice and everything we get few customers because we can't server very many." Joey says with a smile.

"Hey I hear from Mr. Moseby that you're quite a chef yourself Cody." Brandon calls from behind the counter in kitchen. "Why don't you come here and show me what you got make something for me and Joey since we haven't eaten yet."

Just then Alissa walks in since she is done for the day at her job on the ship.

"Make that for me, Joey and Alissa." Brandon says with a smile.

Cody just laughs and gets to work amazed how well the kitchen was stocked and how well the equipment was. A short time later plates of food were placed in front of the young adults and they dug in.

"Wow this is pretty good ok your hired." Was all Brandon said with a smile on his face.

"Wait what?" Cody stamppred.

"You are hired as my new assitent chef we can take on more orders like this with and you can cook whatever you want." Brandon says

"Thank you Brandon how much to I get paid?" Cody asked but not really caring since he got to leave his job as towel boy.

"Hmm… let's see gives me 100,000 a week plus more for the food, I pay Joey hear 10,000 out of that 100,000 so I wanna say the same 10,000 a week." Brandon says with a thought full look on his face.

"10,000 a week?" Cody says shocked.

"What not enough?" Brandon asked. "Fine 15,000 but that's my final offer."

"What Oh My God."Bailey says as the table all but London looked shocked.

"100,000 is that all my daddy is paying you, deserve so much more for your cooking as well as being a teacher here." London says while everyone else just stares at her. "What its true this food is fantastic."

"Thank you London but I'm not a greed person and 100,000 is just fine with me." Brandon says laughing.

With that they head back to their rooms after working out the details Cody was to give his two weeks notice Mr. Moseby the following day and at the same time fimilarize himself with the new kitchen he would be working in. He and Bailey where walking to Bailey and London's room talking.

"I can't believe I can finally quit that lousy job and work someplace where my talent will shine." Cody said.

"I'm happy for you, sweetie." Bailey says kissing Cody.

The two didn't even seem to feel the weight on them anymore which was supprise to the ever scrawny and weaker twin. But Bailey could tell he was toning up and filling out as he hugged him thankfully she wasn't he body was staying the same it just seemed stronger for some reason. In reality they all seemed stronger and faster but their body didn't seem to change exept the boys who worked in the after school sports they all seemed to be filling out and toning up, much like to the girls liking their teachers. After the long kiss goodnight Cody left and Bailey closed the door and ended up splintering it slightly to both Bailey's and London's shock.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing besides the original charaters Disney ownes everything else.

Chapter 6 control

The next day in class the girls went running up to their teachers telling them what had happened. The two men then in turn asked the boys if they were feeling this way. With a smile from the two men they heard the answers they were looking for that yes indeed that where feeling stronger and faster. This meant that their suspicions where right and they were chosen. The eveidence being the way their bodies were reacting to the training. So they knew it was time to take the next step of their training, control.

"Ok guys we are going to do something different we are going to practice control and consentration ok first off each of you take an egg gently no because of your new found strength you can crush this without even meaning to persision, focus, and breathing all have to do with control."Brandon said as he watched his students one by one try to pick up their egg but crushing it.

They day went on new eggs where giving then to more delicate things soon they all had it down. Then they were handed new weights much to their displeasure this they were told was 60 pounds. Soon days passed and they came to passer control over their new found strength and where give 80 pound weights then moved on to more advance forms of martial arts and controlling their strength. And much to the girls pleasure the extra training in the after school sports made the boy's body as solid and rock hard as the teachers. The boys themselves where excited because they were docking soon and they would be able to have a competition with the local high school or club.

The days passed and finally they docked in Brazil and a match was set up for the wrestling team and boxing team with the local clubs out here. The boys were excited that they finally would be able to see what they got in a live competiton. It wasn't long for the two teams from shore make their way to the high school gym of the ship they were weigh in the boys however didn't get to weigh in and just told they were to go up against their biggest strongest guys when the ref was about to argue he told the boys to take off the weighs and put them on the scale. When the official saw how much they weighted he reluctantly agreed. The matches where hard fought and it came down to Marcus and Cody on the wrestling side and Zack on the Boxing side. Well Marcus easily wins pinning the large man in front of him making the score tie. Then it was Cody's turn he was facing the heavy weight for the match. Seeing this Brandon just smiles and sits back watching what he could do. The match was hard fought being almost equal for the moment with Cody was starting to get frustrated he was the match score was tie and he was on bottom fearfully that he would lose the match as there was only 30 second left to get away. Digging deep within him something just suddenly clicked he wasn't afraid anymore in fact he couldn't even feel the weights or the person on top of him. The whistle blew and instantly he was up and away, he was just about to go on the offenseive when something cut the air the sound of his teacher stopping him just then the whistle blew for the end of the match he had one.

On the other side of the Gym the boxing match was coming to a close next up was Zack fighting their super heavy weight the biggest and strongest they had. Zack being Zack was nothing but confidence even if this person was three times his size but not his strength and the whole thing was tie and this match decided it as soon as they started he could tell they were almost equal in strength. The match went on just like with Cody's it was the last round and Zack was taking a beating from his opponent when suddenly from all the frustration he just clicked inside the same thing happened no longer feeling the person's punches because they weren't strong enough to hurt him and no longer feeling the weights on him he was about to pull back his fist and a punch he knew would finish this match just as he was about to connect he felt something move his fist grazing his opponent shock he looked to where he felt the force came from and saw his teacher fist out and a shocked look on his face then he looked down and saw his opponent out cold. But how Zack wondered I missed. Then his hand was raised and he had won.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing besides the original charaters Disney ownes everything else.

Chapter 7 the survival exersice.

The ship set sail again a few days after the big win they teens partied it up excited and proud of each other. They invited their teachers but they declined saying they had somethings to go over about the match. So they went to their cabin and let the teens party it up .

"Oh my god did you see that I didn't think I could do it then suddenly I was up and aways." Cody said excitenly.

"Yea who would of thunk it my feller is a wresting hero." Bailey said kissing her boyfriend.

"Yea but did you see my match I was on the brink of destruction and pow I laid him out in one punch." Zack said both twins seemingly forgot the interference of their coaches in their matchs or the strangeness of it all through all the excitement of actually winning and being heros.

"yea we saw man we saw good job." Marcus said

This went on for most of the night until they were all too tired to party anymore and went to their ways. However back in The condo suite the three young adults were doing the same discussing the match but they weren't feeling the same way about it as the kids.

"Did you see Cody he was out in an instant with as much weight on him he shouldn't be able to move that fast then when I saw him about to attack I knew he would of hurt the guy. I had to say something to stop him." Brandon said.

"Yea same thing with Zack was backed up against the ropes and then suddenly he was dodging all the punches and was about to throw his own I saw the power behind that punch if I hadn't used my own punch to send a force wave his way to knock his punch off target his opponent would have been serisouly hurt instead of just knocked out. I still can't believe he did all that with just a graze of the check." Joey said.

"Yea, they are all growing at an alarming rate those two twins more than of them though see I told you they remind you of you two." Alissa says smiling.

"Yea but they lack control when they are backed into a corner and frustrated." Joey says.

"Not so much different than us, we just knew we couldn't afford to lose control we knew what we were they have no idea." Brandon says.

"True so when do we take our next step of training?" Joey asked.

"Next time we dock we are going to be in the Caribbean islands for a full week. We are going to take them off on to one of the deserted islands and run a survival exersie." Brandon said.

Days passed and they were all improving they all made their way up to increasing their weight up to 100 each this was the final step of the weights they were told which they were happy about. However they weren't too happy on what they heard next.

"Next week we will be docking in the Caribbean for a full week now I have already told Mr. Moseby that myself, Joey and Alissa will be taking you five on a survival exersie on one of the deserted Island where you will not only learn to survive out there for the week but also be continuing you training regiment understood?" Brandon told them.

"Wait what we already had to survive a deserted Island and it wasn't an exersice." Zack said.

"Yes, I heard about that but trust me this will be a whole lot different and whole lot tougher, and everyone will have to work together to survive." Brandon said.

So the day that they docked in the Caribbean and took a life boat to one of the island to start their survival training but before they left all the emergency gear on the ship and everything else that might be a help just them and the weights on them which caused the little boat to almost sink in the ocean. Finally a few miles out of land Brandon stops the boat.

"Ok guys survival training starts now get out and swim to shore." Brandon says as they start to take their weights off to swim. "What are you doing? Leave the weights on lets go in the water swim.

They all groaned and jumped in with the extra five hundred pounds on them the then started to make a swim for it as fast as they could toward the shore. Luckly they had grown strong enough to keep themselves afloat even with all the weight but by the time they made it to land they were exhausted.

"Good you all made it I didn't lose anyone did I?" Brandon says counting the people. "Nope good ok half an hour rest then back to training."

The teens just groaned but then pulled themselves away from the water to the beach and just layed there for half an hour enjoying the warm sun. That was until the half hour was up, and they were roused by their teachers or more accurately tormentors at this point.

"Ok I want you to run this whole perimeter of the island see how large around it is anything that could be used as shelter everything ok, go." Joey shouts as the teen take off running with their teacher right behind them.

And Hour later they return to the spot they left Brandon and Alissa from the opposite dirction from the opposite direction of where they came tired and beat. They then told Brandon that island was about 10 miles around and that the best stop was here since on the other side was a group of hostile animals as well.

"Ok so came is hear then well the boat I shear so makes sense then no you need to find water and food so go head in to the jungle and find those. They broke up to three groups one to find water, one to find food , and a lastly one to find material to make a shelter.

A short time later they had everything they would need and soon got into a routine they would run around the island in the morning, practice their martial arts in the afternoon and search to replenish their supplies at night this was going on for about five days now when the teens notices that the weight wasn't even their anymore. When they told the three young adults they just looked at each other and smiled.

"Looks like we might get off this island sooner than expected." Brandon said.

"Yay us." London said cheering.

"Ok you make take off the weights and put them back in the boat." Brandon said. "From here on out we are training for real and the three of us aren't holding back any longer.

The kids were confused but where more supprised when they took their weights off and felt how light they bodies felt and how stronger and fast they were. They put the weights away and met with Joey for their morning run. Who seemed a lot different then usual.

"Ok little ones who ever doesn't keep up with me, doesn't eat till tomorrow." Joey says as he takes off with even greater speed then what he showed at the beach the first day.

In shock the kids took off after him but much to their supprise they all seemed to keep up with Joey even at the increadable speed he was reaching. Than in the afternoon when they usually practiced martial arts they were sparing with the three young adults. The teens where supprised how strong they were and how fast their fist flew but the older teachers had a little more practice and showed moves that they couldn't even think of.

"How did you guys do that." Zack asked. "That is how you defleced my punch the one day." Finally remembering the end of that match.

"Yes it was." Joey said. "It's a force wave caused by the force of your punch to send a shockwave thought he air and causing damage."

Joey then demistrated on the tree he was 10 feet away but still splintered it and knocked it over. The teens were in shock.

"That's nothing." Says Alissa as she kicks and sends a flash of yellow and slices the tree in half. "That was a force wave infused with energy."

Again the teens looked shocked and in awe when finally they looked at Brandon expecting him to do something. Brandon just looked at the kids and shook his head and suddenly in his hands were two different swords on of fire and one of lighting then he sliced and diced the tree to oblivion.

"That is using the energy to create weapons form it." Brandon says. "And we will teach you all of this in the next day."

Finally the it came to search for more supplies and the teens where talking as they searche.

"I can't believe our teachers could so something like that." Zack said excitedly.

"I know but scientificly its improssible for a person to." Cody said

"Well they did you saw it with your own eye. You even inspected the trees they destroyed." Zack said.

"I know it just doesn't make sense and how are we supposed to do that now too?" Cody said.

"I don't' know but a lot of this doesn't make sense I mean even how fast we were running today I mean I never seen any human reach that speed we left a shadow image of ourselves behind us." Zack said looking at his brother.

Else where in the jungle London and Bailey where also talking while Marcus was looking in the area.

"What do you think they are?" Bailey asked like her boyfriend she believed in science and was doubtful that regular humans could do those things.

"I don't know but whatever they are they seem to think that we are the same thing as them." Marcus said.

"How do you figure that?" London asked worried that she might not be really human.

"Well why else teach us everything they did and how they did. Obviously it's not just cause your father asked them too plus they seem to have no fear of your father from the way they treated us." Marcus said. "I mean not that its bad but just like any other person they would train not giving us special treatment to going easy on us because your father is Wilfred Tipton."

"Yea, I guess that's true and the only way you aren't afraid of my father is if you are more powerful than him and very few people are." London said.

"Well they sure are I don't think your father could make these guys disappear if he wanted too." Bailey said.

Back at camp the three young adults waited for their pupils to return, and while they waited they were talking among themselves.

"So what do you think should we tell them now." Joey asked.

"No not till they get the hand of force waves and energy minupulation." Brandon said.

"Well I still think they should know." Alissa said

"Well here they come but yea let's do it later ok." Brandon says.

"OK." The other two agree.

The next few days was used to train them on how to do the force waves and energy control. Lucky of the teens they seem to get the idea pretty simply just getting the idea and doing it was two different things. It took another two days for them to fully master it finally it was the last day on the island and they were adept in the but still needed more practice.

"Ok today is a little different you five are to go into the jungle and last for the day while we three will be hunting you. You must fight to survive ok. Use what you know this will be your final test of this survival exercise." Brandon said.

With that the kids took off at full speed into the jungle. The teachers decided to give them a two minute head start before they begand the chase.

"What are we going to do." Marcus said as they were runnig full speeding to the Jungle.

"Sheesh it will be ok remember we know these jungles we have been running around here for six days while they stayed at the beach the whole time. Now this way if I remember correctly they is a cave we can rest at." Cody said leading the way.

The teens get to the cave and stopped to rest then once they knew the coast was clear they started making plans agreeing to stick together and fight as one. Then they were off again always covering up their tracks as they went from on hiding place to another but it wasn't to be since eventually they came across the path of Joey by himself the kids got ready to fight their way though starting off with Cody doing a flying jump kick and Zack sending a force wave punch in his direction they the other teens working together started to help out enough to knock Joey down for long enough to get moving again before Brandon or Alissa came to help. Then after awhile longer they came to Alissa and did the same and finally Brandon luckly they were always alone and the five of them were able to over come their opponent and move on night came and they met at the beach only to see their teachers waiting for them with huge grins on their face.

"You guys pass. It wasn't so much as a survival excerixe as a lessioon in sticking together and fighting as one." Brandon said.

"Congratulations Light Warriors where proud of you." Joey said.

"joey you have to tell them first before you start calling them that." Alissa said.

So Brandon then begins to explain that him, Joey, Alissa, and his two cousins where a team called Light Warriors mystic beings that defend the Earth from evil known as Dark Warriors and dark beings. Then he goes on to explain that Dark Warriors are similar to them, but unlike Light Warriors who gain their powers from the Light in their hearts and souls, Dark Warriors are given their power by selling their souls to a Demon known as The Darkness and that dark beings are what they call demons. He finally goes on to say that the five teens where the next generation of Light Warriors, and that was why they were being trained so hard for. That it started out as simply being hired to protect London and when they felt that they might have the potential when they first met the plans changed. The teens just listened shocked of what they were hearing. But in the back of their head it must be true that these three people where different and the fact that they could do the same as them meant they were different too.

Brandon finally got the boat back to the ship when he finished telling them the story of who they where and why they could do what they did. The first met with Mr. Moseby to let him know they were back on the ship and they could leave while they left the kids just kind of go off and think about what they were.

"Do you believe any of what they just told us." Zack asked.

" I don't know it all seems so unbelieveable, but yet at the same time it makes sense." Cody says.

"I know what you mean man but who would want to hurt London?" Marcus asked.

All the teens looked at London who just shrugged. "Daddy has many enemies."

The kids walked to their rooms when the shadowy figure who has been following then makes a call to his master. The only words he speaks is "Its time" and then steps out of the shadows to be reviled as Theo and old enemy of Zack and Cody.

**Some Where in Boston**

The figure behind the screen sees the message appear on his computer an smiles and evil smile. His eyes light a bright red in the darkness and suddenly in his hand is the same old evil looking book as before it glows with an eriee like and suddenly form the computer screen can be seen as the hideous creature of darkness.

"What do you summon me here for Dark Warrior." The Creature said.

"My apologie your Darkness. But it is time to start the plan remember you promised to help me bring down the blow hard Tiption for exchange for my soul." The Dark Warrior shrowded in darkness said.

"Of course that is an easy thing to do did my demons not already take care of him." The Darkness wondered.

"No your Darkness he was saved by a Light Warrior." The Dark Warrior said afraid of his masters reaction.

"WHAT LIGHT WARRIORS! Those fools shall rule the day they ever decided to get in my way." The Darkness said

"They are protecting the target now I know if we finish off London Tiption her father will end himself and fall into his own darkenss. She is the light the keeps him whole." The Dark Warrior said

"They we shall have to deal with them. Do you know the name of the Light Warriors?" the Darkness aske.

"No master why does it matter?" the man aksed

"Because if it is who I think it is nothing short of highest class demons will slow him down and only me being released will have a chance to stop him. So I must know because it takes a lot of energy to summon such demons and even more to if I am to send back up because he will not be alone you can guarentee it.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing besides the original charaters Disney ownes everything else.

Chapter 8 revealed

Days passed after they returned from the island and learned the truth they continued working out as usual and it was the start of Cody's new job as assisnant chef they were happy but there night lessons were truly amazing they used the gym just the five of them with their teachers as they taught even more of what they could do to. They even started to get the hang of the ability to feel out dark force and light force. However they haven't got the hang of tell the difference from the two. But they did feel strong energy coming from somewhere on the ship but they couldn't tell what kind it was or why there teachers didn't seem to notice it.

"You all feel that energy right?" Zack says to his friends after their lesson.

"Yea, I do I wonder what it is?" Cody says "I mean the others don't seem to notice it."

"Well maybe we should go check it out and find its source." Zack said "Go get Bailey and London and meet us at our room." Zack says as he and Marcus leave Cody to get the girls.

A short time later there is a knock on the boy's door and in walks Cody, Bailey, and London. Who all take seats in different places after they close and lock the door.

"So we all have been feeling the massive energy coming from this ship it's not like Brandon, Joey, or Alissa's so we can only assume it's someone else like us or a dark being." Zack starts. "I think we should find out who it is and if they are the enemy stop them."

"Are you sure we are ready? I mean you said it yourself it was massive." Bailey stated.

"I'm ready and as long as we stick together as team we can beat anything." Cody said.

"Ok sweetie I'm with you always."Bailey said taking her boyfriends hand.

"I got your back baby bro." Zack said wondering why he was letting Cody leading him this time usually it was him leading Cody into trouble.

"Well with me it's obvious you too will just fall apart." London said

"Yea count me in someone has to be there to keep reminding you how bad an idea this is." Marcus said with a laugh.

With that the teens leave the room to try and find the source or the energy. Which turned out to be really hard since it kept moving all over the place. From the bottom to the top of the ship finally they caught up to the energy as it was in the lobby two Asian people were talking to Mr. Moseby they looked like they were wearing engineer outfits. When they were done they left in a hurry to the bottom decks.

"Mr. Moseby who were those two?" Cody asked.

"Oh those guys are the new engineers they are doing an amazing job espically since recently we have been having a lot of problems with the ship." Mr. Moseby said Knew he could be honest with these five teens.

"I see thanks you Mr. Moseby." Cody said as he walked back to the group.

"Well who are they?" Zack asked.

"No time for that we need to get to the engine room now." Cody said as he takes off running and is followed by his friends.

Meanwhile in the Engine room Theo is setting up the last of the charges to the explosives. When behind him the mysterious men enter the room.

"So have you finished with the rest of the lower deck." Theo asked.

However the two new people remain silent, Theo paid no attention to this knowing that his minions weren't very talkative so he kept talking.

"Well good let's get ready to go as soon as we do we can blow this joint." Theo laughed at his own pun.

When suddenly the teens burst in the room, to the shock of Theo.

"Stop what you're doing we came here to stop you." Cody says as he burst in the room thinking to face the two mystierous men. Only to fine an old enemy. "Theo your behind this but why? Why destroy the ship do you hate us that much."

"Yes, yes I do nobody makes a fool out of me." Theo says never noticing the two men next to him. "I hate you for everything you did to me." Theo's eyes start to glow red

"Wow that's freaky." Marcus said. "Is he possessed?"

"It would seem so but I think this was a willing possession the took hold from the hate in his heart. He must be a Dark Warrior." Cody said.

"Enough talk get them." Theo shouts at his minions, who don't move a muscle.

Theo then finally gets a good look at the two people standing next to him.

"Who are you your not those mindless beast that I sent to prep the charges." Theo said.

"You mean these charges?" the shorter but older looking one says tossing a bag to theo.

"What have you done to my minions!" Theo screams.

"Oh they are taking a nap somewhere on the bottom of the Ocean or maybe back in hell where they belong." The other one says.

"You will pay for this I work for a very powerful man." Theo said.

"Yea go run to your master tell him we are all here his fears are realized and he has no way to defeat us." The other man says and kicks Theo as a dark portal opens behind him and he disappears.

The group of teens just stand there in shock as to what just happened, but Cody quickly recovers from it and realizes that these two are the ones they been chasing all day. He quickly gets in front of his friends protectively.

"Who are you what do you want here?" Cody asked ready to protect his friends.

"Well look at this one hear starts at the unknown unafraid if for nothing else then the reason is to protect his friends." The older man says amused.

"Look at his eyes bro they are the same as Brandon's." the younger man said elbowing his other brother.

"Your right, no doubt about that one." The older man said now laughing.

"Who are you and how do you know our teacher?" Zack asked backing up his brother.

"And this one here has the same eyes as Joey. They really are just alike." The man says ignoring Zack's question.

"Ahem… perhaps I can clear things up." Came a voice from behind them.

Suddenly all the teens turn around and the two mystery men look up to the new arrival. The men just smile at who it is and laugh obvious due to the fact that their fun with these teens were over.

"Brandon!" came the cries of the teen. "Who are these guys."

"Guys I like you to meet my two older cousins Kyle and Garret Kamihikari." Brandon says.

"Nice to meet you kids we are the rest of the current Light Warrior team." Kyle says.

"We were patrolling the ship keeping an eye out and looking for that little shit right now before he casued to much trouble." Garret said.

"We managed to find out his plan and got all the charges and ended his demonic minions." Kyle said seemingly talking to Brandon.

"Good work you too thanks for the report so now that the cats out the bag lets all go to my room and talk kids." Brandon says leading everyone back to his room.

When they got there they met up with Alissa and Joey. Alissa automaticly gives her husband a hug and kiss and then her cousin-in-laws saying welcome to their home. Joey just goes over and fist pounds each of them in turn and sits back down uncaring.

"Well now that we are here I could use some answers." London says.

"Well you see its complicated. We first knew of the danger when your father was attacked by demons or dark beings." Kyle started.

"And I was there to save him." Brandon said "We started to talk and I found out who he was he thanked me and was afraid that the same thing could happen to you well my cover was to just be a restruant owner here on the ship as well as Joey and Kyle and Garret were going to be engineers, while Alissa was the new Psychiatrist since she just graduated."

"It was supposed to be our dream jobs that's how Mr. Tipton got us to agree to watch over you London but things changed when we saw you that day at the beach. We have to be honest we knew who you were and where you bee we set up the whole thing to get to know you first before we got on the ship hoping you would trust us. But when we met you we sense a small bit of light force in you as well as that small bit of dark force that was Theo who was also watching you for who is still unknown." Alissa continued the story.

"That's why we took you to our house to see and make sure that basement was special it highlighted life energy when we saw that you indeed have Light force flowing through you we knew you were the next generation of Light Warriors, so we had to train you and thus got the jobs as your self-defense teacher and coaches." Joey finished.

"Ok I get it all but can I ask a question were Kyle and Garret trained the same way as you and Brandon?" Zack asked Joey.

"Yea we were why?" Kyle answers.

"Well why do you two not have scars and Brandon and Joey are coved in them?" Zack asked.

"Because it was mostly my fault." Joey said. "I like you had a problem focusing my powers and ended up always injuring me and Brandon who would always jump to help me in fact the reason we got our two matching scars is because I was being dicapline for not focusing."

"Yea me and Garret and Brandon never had that problem but we did whatever we could to help Joey." Kyle said pushing Joey.

"Hey I got it eventually but Zack I see the same problem in you. Your brother stopped his attack when his powers first opened up to him, you didn't if I wasn't there that guy would have been hospitalzed for a long time with no guarentee he would recover." Joey said.

Zack just pondered this and seeing all the scars on Joey he was determined to be better and focus more. Hopefully it doen't take his brother to be seriously injured for him to wake up and snap down. The others were talking while he was thinking of this when Cody who seemly know what he was thinking about just put his hand on Zack's shoulder and shook his head in a way to tell Zack to not worry about it he would be ok. Zack just smiled and agreed as long as he had Cody he would be ok.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing besides the original charaters Disney ownes everything else.

Chapter 9 worries and trip down memory lane.

**Somewhere in Boston**

A portal open in complete darkness and out falls Theo, landing with a thud in front of his was his boss sitting in his chair looking very displeased.

"So the ship still floats does it? Well did you at least get the information I need?" The man asked angrily

"Umm… yes Drake, I mean yes sir." Theo said "I was told to send you and the Darkness a message its worst then he feared and the whole team was there so don't even try to break free."

"Good thanks you now leave." Drake Masters waves off Theo into another dark portal to some unknown location.

Drake Masters turned back to the computer screen where the Darkness take form.

"It is worst then I thought I will have to send a whole army of demons to the ship it will cost me about a month worth of energy. So leave me while I collect the nessiary power." the Darkness said and disappears.

**S.S. Tipton**

The teens are stepping up their training after the news they heard the night before when they were in the condo. There was a war coming and innocent would be caught in the middle and they might be the deciding factor in the war they must be ready. So while Cody was training his minds went back to the night before.

_**The night before in Brandon and Alissa's condo suite**_

"_Call Wilfred, Brandon on video chat we need to all speak with him." Kyle said "I found out who that lil shit was working for._

_ "Will do Computer connect with Wilfred Tipton video chat please." Brandon says into a wall then suddenly a screen appears._

_ "Brandon do you have news for me?" Mr. Tipton asked when he notices the teens in the room. "What are my daughter and her friends doing here? Don't tell me they already completed their training." Mr. Tipton was shocked he had no idea what the Warriors where about but he knew it took a long time to train._

_ "Yes sir that is correct they have officially completed their training and are officially Light Warriors so they are here to hear the full story as we all are." Brandon says._

_ "First off we identified our mysterious enemy. It is one Drake Masters, do you know why he would be after you sir." Kyle asked._

_ "Drake Masters?" Mr. Tipton looked surpised. "He should be dead."_

_ "I assure you sir he isn't." Garret said that is who summoned the demons to attack you and this ship._

_ "Oh my Drake Masters was a partner of mine when we first started but soon became too greedy and was let go it wasn't my decision but he always blamed me for it as I was his best friend. He though that me being the owner and his best friend I could of stopped it but he's wrong it was a board decision I had no choice. Then he started his own company after to rivial mine but again he got too greedy and his empire fell while mine grew stronger he lost everything and always blamed me. The last I heard he perished in a plane crash with his adoptive son Theo." Mr. Tipton said._

_ "So that's why Theo works for him." Cody said._

_ "What are you talking about son?" Mr. Tipton said._

_ "We just saw Theo he tired to destroy the ship and back when we were in the Tipton hotel he tired to tear me and Zack apart as well as make Zack commit crimes. He was probally going to set Zack up and blame it on your hotel." Cody Said._

_ "Oh my you maybe right." Mr. Tipton says._

_ "So we have two of our old enemies both young and old leading this attack." Zack says._

_ "That is not the whole truth." Garret starts before looking at Brandon who just nods his head for him to continue. "We now know who they have allied themselves with it was apparent from the dark portal. They are with the Darkness, a evil being who controls most demons and he has a grudge against us. We are the ones who defeated him and sealed him or more importantly Brandon was."_

_ "He will be out for blood he knows our strength and will send an army to this ship to kill us mostly likely trying to overwhelm us with a few high class demons and a battalion of low leave demons. He knows nothing short of himself will be able to defeat Brandon alone but with us all they stand no chance that is why he is sending so many and instead of a guarentee victory with the number we think he will send its going to be close but these kids may be the deal breaker." Kyle said. "So we need your permission sir to send them in battle since one of them is your daughter." _

_ "I cannot speak for these kids but as far as my persmission if you feel my daughter is ready then if she wants to fight I will not stop her." Mr. Tipton says looking at his daughter with pride._

_ "I will fight." London said seeing the pride for the first time in a long time come from her father._

_ "I won't let anything happen to her sir for I will fight to protect her and everyone else." Cody said stepping forward._

_ "Thanks you son. I am glad my daughter can always count on friends like you ever since I made that great decision to ask your mom to sing at my hotel." Mr. Tipton said smiling._

_ "Well if you're in broseph then so am I, I got your back brother." Zack says._

_ "I won't let you do this alone sweetie." Bailey said taking Cody's hand then hugging London._

_ "Well looks like my job is never done on telling you how bad of an idea this is." Marcus said with a smirk and stepping forward as well._

_ "Thanks you all of you I am happy to know the future of my company is in great hand with friends like you all." Mr. Tipton says at the group of friends. "Brandon make sure they are completely ready I will shut down the ship for the next two months so no new passangers will enter and old ones will leave."_

_ "Got it, what of the crew sir?" Brandon says. _

_ "Starting at the end of the Month as soon as the Last Passanger leaves they will have a month long paid vacation the Hawaii Tipton Hopefully you job is easy and none of those monsters get on shore." Mr. Tipton said._

_ "They will be after us and this ship anyways sir I have no worries we will get the job done." Brandon said._

_ "Even so I would like Moseby to remain with you he knows of you he is my most trusted employee I trust him with my life as well as my daughters he will remain and give you whatever you need as well as be Liasion between me and your team Brandon." Mr. Tipton said sad knowing he was putting his dear longtime friend in great danger for the good of all mankind but still it saddened him knowing that._

_ "Sir, if I may if we all survive this I think you should not only give Mr. Moseby a even longer then a month paid vactation but a promotion as well. I don't mean to be rude or anything sir but Mr. Moseby has had a lot to deal with helping the raise London and with all the trouble Zack and I cause plus now this sir I think it's a little unfair to Mr. Moseby." Cody said fearful to his relief Mr. Tipton just smile._

_ "Son, you are not being rude or anything what you say is true I only ask this of Mr. Moseby because he is a long and dear friend of mine and I trust no one else and I also his sense of responsibility and compassion is why I made him manager and trust him with my daughter's life as well as my own but you are right this should be his decision and you are right when it is over and I pray that it has no casualties on our side that he will get all that he deserves." Mr. Tipton says looking at this bright and caring individual willing to speak his mind even though he is somewhat fearful. Maybe if this ends well when you are older you will have a place in my organization Mr. Tipton mused to himself looking at the future. He then ended the conversation to have a chat with Moesby._

_ "Well you heard him guys we got a job to do." Brandon shouts_

_ "Yes sir." They all shout back and go back to their assigned jobs till the fateful day arrives._

The youth's mind snap back to the present Cody looked around noticing the session was over. He slowly gathered his gear to go shower it was amazing how fast he was now the training really took affect but in the back of his mind was a nagging voice saying 'will it be enough can you really do all the things you said you would and protect your friends.' as he was leaving he saw Brandon waiting for him. He caught up thehis teacher and started to walk with him to Cody's room.

"So you seemed a lil distracted today at training." Brandon said.

"Oh I'm sorry just a lot of thinking." Cody said truthfully.

"Yea I get that a lot happened in the last couple days but that's now all you were thinking about was it." Brandon said more as a statement then a question.

"Yea I was thinking can I really do all those things I said I would am I really strong enough to protect my friends." Cody says looking aways. "I bet you never thought like that from what I heard you just recklessly jumped in front to protect your friends without a worry or doubt in the world."

"Well you would be wrong I worry about it every day it's one of the reason I'm always training and true I jump to protect my friends but its more than that I know that if the situation was reversed they would do the same I trust my friends to be there for me to help me grow stronger." Brandon says putting a hand on Cody's shoulder.

"I see so what you're saying is trust is what makes you strong?" Cody asked.

"Among other things." Brandon says flexing his arms and laughing. "but yes trust in my friends make me stronger knowing that I don't have to worry about the my back because my friends have that while I have the same, all I gotta do is worry about what's straight ahead of me."

"Thanks for the info." Cody says running off to his room.

Brandon just turns around and heads to his room. Thinking back to when he was first starting being trained by his father. All the hardship he had to go through with his best friend and cousins and then eventually his future wife.

_**Years ago in a hidden temple in California mountain regions.**_

_ A five year old boy was feeling the sting of his master's stick once more. His cries can be heard by no one but those he calls brothers. Finally one of them has had enough._

_ "Stop in father!" a six year old Brandon stands in front of his father with his back to him now bleeding as his best friend is on the floor with a gash similar to the one on his back. "You ok Joey?"_

_ "Yes, I'm ok I'm truly sorry master." Joey says looking and bowing low in front of his master seeing now that because of him his best friend was hurt as well. "I let my frustration and anger get the better of me."_

_ "No it is I who should apologize to you and my son." Kelvin Kamihikari and Master Light Warrior said placing a hand on his son's shoulders seeing what his anger has caused. "Have also let my anger get the better of me and hurt you and my own blood neither of you deserved this." He says looking at his youngest student and in his eyes the one with the most untapped potential besides his own son._

_ Joey was helped up by Kyle and Garret worried about him asking if he was ok. Joey replied he was fine his only worry was his much too kind best friend who didn't deserved to be hurt as bad as he was. Seeing this look of worried from his student to his best friend Kelvin looked at his own son who was still standing there back to the world and protecting Joey. Kelvin looked at his son's face and was in total shock even though he hit him hard enough to leave a deep bleeding gash at the age of six his son had not even shed a tear. What he did see was a look of worry and relief when he saw his best friends stand up and look at him._

_ "I'm glad you're ok." was all Brandon said before he collapsed from the pain._

_ "Braanndddonn!" his family and Joey yelled._

_ A few hours later he was awake in a hospital bed and laughing and cheerful as if nothing was wrong and he didn't have a huge gash on his back. Kelvin was happy that his son and student were ok, but serectly hated himself for letting his anger at his students unability to focus his energy correctly get the better of him, and couldn't bring himself to see his son at this moment afraid of what he might say. Unfortunetly for him Brandon saw him and called him over happy to see his father._

_ "So father what will be learning tomorrow?" His son asked him in a cheerful and excited tone._

_ "Yes, Master what is next I promise I will do better at it this time." Joey says smiling in the bed next to him._

_ "You two, how can you forgive me so easily after what I did." Kelvin asked shocked._

_ "Simple you are my father and I love you I know you didn't mean to do either of it and it will make us stronger right Joey?" Brandon says smiling._

_ "Yup, I'm sorry I had trouble forcusing I will try extra hard because now I have a reason too." Joey says smiling._

_ "Yea, these scars will always remind us to watch each other's back and we can do our best to focus to what's ahead of us." Brandon said._

_ This caused Kelvin to break down and just started crying and hugged both boys._

_**A few years later**_

_ Brandon, Kyle, Garret, and Joey where older now practicing their martial arts and sparing with each other in a free for all, when they see their Master coming up with a girl by his side. She had a cute face and black hair she had the most beautiful brown eyes the boys have ever seen causing them all to stop and star even though Kyle was 14 Garret was 12 Brandon was 10 and Joey 9 they all stopped to see this new comer._

_ "Boys this is Alissa Lopez, she is a new found Light Warrior completeing the team. Since only five Light Warriors are chosen a generation." Kelvin told his students._

_ "You mean it's not based off of blood?" Brandon asked because him and his older cousins where Light warriors._

_ "No son, all humans have the ability only select few are chosen to receive the training you and your cousins where going to go through the training seeing as I am Master Light Warrior as I hope you will be one day and your uncle was my second but Joey has no blood from the previous team and neither does Alissa they were just pure souls who's destiny will forever be interwined with yours and your couins." Kelvin said._

_ "Eww… yea right like a GIRL would ever be inter whatever in my destiny." A young Brandon said looking discussed. "They have cooties." _

_ "Plus a girl is no good in a fight" Joey said walking up Alissa. "What is she going to do when Dark Warrios and dark beings attack cry and scatch their eyes out." _

_ Alissa then simply smiles and flips Joey over on to the floor and lets out a loud hmpf sounds causing the other boys to laugh. Then see looks at Brandon with a look of interest before turning her head._

_ "As you can see she has already had some martial arts training it's my duty to help her master her her light control hopefully she is a faster learner then you young one." Kelvin says looking at Joey chuckling._

_ "Hi I'm Brandon Kamihikari, and you already met my best friend Joey Shadowslayer" Brandon says finally getting the courage to say hi to this new teammate. "Sorry about the cootie thing and looks like you can handle yourself."_

_ "Hi." Alissa says back smiling._

_ "Hey there I'm Kyle Kamihikari and this is Garret Kamihikari." Kyle said as him and Garret said hi._

_ "Hi there wow, are you three brothers?" Alissa asked them._

_ "Me and Kyle are but Brandon is our younger cousin." Garret explained._

_ "Oh I see." Alissa said smiling._

_ "Yup well I'm 14 and the oldest." Kyle said._

_ "And I'm 12 and the middle." Garret said._

_ "Cheh… and I'm 10 and the strongest." Brandon states boldly not wanting to admit he was the youngest of the bloodline to this girl. This of course caused both other cousins to hit him in the head _

_ "And I'm 9 and hurting because you all are standing on me." Joey cries as the cousins notice he was still on the floor now under their feet._

_ "Sorry Joey." They all say causing Alissa to a laugh and Brandon to smile at her and give a small wink before helping his friend up._

_ "Well I'm 11 and it is very nice to meet all of you and sorry Joey." Alissa said._

_ The boys quickly asked her to join in her sparing match, which she agreed upon and quickly became part of the team and became comfortable with these boys almost as if they were brothers to hear. A few months pass and they are training to focus the most powerful of the Light attacks they already had their weapons formed now they would be learning some ranged attacks. The basic attack was a bolt of light form their hand but there were three more complicated ones that only a Master Light Warrior could obtain in essence only the leader could do this. To no ones surprise but everyone's disappointment only Brandon could do these attack however the wild card spontaneous Joey was able to make his one attack still it was no match for Brandon's attacks._

_**Two year later**_

_ Brandon and the others were learning the shadow meld technique that all Warriors could do to the reason shadows are made from darkness and light. They work on this for a couple months until they master this and then it comes for their graduation exam the survival exersice they are taken to the woods far away from the temple and are dropped off supplies they spend the entire week their alone living off the earth that was until they very last day when they are told that they will be hunted by their master unfortunetly Alissa gets separated from the group and is attacked by an actual dark being. It seemed a demon lived in the woods and no one knew about it, the demon attacked Alissa thinking she was just another helpless girl. Unfortunely Alissa was so scared at the time that she couldn't defend herself. Cursing herself for she knew she wouldn't hear the end of it from Joey she screamed for help. Just as the demon was about to bring his claw down on Alissa ending her life a figure was standing in front of hear he took the blow and for her blood dripping down his shoulder she finally realized it was Brandon she cried out and then suddenly the rest of the team was there in front of her. Brandon had blocked the blow with his twin sword but wasn't' fast enough to block it all and ended up getting hit in his shoulder when the others arrived he threw the demon back a few feet to get some distance. Then they formed a wall in front of Alissa making sure she wasn't hurt and turned back to the demon this time Alissa take he place in the lineup and they charge the demon it's a quick fight as the demon stood no chance against all five of them just as Brandon lopped off the head of the beast his father appears shocked. He looks at the beast and looks to his students with a smile on his face he tell them that that was a higher class demon and they only being students beat it._

_ "Of course we did dad. When we are together and fight as one with our combined powers no Dark Warriors, dark being, or the Great Darkness himself could stand up to us." Brandon said confidently to his father sticking out his chest._

_ "I believe you son you all pass." Kelvin said. "Starting tomorrow Joey and Alissa will return to your families and boys we will return home." _

_ "What we aren't staying together?" Brandon almost says in tears._

_ "No son they must live their own lives for now but when the time is right you will be together again like I said your destines are all intertwined." Kelvin said._

_ So that next day Joey and Alissa went back to their families and Brandon and Kelvin returned home to his house in West Covina. Years later after middle school when he was going to West Covina High school he met up again with Joey who was now going there too his family had just moved back to the area then after they both graduated the met Alissa again through a mutal friend of theirs. Their team was whole again only this time older and wiser Brandon saw Alissa in a whole new light and vice versa thanks to the one time long ago when a boy risked his life to protect a girl. Slowly their feelings changed but eventually they both realized after much too long Brandon finally realized their what his now gone father meant by their destinies being intertwind._

This was all going through Brandon head as well as the thought of how similar his and Alissa's relationship was to Cody and Bailey's with a laugh he starts to walk down when he is stopped by Mr. Moseby.

**A/N this chapter is pretty long because i kind of wanted to show some back ground on teh light warriors and how they became a team.**


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing besides the original charaters Disney ownes everything else.

Chapter 10 brightest light.

"May I talk with you Mr. Kamihikari?" Mr. Moseby asked politely.

"Please Mr. Moseby you can just call me Brandon or Panda if you want since that was my old nickname. I never really been to formal about my name." Brandon said smiling.

"Brandon then…" Mr. Moseby said smiling as he walked along the youth. "Mr. Tipton has informed me of the situation."

"And?" Brandon asked unsure.

"And what? You think I have a choice I am happy that Mr. Tipton asked me but I would have done it even if he hadn't." Mr. Moseby said sinisterly. "Those kids you have been training they are more than just some random hooligans on this ship or school."

"No they aren't. They are your hooligans." Brandon said with a caring simile fully understanding.

"Correct, but if they ask I will deny deny deny." Mr. Moseby now on the verge of tear. " Just can't believe that they are now involved in all of this I mean I always knew they were meant for great things but saving the world just wasn't on my mind."

Brandon didn't know what to day so he remained quiet this person here has known the twins and London for a good part of their life and Bailey and Marcus for a couple of years he was the one who know these kids the most and what their potential was.

"I have raised London like my own daughter and as for Zack and Cody I have always seen the potential those to possessed that is one of the main reason I'm so hard on them they can do so much more then they allow themselves to then when Bailey came in the picture Cody went above and beyond what I expected of him and Bailey never looked happier and finally when Marcus joined us I saw a boy who has so much potential much like Zack who had just hit a rough spot losing it all but I knew he would find a friend in Zack and vice versa." Mr. Moseby continued. "Now I see what can do and what they have done already and I couldn't be more proud of them they will always continue to amaze me I guess I should be used to that by now even Zack is starting to be more serious watch that one closely he will be the one to surprise you." Mr. Moseby said with a proud simile.

"I agree Mr. Moseby he will surprise us all and step up and take his role as second but the one who I believe will truly surprise us and lead this new team will be Cody. He has the brightest light in his heart I have ever seen it rivials my own if not surpasses it." Brandon said similng down at the proud manager.

"I believe your right it must be true from what I hear these twins are a lot like you and your second as well as Bailey and your wife." Mr. Moseby said laughing.

" Yes, I think that is what makes such strong light in a person's heart the ability to love your brother and mate as well as the strong desire to protect those you care about as well as the innocent and to never turn your back on a comrade." Brandon said.

"Well if there is anything you need let me know." Mr. Moseby said walking off to deal with all the preperations to empty the ship.

"Yea get the kids out of class so I have them the whole day it will really help. These kids have jumped leaps and bounds but I still need to teach them a couple more things before the battle." Brandon calls to Mr. Moseby.

"Consider it done." Mr Moseby said.

The next day on the PA system Mr. Moseby called the following kids to be excused from all class and assignments for the next two months London Tipton, Cody Martin, Zack Martin, Bailey Pickett, and Marcus Little, since the teachers and kids will be on vacation in a month anyways no many complained but a few still did envying those few students who got to get out of school a month early to enjoy themselves but how wrong they were.

That day in the High school gym closed off to all those except who had the key Brandon was working the five teens relentless now that they got the hang of controlling their powers they need to learn how they could be used. First lesion was weapon summoning.

"This is Firestorm and Lightningstike." Brandon says summoning two twin sword, one with fire etched in to the blade going from the cross guard to point and the words Firestorm on it and the other with a Lightingbolt etched in it similar to the other with the word Lightningstrick, seemingly out of mid air. "These are my weapons of Light. Now watch as I infuse some of my energy into these swords." As Brandon finishes the sword Firestorm sets a blaze and the sword Lightningstrike crackles with energy around it.

"Wow that's cool do we all get swords like that." Zack asked.

"No every warrior is unique no two are alike." Joey says "See I have claws and when I infuse my energy they can freeze anything." Showing them his summoned claws on both his hands then adding energy and freezing the air around them.

"And I have a bow and arrow and when I fuse my energy into then it gains the power of water able to peirce anything." Alissa said with a smile.

"Me I got this staff that is channels the power of the earth creating rock spikes on both end of my staff and tip." Garret says.

"And I have a ax the channels the power of the wind able to make hurricane cutting winds." Kyle says.

"You see your weapons may take my different forms and can be infused with one of five elemental powers. Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning, and Earth." Brandon said waiting for Cody or Bailey to catch what he just said but to his surprise it was Zack who did.

"But Joey doesn't have one of those his is Ice." Zack said.

"That is correct Joey is special he is the only known case to be able to infuse his weapon with two elements water and wind allowing his weapon to have the power of ice." Brandon says smiling he should of knowing Zack would be the one to see it after all the two are alike.

"Brandon, why are your weapons named and not the others?" Cody asked.

"I have no idea they just had those names inscribed in them when I first summond them to me." Brandon said with a shrug. "I've been calling them that ever since."

"Ok, so how do we exactly summon these weapons?" Zack asked.

"Just picture and think of a weapon don't think of any specific weapon just thinking that you need a weapon perfect for you to protect those that need protecting." Brandon instructed. "for right now say the words as you picture it, it helps but soon you need to be able to do it automatically."

So for the next hour the teens sit there repeating those words imagining a weapon in front of them. But it still wasn't working, the teens couldn't figure out what was going wrong finally frustrated Zack spoke up.

"I can't do this! No matter how hard I consintrate I can't summon a freaking sword."

"Zack all of you have you been trying to picture a weapon you want or a weapon that is best suited for you?" Brandon asked.

They all admitted that they were picturing weapons like their teachers. Then Brandon informed them that his weapon was unique to him and that they need to picture something to protect not focus on what it is that will protect. After a short time later the teens started to see a weapon form.

"I think I'm seeing it." Cody says

"Good now reach out and grab it from your mind as if it was right in front of you." Brandon says.

Cody does so and in front of him light bends and forms a single sword it was a hand and a half long sword with the words Solaris etched into the blade. The other teens looked on in wonder at the beautiful sword it was longer and a little bit broader then Brandon's twin swords and unlike the twin swords simple design with only the blade having any patters on it this sword the hilt was in the shape of the sun as the cross guard looked like two rays of sunlight leaving from the handle and the sword was a light shade of red.

"Wow, this is my weapon?" Cody asked sounding amazed.

"Yes, try it out." Brandon says

Cody does a couple of practice swings to find the sword quite light and it fit in his hands perfectly it was like an extension of his own arm and body. The older Light Warriors just looked on at the boy smiling knowingly. Soon the other teens went back to focusing not wanting to be out done by Cody and they started getting weapons of their own. Zack summoned a sickle and chain, Bailey summoned tonfas, Marcus summoned a war hammer, and London summoned twin daggers.

"Great now that we have summoned the weapons let's see what element you all are aligned with. Go ahead infuse some of your energy into your weapons your holding, just focus your energy to flow into it much like if it was another part of your body." Brandon said.

The teens did as they were told and slowly their weapons took a shine and each reviled their alinment. Cody was fire, Zack was lighting and water much to the surprise of the others, Bailey was water, Marcus was Earth and London was wind. Now that they learned how to do that it was time to train with their weapon unfortunetly even if these weapons were the best for them they had no idea how to use them. Luckly the boys where trained in all forms of weaponry so they knew how to use all the weapons and quickly showed them. A few hours later the teens where getting the hang of their weapons enough for Brandon to call it time for them to break good timing too since right at that moment Mr. Moseby walked in with Emma Tutwieller and both carrying trays for lunch.

"Uh… hey Miss. Tutwieller." The teens say confused.

"Hello children how are you all doing working hard?" Miss Tutwieller asked.

"Uh what." Was all the kids said nervously.

"Oh forgive me children." Mr. Moseby said "She ringed the truth out of me quite literally I might add." Rubbing his neck absently.

"It's ok Mr. Moseby. I think we can trust Emma espically since she cares so much about these kids that she would strangle her boss just to make sure her students are alright." Brandon said chuckling.

"Thanks you Brandon for trusting me and I shall do everything possible to help out and if Mr. M isn't leaving the ship when the time comes then neither am I." Miss Tutwieller declared much to the shock of the group.

"But Miss T that's insane I would never all you to put yourself in such danger." Mr. Moseby said looking at her full of concern.

"It's how it is Mr. M I won't leave you or these kids." Miss. Tutwieller said kissing Mr. Moseby on the check and gathering up the kids in a big hug

"Well I found it's easier to never argue with a woman when she looks this sure of herself, but I do have to ask Emma are you sure?" Brandon asked but looking in her eyes he already knew the answer.

"Yes, Brandon I'm sure like Mr. Moseby these kids are special to me I mean what would I do without my best students and my two worst students where would my grading curve be then. Shot to hell that's where." Miss. Tutwieller said trying to hold back her tears with a joke.

"Oh Miss T!" Bailey said giving her a big hug followed by the rest of the teens.

"Alright then well since Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutwieller have brought lunch for you all I think now is a good time for you guys to take a break and eat while I got talk to these two to finalize some things." Brandon said as the kids started digging into the sandwiches that the two adults brought.

A short distance just of ear shot of the kids. Brandon looks at the two people standing in front of him sizing them both up before saying anything he knew their hearts were strong with their own light and that they truly cared about those kids he himself has taken under his wing being the Master Light Warrior although he never liked that title it made him sound better than everyone else. He then took a few moments before gathering this thoughts and speaking.

"I know I have asked from you both quite a lot but are you sure?" Brandon asked one final time hoping these two would change their minds for their own safety but when he looked up he saw no such luck.

"Yes, I have already informed you of my resolve as for Emma she can only answer for herself." Mr. Moseby said.

"I would do anything for those kids they may cause trouble but their hearts are always in the right spot even Zack." Miss Tutwieller said.

"Ok, I just had to be sure this battle would be hard fought and I'm not even sure if guns will work but next port I want you to make a phone call to Mr. Tipton saying we need ammunitions, weapons and two way radios here for you two and the rest of us if guns end up working great we will hold you up in bridge where you have the best view of the ship and you two can relay information via radio to us as well as hold your position." Brandon says

Brandon countiues to go over battle strategies with the two Adults and when he is done they all walk back to the others. Mr. Moseby excused himself to go make some preperations while Miss. Tutwieller has to get back to teaching some classes they both however promised to be back later that night for the night training. With them gone the door is once again locked and they continue back to weapons training soon they all had it down Brandon was actually amazed at how fast they were progressing in the back of his mind he was thinking these kids might be stronger than him and his team are in just a short while. Hours passed and they were all beat even the older Light Warriors as they decided to join in the training and spar with the younger ones.

"Amazing! These kids have already mastered their weapons and energy infusing in a day." Kyle said out of breath. "It took us three months at least to get this far."

"True but we didn't have a war in a month did we brother." Garret says just as tired.

"Man why do I feel like we're obsoliete and old." Joey said.

"Hey speak for yourself I'm a lady I'm never old." Alissa said

"Enough all of you this isn't the time we have to get them battle ready and weapons training is just the start you know the deciding factor of the leader of the team they need to have a leader to grow even stronger yes I admit one day they will surpass us but not yet and not in time for this war so stop belly aching and do your jobs and train these kids so we don't all die!" Brandon shouts

The teens were just shocked looking from one person to the next they have never seen their Master so angry before or understand why they were just as tired as their teachers but for some reason Brandon was standing tall like he was stronger now than when the first started training with him. Suddenly to the kids surprise the others got up took deep breaths and seemed fine also.

"Sorry cuz their good but your right they aren't that good yet." Kyle says.

"Right Sorry cuz it's our job to get them that good war or not." Garret said

"Yea, yea guess I'm just a lil out shape since me and you haven't fought in a long time it's good to have a challenge again." Joey says smiling looking at Zack.

"Sorry sweetie your right I shouldn't be worried about being old I should be more worried about these kids." Alissa says kissing Brandon who imidietliey calms down and then just winks at her friends who stifle a laugh.

The teens just looked on at wonder at the sudden change in the Master first he was ferious with his team and suddenly he was his old self again and this team was trying not to laugh but not succeeding they knew he was right and would listen to him but they couldn't help to find it amusing how no matter what Alissa could always calm his rage.

"Oh shut up guys and go ahead laugh." Brandon said laughing as he took his wife in his arms. "Why do you gotta stop me cold when I'm so damn heated."

Alissa just laughs and kisses her husband before getting serious again followed by the rest of the team.

"Right that's enough of a break let's get back to it." Brandon says.

With a groan the teens start to spar again with the older team. Another couple of hours pass and Mr. Moseby and Miss. Tutwieller returned and the sparing stopped.

"I have talked with Mr. Tipton and the items you requested will be dropped off tomorrow night." Mr. Moseby said.

"Good, now with everybody here I would like to go over we points disadvantages used for fighting demons. First off cutting off their head is a sure fire way of knowing their dead. Some demons can take a lot of punishment and still keep going but no matter what it is if its head leave the body the body will stop moving. Second demons hate to work together and sometimes will get in each other's way when fighting, use that to your advantage when fighting a large amount. And Third not all demons are alike so watch out of the unexpected. Understand!" Brandon goes through.

"Yes sir!" His charges shout as well as Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutwieller.

"Great so were done for the day while Kyle and Garret teach Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutwieller the finer points of hand to hand combat." Brandon says

They all leave except those four and head to the their rooms to shower then they all met at the restaurant for a quick meal made by their two favorite chefs before they opened the restaurant to the general public. The meal was delicious as always and the three opened the restaurant while the others went to go rest as the people started to flood in as many as could fit. People where lining up to eat there finally when it started to slow down Cody had a chance to talk with Brandon.

"Brandon you said earlier today that we still need to learn something that would decided who would lead us what do you mean about that." Cody asked.

"There are ancient techquies passed down to us that is said only those fit to lead are able to do. While we all have to potential only those willing to take up the mantel of leadership can do it. In all over history only one person was able to learn all three techniques. Most only learned one or two of them including my own father." Brandon said "And also in all of history one was able to make up his own personal technique as well."

Joey hearing this just smiles knowing who his best friend was talking about.

"Who was it the one who learned all three techniques?" Cody asked.

"You're looking at him young one." Brandon said smiling.

"Oh my god you did? Then who was the one who invented his own I would of though that it was you since you're so powerful." Cody said.

"Hey power isn't everything jeez." Joey said.

"Oh so it was you who did that's amazing." Cody said.

"Yea I didn't want to have to rely on Brandon to protect me I need to be doing the protecting some of the time too so I trained late at night alone to come up with my technique." Joey said.

"I see will you both teach me these techniques?" Cody asked.

"We will try to teach all of you them but only one of you will learn them that one will be leader."Brandon said.

**A/N this chapter here shows the deep down feelings Mr. Moseby has for his young charges and what they truly mean to the adults as i seen it next chapter will be up soon they will finally learn about these secret techniques that was spoke about earlier. Plz review and let me know what you think of the story so far.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 secrets of leadership

The next day the teens gathered in front of their master as they waited excitedly on what they he had to teach him, Cody had told them all last night after he got off of work what Brandon had said and they were all eager to learn who would lead them.

"Ok, what were going to do today is energy blasts. First of all you will master your basic energy bolt that all Warriors can do." Brandon said as he fires a bolt of light from his hand hitting a target across the gym.

"Now all you have to do is build up your energy and focus it out of your body in a blast of energy." Joey says hitting the same target.

For the next couple hours the teens worked on energy blast, soon they got it with no problem although they needed practice with their aim, since not one of them hit the targets and the gym wall was scorched. Brandon then decided to take a break for a little bit to allow the teens to recover some of the energy they have used up and so the wall doesn't fall down abuse it received. So as Brandon goes to look over the wall the rest leave and head to lunch.

"So yea I don't know if any of us are cut out to be a leader." Zack says looking down at his feet.

"We can't think like that, not now, not when we're so close to the war." Cody says.

"Cody is right Zack we will get it I mean think about it the others already said we are more advance than any previous team including themselves, it took them months to master this we have a day two tops." Bailey said trying to cheer up her friend.

"Bailey is right but it's still not good enough I we have to do more I say we come back here tonight and every night to get some extra training in. I can get the key to the gym no problem." London says.

"You're right that does sound like a good idea we can practice what we know already and how to use them as a team." Cody says nodding to each of his friends.

After Lunch the teens return to their training and after a few more hours they finally hitting the bulls-eye with little effort. Brandon then feels it's time to move on to the final three energy blast so he goes to demonstrate all three by setting up some dummies as targets.

"Ok, now that we have that down its time to move on to the final three that will decide who leads also, Joey will show you his attack that he learned through his own training." Brandon said.

"Now the first attack is called the Spirit Cannon. First like the bolt picture energy on the tip of your pointer and middle finger, then form that energy into a ball, lastly think of it being fired at your opponent, I like to picture my had as a gun and fire it that way with the hammer being my thumb releasing the energy, however that isn't necessary to fire it. Lastly remember these attacks can be controlled so if you originally miss your target it is ok, that is one of the reason it determines the leader of the group because only those who have extreme control over their energy can do these attacks and are worthy to lead. Allow me to demonstrate." Brandon said.

Quickly Brandon grabs his right wrist and forms his right hand in to a shape of a gun, suddenly a bright glow emits from his two fingers and from a ball of energy, which Brandon then fires intentionally missing his target. The teens are awe struck but they all noticed that even though Brandon fired the ball it was still attached to Brandon's fingers by a band of energy. Brandon then moves his two fingers and the ball follows it seemed where ever his finger tips moved the ball and energy bolt attached to it followed. Finally Brandon brought it back around and hit his target completely destroying it.

"Now then the second reason these attacks determine the leader is their sheer power. That was the weakest and smallest of my attacks and look at the damage it caused." Brandon said pointing to the smoldering area where the dummy used to be. "Now to the second attack is the Demon Blaster. For this attack its similar to the first however you form balls of energy on each of your fingers, like before you fire then out and they can be controlled however they can be manipulated it totally different ways. This attack is best used when there are multiply targets."

Brandon then sets up five targets and just like before grabs his right wrist but unlike before he leaves his hand wide open and forms five balls of energy on each tip of his fingers. Then firing them at the dummies however missing again on purpose and has the balls seemly being dancing in the air before hitting each target causing even more damage the before.

"This attack can also be used to surround a single enemy and crush him with all five energy balls. Now for the third attack it's called Devil's End, and this attack uses light energy to capture your enemy then you form a ball of massive energy to totally obliterate the enemy this attack is used for the most powerful of enemies. Also it is so powerful I can't demonstrate it in here come on lets go outside." Brandon says as he walks outside to a deserted Sky deck thanks to Mr. Moseby who closed it today for the demonstration.

"Ok see that boat with the dummy on it all the way over there." Brandon says pointing off to the distance.

The teens just nod as Brandon jumps on the rail and raises his hands between them light starts to shimmer and Brandon brings his arms chest leave and swings them open so his arms are still raised but at his side. Then he whirls them in an arc and then stops at the middle of his body, in between his hands a large ball of energy forms he then brings the balls in front of him and releases it at the boat trapped in time by the light before when the ball hits the dummy, boat, and even a small part of the ocean is gone destroyed by the blast. The teens could do nothing but looked shocked at the power of the attack as the ocean filled in the empty space.

"Wow, you can do that with so little effort?" Marcus asked amazed.

"Yea, let's get back inside before people start to ask questions on what that was. The teens agreed and they all head back into the gym where the rest of the team waited with knowing smiles when they saw the still shocked look of the teens.

"So Brandon showed you the Devil's End, did he?" Joey chuckled. "That is how we defeated the Darkness years ago. Back then was a very powerful Dark Warrior who not only made a pact to a demon but became one himself through a mystical artifact that is thankfully destroyed now. Well he was powerful more powerful than of us alone even Brandon here, but we stood by each other and we finally defeated him by giving our energy to Brandon to produce the United Devil's End, banishing the Darkness into the void."

"Is that who is behind this attack, he is the person that made Drake Masters and Theo Dark Warriors, huh." Cody stated.

The older group just looked at each other and could do nothing but nod their heads surprised at this boys reasoning skills.

"Yea he is sorry kids maybe I shouldn't have said anything I don't wanna scare you believe me we will be dealing with most of the army and those three." Joey said reassuringly "Hey since you all saw Brandon's attacks you wanna see mine?"

"Yea, for sure and just for the record we aren't scared we just want to know all the details we will be facing because guarantee that Theo will be coming for us when he gets here." Zack said.

"Fine, so I guess we better make sure your ready then, well anyways my attack is called Target X. Basically you form ball of energy in the palm of your had then when that is accomplished you flatten them to razor sharp disk, to do this just increase the rotation of the energy to a high speed, then you throw them at your target I like to form an X with my disk after the attack hits blast your target in the middle of the X with two bolts of light." Joey said as he demonstrated his attack. "Only problem is my attack can't be controlled it only a line of site attack much like a regular energy bolt.

"That is still impressive, especially since you came up with that attack all on your own." Cody said.

"Thanks kids, but I think you should learn the last technique that has to do with energy manipulation." Joey says looking at Alissa.

"I guess that's my cue." Alissa says smiling. "I don't have some over board attack like these two blow harts."

"Hey I resent that only Brandon's attack was over board I mean who blows up a ship and part of the ocean just to demonstrate his attack." Joey scoffed.

"Shut up man I can't help it that I just hat much more powerful." Brandon says smirking.

"Yea, anyways will you both shut up so I can finish." Alissa said stepping between the two pushing them away.

"Sorry Hun." Brandon says looking down.

"Yea, sorry." Joey says doing the same.

"Thank you, now as I was saying unlike those two my ability is a supportive one. The power to heal with the light, this was taught to me by my family who were healers even though they didn't have the full power of Light Warriors they did know how to use the Light to heal wounds and cleanse poisons from the body. Believe me these to idiots would have so many more scars if I hadn't been around while I was." Alissa says hugging both men in each arm.

Both of them could do nothing but nod sheepishly, agreeing on the truth of the matter. Then when she let them go asking for a volunteer to demonstrate on, they both got a devilish grin and summoned a weapon behind their backs and then suddenly attacked leaving both of the boys wounded on their shoulder and laughing. When Alissa looked back to see what all the commotion was about she let out sigh and smacked both of them in the head.

"Looks like I have to volunteers." She said as she walked to and place and hand over each of their shoulders.

As she does this, her hands seem to glow with a golden light, then slowly at first then the wound start to close back up and then finally they were closed completely. Leaving the boys laughing again and thanking Alissa, who in turns just smacks them again in the head.

"Now I can do many things with this power even attach severed limbs or grow back limbs that have been completely destroyed, however the one think I can't do is bring back the dead. Once the soul leaves the body I can no longer bring that person back, I can restore the body but not the soul of a man." Alissa says

The kids looked in awe and right away started practicing to masters the attacks. Hours later they still haven't been able to even have a glimmer of being able to do the energy attacks. Seeing the teens exhausted and beat he called an end to days training and sent the kids to the restaurant while he cleaned up. Later he saw that Cody had made them all dinner this night and sat down with his wife to enjoy themselves. After dinner he told Cody that they would keep the restaurant closed for the night so they can get some rest. After dinner everyone went to their cabins to rest up for the day or in the teen's case until they meet later that night to practice again.

Later that night the teens sneak out of their cabins to the gym. When they get there London produces a key and opens up the gym. The teens enter and got right to work with once again mastering their techniques. From the shadows however Brandon steps out, he can't help but smile at his students. They would be great someday of that he was sure, he then steps back into the shadows and disappears


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 chosen leader and the next step.

Early in the morning the kids wake up in the Gym still in the cloths they had been in the night before. The sun's rays shining through the high windows waking them and blinding them at the same time. They all get up from the place they decided to huddle together Cody and Bailey snuggled together next to them was Zack still slightly snoring away and next to him was London and Marcus huddled together. They were still laying down trying to ignore the sun beating down on them but soon gave up and decided to wake up only to find their teachers sitting down watching them sleep with amused smiles on their faces. Quickly the teens all got up, with the exception of Zack who was still sleeping. Cody quickly gives Zack a light kick to try to rouse him before they all get into more trouble.

"Five more minutes mom." Zack mumbled still in his sleep which caused Cody to kick him again, however this time a little more forcefully. "Huh, what? What's with all the kicking jeez?"

"Look around dummy." Cody whispers.

"Huh? What are you talking about Cod…" Zack starts as he starts to look around and the sleepiness starts to fade. He finally realizes who it is staring at him. "Oh. Uhh… we can explain."

"No need I know exactly what you were all doing here last night." Brandon started. "You think we would allow you to training at any time without someone supervising you at all time. What you were trying to master is quite dangerous."

"But, how we didn't see anyone and we made sure that we weren't followed." London said to their teachers.

"Aww… that is easy I used the last technique you all will learn but first let's see how much you all learned from last night." Brandon said as he steps back and shows the dummies and targets set up for them.

"Ok, but um… what time is it exactly and how long have we been sleeping?" Cody asked not sure of the time from just the bit of sunlight shining through the windows.

"If I would have to guess I say midday probably around noon." Joey said. "Brandon said you all didn't finally collapse form exhaustion till around five in the morning so we decided to let you sleep in." Joey said smiling.

"Oh man we already wasted half a day sorry guys. Well let's get to it." Cody says as they all take their places around the room showing off the progress they made from the night training.

As Brandon and the rest of his team looked on they were surprised to see all of the teens were able to show signs of being able to do one the first two attacks but none could be seen actually completing the attack or even close to the last and final one, and to their relief they see that not just one but two people were able to master the healing light technique, as Bailey and London are healing some of the bruises the other still had form their training the night before. Their attention then turned to the boys who could be seen still attempting the Marcus could be seeing charging up the Spirit Cannon but unable to keep it after it is fired, Zack can be seen with five balls of energy on each of his fingers but still unable to launch them, and finally when they look at Cody they are shocked what they see on one hand Cody has the Spirit Cannon charged and on the other the Demon Blaster also charged, no one has ever been able to do that not even Brandon who has mastered all three of the legendary techniques, the only problem was that when it came time to fire them they disappeared in mid flight.

Brandon then calls an end to the demonstration and says that they will start working on it again as soon as they had something to eat. Just then in walks Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiler with lunch for everyone and a big crate which Mr. Moseby wheels to the side while everyone eats.

"So I think I am going to have to redo the training schedule." Brandon laughs. "Since it seems like you all going to sneak out anyways and it's better if you're supervised properly that way you all don't fall asleep and miss a whole morning of training. So from now on we will have five hours of morning training, and hour for lunch five hours for afternoon training, and at midnight two hours of night training. Got that!" Brandon says.

"Yes sir." The teens rely as they go back to their lunch.

"Mr. Moseby may I talk to you for a second." Brandon says walking to the side with Mr. Moseby. "Is that the things we asked for?"

"Yes it is. They just got dropped off today." Mr. Moseby replied

"Good then in the afternoon practice you and Miss T. will be practicing your martial arts and use of these weapons understood after she finished her class so it gives you about two hours every day." Brandon said.

"Ahh… but you forget the midnight practice don't think we won't take advantage of that too." Mr. Moseby

"I didn't have a doubt in the world my friend." Brandon smiles and puts a hand on Mr. Moseby's shoulder.

They walk back to the others who are just about to finish up lunch. When they rejoin the group they all look to Mr. Moseby then to the crate wondering what could be inside. As if reading their thoughts Brandon starts to explain just that.

"Listen up people inside the crate are weapons for Non-Light Warrior combatants, also in there is two-way radios so we can stay in constant contact with in this ship now we will be docking in Hawaii in two weeks and about a week later, that is when we will most likely be encountering the Darkness's army since it will take him about a whole month since he found out we all were on board to gain enough strength to summon hi army and regain enough strength to attack. So I want us to use the last week to prepare by heading into the jungle on one of these islands and learning to use the radios and to fight like a team, but until then we have this week and two more to master all the techniques of the Light Warrior." Brandon orders. "Also it has been decided who shall lead the new team."

"Who Master? Is it Cody, I bet it is." London says causing her other teammates to stare at her. "What it makes sense I mean out of all of us only Cody can produce both attacks somewhat he is only a few days away from acquiring them as for the third one even Master said that not all leaders are able to do it, and even more all the signs are there. One Cody has been leading us since we started training helping us, protecting us, two his weapons is the only one with a name, three I know I agreed to fight on my own but for the most part we wouldn't even be here if Cody hadn't said he was fighting, we support him and he inspires us, the way I see it even if he wasn't the one chosen he still will lead because no matter what it is we always look to Cody for advice."

When London was finished her teammates were doing more than staring they straight were in shock, none could move or speak, the older group didn't know what to do to snap them out of this, but at the same time they glanced at London themselves, unsure of where this new found insight came from. It was a shock to them as well given London's past and general personality but they also acknowledged her growth not just as a Light Warrior but as a person, however to the teens who known her longer it was total shock.

"Ahem… Thank you London for stealing my thunder, but yes it is Cody you are absolutely right." Brandon finally finds the words to speak.

"Wow, I never thought I hear London say something intelligent." Cody said.

"I never thought I hear someone say London was right." Zack said.

"Are we all going to die now, because obviously the world is coming to an end." Marcus said.

"Oh you guys leave London alone I'm glad she finally noticing things that don't involve her." Bailey said hugging her roommate.

"Guys! That is enough we need to get back on track here." Brandon said a little annoyed.

"Yes Master." They all said.

"No Cody you are the leader can you handle that?" Brandon said. "We will be training you but it's your job to make them work as a team as a whole.

"Yea, I can Master, but you should know we already are a team we have been way before we became Light Warriors. We know each other's thoughts and feelings inside and out, and when I need advice I turn to Zack, when I need support I have Bailey, and when I need help I have all my friends to look to so sir being a team and working together is not the problem. The problem is being ready when the time comes to show you how much a team we can be." Cody says proud and respectful.

"Just what I expect to hear from you kid, well now let's get to work to make sure you all are ready." Joey says laughing.

With that they returned to training they trained till they were joined by Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiler who started practicing with swords and martial arts while the kept practicing their energy attacks. Two hours later they broke for dinner and opened the restaurant they worked till ten at night before they closed up shop and got a two hour rest till the midnight practice which was much of the same as the last two hours of afternoon practice. This routine went one for about another week and half when finally they had all mastered their energy attacks Cody mastered both attacks, Marcus mastered the Spirit Cannon, and much to everyone surprise much like Joey Zack created his own attack. He took Joeys idea in making the energy ball into a razor sharp disk but instead of just one he used the concept of the Demon Blaster and made five disks on each of his fingers, he called it five rings of Light. Also it looked like Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiler were more than proficient with the swords and martial arts.

Because of this Brandon decided to move on to the next technique they need to learn the next day at morning practice.

"Ok, guys now we finally learn the last and final technique, it's called shadow melding and this has two purposes, one to help with stealth and two it's sort of a way to teleportation between one place to another." Brandon says "Allow me to demonstrate."

Brandon walks to a shaded area of the gym and disappears completely then he walks out of another are on the other side of the gym. The teens can't help but be amazed they never seen anything like this. They could do nothing but stare all but Cody who had a confused look on his face.

"Master, we are able to shadow meld it doesn't sound like something a Light Warrior should be able to do." Cody says confused.

"Ahh… let me explain all Warriors may do this move you see the shadow is not light or dark it is a combination of both too much dark and it's just blackness, however the opposite is true too with too much light there is nothing but light. The shadow is a combination of both neither more or less than the other. So all warriors can use this technique however they do it in different ways. Light Warriors bend the light around them to become one with the shadows while Dark Warriors bend the darkness around them. Knowing this you can always tell who is shadow melding by the feel of the shadow." Brandon explains "Also when teleporting Light Warriors turn to beams of light to travel to another shadow however Dark Warriors are the opposite they use darkness and can only travel as far as the dark reaches. However truly powerful masters of this technique may cause a dark void to teleport form place to place if you are a Dark Warrior and if you are a Light Warrior you may be able to disappear in the light."

"Yea only one Dark Warrior may create void portals, and only one Light warrior may light meld." Joey said. "Can you guess who they are?"

"I like to say the Darkness and Brandon for a hundred." Zack answers sarcastically.

This cause Joey to laugh and shake his head, the teens just looked at their Master in a whole new light on how powerful he actually was. Brandon just smiles at his pupils and then smacks Joey but looks at Cody with a thoughtful look. After a moment however he started everyone back to training he set up the gym to create as many shadows as possible. Hours pass and they still weren't able to get finally lunch was served as they took a break Brandon informed Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiler that they would now be working with knives and martial arts and that they will save the gun training when they docked in Hawaii and everyone was off the ship. After lunch training resumed as always and again they got into a routine with the teens practicing five hours in the morning with the shadow meld training break for lunch then another five hours of training joined by Mr. Moseby and Miss. Tutweiler who had knife fighting training and then dinner followed for a long break then midnight training. This lasted about a week and the teens were able to finally shadow meld. As the ship docks and all the passengers and crew were heading off the ones who stayed upped their training knowing they were only a week away before the battle.

**Somewhere in Boston**

"Finally I'm able to summon my army." The Darkness says looking at Drake from the computer screen.

"Good Master I know it will take you another week to recover to teleport us all to the ship so you may store them in one of my abandon warehouses." Drake said.

"Excellent idea summon Theo to me that pitiful whelp shall tend to my army till we are ready to proceed with our plans." The Darkness said.

"As you wish my Master." Drake says bowing then. "THEO! GET OVER HERE NOW!"

"Yes, Drake, Master, what may I do for you two?" Theo comes in bowing low.

"Go to the warehouse where I will summon my army and make sure they are tended to and ready when we are to attack and destroy the light forever." The Darkness says.

"And the Tipton's right Master?" Drake asks.

"And those retched twins too right?" Theo asked almost begging.

"Yes my minions all your enemies as well as mine shall be destroyed when we are through not a soul will be left to stand in my way." The Darkness said

Theo disappears in the void created for him and emerges in front of a massive army of all sorts of demons. All he could do was smile as he looked at the massive army he will help lead to destroy his hated enemies the two twins that embarrassed him to no bounds.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 final hour

The next day after the boat docked and the last person had exited the ship, all those remaining were having a meeting in the gym. Everyone was spread out on the bleachers looking to the person that had called them all here. Brandon was standing in the middle of the gym pacing back and forth, from time to time he would stop and open his mouth to say something, but close it and shake his head and resume pacing. The whole group was starting to get bored, the teens couldn't figure out what was making Brandon so hesitant to speak, while the older members of the congregation knew exactly why Brandon was unable to speak. He was going over and over in his head final plans for the attack and each time he think he plan was good enough he would see a fault or a chance a person would die and rethink his entire plan all over. Finally Alissa had enough of it and got up and walked up to Brandon.

"Hey babe snap out of it, I know what you're doing and we just have to trust each other we all are assuming the risk so just out with it." Alissa said.

"I'm sorry Hun you know me I can't even fathom to think about losing any of you especially the kids they are so young." Brandon says looking at teens.

"I know but they are far more advance then we were at their age. Heck when we were their age we were all out of practice. You do remember we only defeated the Darkness there years ago, and we spent a year fighting his minions to retrain our abilities and get us into fighting shape." Alissa said looking into her husband's eyes. "These kids are as ready as we were when we faced the Darkness three years ago we became stronger after, so will they besides they have us to watch out for them."

Brandon could do nothing but look at his wife, he knew she was right however the protectiveness he felt with all his friends was still strong and he stilled worried. Finally he took a deep breath calmed himself, kissed his wife and began going over the final plans. Alissa just smiles and walks back to her seat on the bleacher to hear her husband's plans knowing if they follow it everything should work out just fine.

"Ok, sorry about that guys. I just had to collect my thoughts for a moment there and thanks to Alissa I have. Now for final battle training we all will travel to one of the small islands off the coast here with all the equipment here in the crate. Mr. Moseby I would like to ask you to call Mr. Tipton and arrange to ship more ammo for these guns as we will be using some of what we have already as test fire for you and Miss T to accustom yourself to them. As for the rest of us we will all be taking a radio and head into the jungle and we will slip into two teams, these radios have two frequencies so one will be my team and the other Cody's. We will all learn to use the radios to support and coordinate our movements it will be much like the survival exercise however both teams will be hunting each other, understand?" Brandon said.

"Yes sir!" They all shouted out.

"But what about us we need to be in contact with you as well."Mr. Moseby said.

"Yes I know we will each take a camera with us that will stream a video link to each of you as you are practicing with your own guns you will be directing the other team from the video stream you see. Each of you will be on another team from the video your receiving. Since that will how it will be on the bridge you can see from all the video monitors relaying to the bridge as well as the window where we are most needed." Brandon said.

"Understood, we will do our best to guide you all." Mr. Moseby said. "Now shall we head out to the island?"

"Yes lets I will hand out all the gear there, however since we have so much gear let's take the helicopter." Brandon said.

Everyone loads up the copter and they all head in luckily once upon a time Kyle had taken helicopter lessons and was able to fly the copter to the island and land safely. However it wasn't a very smooth ride and everyone was happy to be on solid ground again and once everyone was done kissing the earth they now stood on Brandon informed Mr. Moseby to ask Mr. Tipton to send an extra pilot as well with the extra ammo.

"Alright now that we are all here in one piece let's get down to business remember we only have five days to get everything done." Brandon said as he started handing out equipment.

He handed everybody a set of wireless two-way radios, they looked like Bluetooth headsets but were only able to communicate with each other of the same frequency, the group all out the radios on their ears and did a test run as Brandon ran a couple feet down the beach out of ear shot range and Alissa tried the radios out.

:Testing, testing, do you copy? Brandon can you hear me.: Alissa said into the mic.

:Affirmative reading you loud and clear.: Brandon replied on his end.

"Ok, first off set your radios guys, my team will be channel one and Cody's team will be channel two." Brandon says when he rejoins the group. "Moseby you will be on my team and receiving video feed form Cody's team and Emma you will be on Cody's team receiving video from my team.

As Brandon says this everyone starts to set their radios to the proper channels and separate. Brandon then hands Mr. Moseby and Miss. Tutweiler each a video Monitor and sets them up a few feet apart on the tables they had brought. Then he goes and sets up dummies and targets they had also brought along at different distances further down the beach from each table. This was to be their firing range. He then walks back to the others and hands Cody a camera that was like a head set so it saw what Cody did and then takes one for himself.

"Ok, these headset camera will relay a video feed to the monitors on the tables from where every we are in six mile radius of the monitor same with radios they will work as long as they are within a six mile radius of each other, these are just in from the military state of the art. Now for your armor, as of right now I have no idea how effective these Kevlar armors will against demons or even dark energy bolts but I do know they will at least provide you with some protection against also included in here are some pants and long sleeve shirt evidently these are from black ops. and the fibers are mixed in with Kevlar too creating light but durable clothing as well as the armor on top hopefully you all will come out less scared then me and Joey." Brandon jokes as he hands out the armor and special black opts. clothing.

"I can't believe I'm actually wearing this eww… it's all black and ugly, plus it has no sparkles." London says.

This causes everyone to laugh as they look at her in her gear, it was true what she was wearing would definitely not be on her rack of clothing any time soon. After everyone has calmed down Brandon then starts to take out a bunch of other garments and what looked like holsters for guns and sheaths for blades. He then hands these to Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiler.

"Here you go you two these are tactical vest they have pockets for holding extra magazines…" Brandon starts before he is interrupted by London.

"Oh I hope its fashion magazines I need to update this look." London says smiling.

The group just looks at her and shakes their heads; no matter how much she has grown bits of the old London still remained. With small laugh Brandon continued.

"And a built in sheath for your survival knife you were trained in using. Also here is a hip holster for your handguns and a back sheath for your swords you were also trained in for close quarters combat." Brandon says handing them each item.

"Thank you my boy but when do we get to the actual weapons?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"I was just getting to that here are your swords and knives." Brandon says handing them their blades. He then stands up and takes the crate and puts it in between the two tables and starts bringing out guns and placing them on the table. "Now as for your guns I will go over each one with you ok. First off, Mr. Moseby since you have gotten far stronger in the last couple weeks I think you will be able to handle the kick back of this gun, the 50. Desert Eagle. It's one of the most powerful hand guns there is. Now Miss T I have for you the M9 9mm pistol, it has a good amount of stopping power with far less of kickback. Next Mr. Moseby I give you the OICW it stands for Objective Individual Combat Weapon, it has laser ranger finder, day/night optics and tracking, and a video relay sight system that communicates with high explosive burst 20mm rounds with point detonation and point detonation delay, it also fires 5.56mm Kinetic energy rounds it comes with a 30 md KE and a 6 md HE it can fire KE rounds up to 830 rounds/ min and 10 HE rounds/min. And for Miss T we got the M16A2's baby cousin the M4 Carbine also with a M203 40mm grenade launcher plus Mr. Tipton as given us a variety of grenade rounds, explosive, smoke, and incendiary grenades."

"Wow these are amazing these are all military issue, are they not?" Mr. Moseby looks at the guns in wonder.

"All but the Desert Eagle but even that is hard to come, and the OICW is still brand new straight out of the testing period not very many are manufactured yet, so yea it's a good thing Mr. Tipton has some good connections." Brandon says.

"Wow! There sure are a lot of bullets." Miss Tutweiler said.

"Yup and we are gonna need more when the time goes right so everyone let's get to work." Brandon says as the two adults take their places at their stations and begin firing at their targets and the two teams head into the jungle.

When they teams leave the teacher and manager can hear their respective teams on their radios as they fire away. Each of them feeling the different kick back of which ever weapon they were using a the time, knowing that they had to get used to the kick back in a hurry or else they might fail to support their young charges and that could lead to everyone's death. So they continued to train with their weapons as they give their team advice on either how to avoid the other team or track them down. At the end of the day both adults have very sore wrist and shoulders but they just rest till the next day and start all over again.

This goes on for the full five days by the end of the trip the Tipton copter comes in to view and drops off the pilot as both copters take the gear and teams back to the ship where they will spend the last day preparing the ship for battle

**A/N ok just like to thank all the good comments I'm getting so far and the next chapter will be a full chapter about how each of the people on the ship feel about the upcoming battle and their individual and personal views . Also the OICW mentioned in this chapter is an actual gun and not something just made up off the top of my head I even have the website if u want it ask me for it and I will be happy to give It to you I just saw it looking up ammunition sizes for the guns I knew were real and I found this one I mean I even had to look up what KE and HE ammunition meant lol well I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep up the good reviews will update again soon thank you**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N hey there sorry this took so long to update but yea been kind of busy and not to mention this one of the longest chapters I have written for this story the next chapter will probably be just as long although I might break it up into two parts I'm not sure yet but yea I will try to update as soon as possible thanks and again I own nothing but my idea and original characters all the rest belongs to Disney **

Chapter 14 the calm before the storm

Once back on the ship Brandon tells everyone to get ready and to get some rest before tomorrow. Since no one knew when the attack would begin Brandon had everyone take shifts on look out in groups of two as soon as it hit midnight. Well with that everyone went their separate ways to relax, rest, and pretty much get themselves ready for their battle tomorrow. Each one of them having something on their minds

**London's POV**

I can't believe this. I have changed so much in such a short amount of time. I went from being a spoiled heiress who was so mad at my daddy for sending me to this stupid sea school where I thought I would have no one here with me but Mr. Moseby and he was always busy running the ship. Then the twins showed up I was happy but I had to act like I cared less I had an image to uphold but I knew I would have some real friends on board we had so many adventures in the hotel, I knew we would have those same type of adventures as then all over the world. Yes I was mad at having to share a room with a roommate who couldn't be bribed but that just shows what kind of character she really had and I had another actual friend who cared about me as a person instead of me as a hotel heiress. I was truly happy still spoiled but happy and blissfully ignorant, some would call it being airheaded but me I just see it is as I can careless I have what I need all the money in the world and friends who care nothing about it but like me for me no matter how I act so why do I need to learn anything or be aware of anything that's why I had Maddie, Cody, Zack, Bailey, Mr. Moseby, all the Tipton employees like Carey and Estiban, and even Marcus, who was actually kind of cute when I stopped to think about it I wish I got a chance to tell him that I know he has been telling me that for ages . But again that all changed when Brandon and the others came aboard they forced me to learn to be aware if not I could die, now I am more than a hotel heiress, I'm a hero a guardian of the Light. The fate of the world is in my hand and that scares me a little bit. Now I see why my father wanted me to learn so much to prepare me for the real world eventually I would have to inherit the company if I want to stay rich, daddy just wanted me to know how to run so I don't lose everything. That look on his face when Brandon told him I was ready to be a Light Warrior was the proudest I ever seen him, but it wasn't because I had finished training it was cause I was a new person and someone finally worthy. I decided to go make a call to my father about taking the necessary business and training needed to take over the company one day. Then get some sleep before tomorrow and my watch shift.

**Bailey's POV**

I was walking hand in hand with the man I love even in these dark times I couldn't be happier. I know, I sound way to chipper for the battle for the fate of the world coming up and all but I couldn't help it. I loved this man here with all my heart and I hoped he loved me just as much. We had been through so much these past few years from him trying to win me over with the mulch festival and the Hannah Montana concert tickets, to us being a couple and him saving me form a ghost, standing with me to save whales, and getting each other gifts like earrings and two head amebas, We even went through our share of fights, the biggest being our anniversary and a short break-up in Paris of all places, but we had worked it out gotten through it and because of it our relationship was stronger than ever. He was walking me down back to my cabin so we could get some rest, but all I could think about was the past few months and how they changed so drastically and how I would never have been able to do it without Cody. Then I suddenly realized what could happen in less than 24 hrs. we will be attacked at some point and there was a chance that either I or Cody and even possibly neither of us will see the next day. I suddenly had the urge to ask him to make love to me. Don't get me wrong I care not about dying a virgin; however I do care that I won't be able to spend one night with the man she loves. Cody must have seen something was on my mind because the next thing I know I hear asking me a question.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked ashamed that I didn't even notice Cody was talking to me.

"I asked is there something on your mind you look troubled." Cody said giving me a small smile.

"Um… yea there is actually." I stammered out not quite sure how to ask this. "I…I was thinking about us, about tomorrow and well h…how we both are v…virgins"  
"yea sooo…" Cody started confused.

Oh my God I was so embarrassed I didn't know if I could go on asking him, but I had to I wanted my life complete before I face tomorrow's turmoil.

"Well I was thinking maybe we can you know make love tonight before we get some rest?" I said my voice still shaking

"Are you sure babe? I know we both talked about this and we decided that we will wait till we are both ready." Cody said looking into my eyes.

"Yes I am, I love you and I can't picture my first time and possible my last time with anybody else." I said looking up at him my lips inches from his.

"Ok, if you say so." Cody said kissing me then picking me up in his arms as he walks me to my room.

When we get there we find London already asleep in her bed, so not wanting to wake her we slowly close the door and run hand and hand to Cody's room since we knew there wouldn't be any one in there since his roommate Woody was sent ashore. When we got there we quickly locked the doors.

**Mr. Moseby's POV**

I was silent as I was setting up the bridge making it ready for the attack. Luckily the video monitors for the whole entire ship were on panels facing the only door and the viewing window behind us was two inch thick Plexiglas the demons would have a hard time trying to get through that so there was little chance for attack from behind. Brandon must have gone through the plans for the ship to think of this strategic place where we could see the whole ship with little effort to defend it. This was all going through my head as I was placing my OICW on the panel along with a good amount of magazines for both my KE and HE and even still more in my vest pocket. Then next to it I started placing mags. for my Dessert Eagle with still more in my other vest pocket. I then looked into the crate and just sighed there was still hundreds more magazines of all my weapons in the crate.

"Do we really need all this ammo?" I wondered to myself.

"I'm sorry did you say something Mr. M?" The love of my life Emma said as she was setting up our roll away beds we brought up so we could get some sleep without having to leave the bridge.

"Oh no, sorry I was just thinking out loud to myself." I said shaking my head embarrassed that she heard me.

She just shrugged her shoulders and went back to work. I still haven't been able to tell her how I really felt after short time we dated two years ago on the singles cruise. I really wish that we hadn't broken up and the time we spent together were some of the happiest times I ever had. But it just wasn't meant to be I guess now facing this eminent danger was just making things worst. We had gotten so close these last couple weeks training together and preparing everything for the kids, our kids I realized because even though they had parents they were as much as our kids as they were their parents for most part, at least the part that counts, we both loved them and cared for them as much as their own parents, we have watched and guided them through the years and even if I'm technically single and unmarried this was my family. Emma and those kids were my family and the reason I'm here risking my life for all of them. With this new realization all I could do was smile as I was finishing setting up Emma's weapon station and going to reinforce the viewing window because even though it was two inches think it never heart to be prepared.

**Emma Tutwiler POV**

I just sat there staring at him as he did all he could to reinforce the windows placing some of the random things in the bridge to cause another barrier just past the window, so if anything did get pass all that they would have to cross the barrier as well giving us time to take care of the threat and change our tactics. I could do nothing but smile as I started at the man I loved ever since we dated all those years ago my feelings for him just grew and grew. I even started to like the three stogies thanks to this man. I know silly right the whole reason we broke up and I ended up liking them in the end. I still wanted to tell him how I felt as these years went on, but I just couldn't. We ended things ok enough but what if for him it really was the end. I just frowned as I thought this he must have noticed because no soon had I frowned did he ask me about it.

"What's wrong is there something wrong with the way I reinforced the window?" Mr. Moseby asked worried.

"Hmm… oh no just thinking that's all, your barricade is fine." I said smiling.

"Oh ok well then what's on your mind? A penny for your thoughts you know you can tell me anything." Mr. Moseby said to me smiling.

"Yea I know…" I started nervous not sure what he say. "Well I was thinking about when we broke up two years ago. I know we ended things on a good note eventually but I have to be honest all these years I still had feelings for you and well each year they would grow."

After I said that I didn't quite get the reaction I was hoping for or even thought of. Mr. Moseby was laughing at me. I couldn't believe it he was laughing at me it must have really been over completely when we broke up those two years ago. Tears started to form from my eyes as I screamed at him.

"Fine if you didn't feel the same you could of just told me, instead of laughing in my face if I wanted to be laughed at because of my love life I would have just told Zack and London." I cried out.

At that Mr. Moseby stops laughing and sees my tears he quickly comes sits next to me and puts and arm around me wiping my hears with his pocket hanky.

"Oh no Emma you misunderstand I was laughing because I was thinking the same exact thoughts not two minutes ago. I love you Emma ever since we dated I felt that way about you, I thought you might not feel the same but still I was content because even if you didn't I realized that we were still a family. You, me and the kids, we are a family that love and support each other no matter what so what if none of us except Zack and Cody are actually related by blood we are what a family should be supportive, helpful and loving. I mean while else would we be here, two normal people be here fighting against demons if we didn't." said looking into my eyes then kissing on the cheek.

"Your right, we are a family and I love you so let's go to bed now we need some rest and with everyone's help and support I knew you, me and the kids will make it out of this just fine so we will have the rest of our lives to worry about everything else." I said as we laid down turning our radios on and turning the volume to high to wake us up if there was a problem since we were suppose to sound the ships alarm and we were also the last to go on duty and the only one who would get a full night's sleep due to the time we had to take up setting up the bridge.

**Kyle POV**

"Hey wake up dumbass we gotta get to our shift." I said as I kicked Garret away.

"Alright, alright I'm up stop kicking me." Garret says as I started to get dressed in my gear.

I had to admit working for a billionaire sure had its advantages, I was totally digging the new gear we got not that we actually needed it but it made us look damn cool. Finally I saw my idiot brother was ready and we walked off toward the sky deck. We had the first two hours so we decided that I would stand and watch the on the outside in case they came from the water and Garret would patrol the ship for the first hour then change places for the last. We turned our radios to channel two so not to wake Mr. Moseby and Emma unless trouble was here and still be able to communicate with each other. With that Garret took off and I just went back and forth watching the seas.

As I was staring off into the sea I just though back to all those years ago when we first faced the Darkness how powerful he was. I knew we could beat him again but it still worried me that we had to go into this battle with people as green as the kids and Mr. Moseby and Emma. Still I had to admire their strength, the kids grew so fast into Light Warriors far faster than we ever did and those two adults went through hell to be ready for today they wouldn't leave those kids for nothing. It was good to know those kids had such good people looking out for them it kind of made me jealous, a little bit at least the only people who cared about me that way were my own teammates no one outside of this group here, no one to love, or care about besides my family here. No girl or kids of my own that I would fight to protect, and that though made me a little sad.

Well luckily after this battle it would finally be over, I could retire and let the new generation take over I could finally live a normal life find a normal job and find a girl of my own. That thought alone made me happy and determined to get out of this little scrap unharmed.

**Garrets POV**

I was patrolling the corridors lost in thought wondering aimlessly making sure all was still quite, while at the same time wondering what was going to happen to us after this battle. This current team of Light Warriors would no longer be needed, we could finally retire. But the only problem is I'm not sure if I want to retire from this life adventuring. I don't know how to do anything else sure I'm good with working with my hands and fixing things but when it comes down to it my trade is adventuring and fighting, everything else is just a hobby. What was I going to do after, what could I do? Live a normal life? Yeah right, what would I want with normal. I would get to bored staying in one place for too long. These were all the thoughts going through my head when suddenly I hear Kyle's voice telling me it's time to switch places. So I then walk up to the sky deck to finish my shift and shaking these thoughts from my head right now I had to focus on the battle ahead. I could worry about after when the time comes.

**Marcus POV**

I woke up an hour early for my shift, I don't know how but by some luck I had partnered up with London the girl I have been crushing on since I first came to this ship. I mean sure I have dated a few girls here and there this past year. I mean come one I am Lil' Little but still she is the one I always think about even when I'm with those other girls, even if she runs all over me and uses me. However she has changed these past few months, maybe she will actually take me seriously when I tell her how I feel? I thought to myself this was all too much I mean I might die in a couple of hours and the girl I like won't even know I had lived. I slumped my shoulders as I was walking the hallway toward her room not really sure what to do. I looked at the clock it was almost time to go meet London for our shift I was determined to tell her I wasn't going to say I never tried at least, I have to tell her even if she blows me off again at least I won't have any regrets going into this battle.

"Hey are you ready to go?" A voice behind me asked.

I turn around to see the very woman I was thinking about.

"Y...yeah just been waiting on you." I stuttered out like I was just caught doing something I wasn't supposed to.

"Oh ok, well sorry for making you wait." London said cheerfully

"Oh no you didn't make me wait that long it's not a problem I was just thinking about some stuff." I just babbled afraid I had offended her.

"Oh what were you thinking about?" London asked smiling.

"Well here is the thing London I like you, I mean I really like you. As well, more than just a friend." I said shutting my eyes after afraid of the rejection.

"Oh, I know I have known from the start." London said cheerfully as we started to walk to the sky deck to relieve Kyle and Garret.

"Huh?" was all I could say confused as what was going on her reaction wasn't what I had expected.

"I have known since we meet that you liked me. You told me so back then when you first came to the ship and ever since then you keep helping me and doing stuff for me that would otherwise be degrading for a man. Like the time you let me put my dresses in your closet and other times. I mean Zack and Cody don't even do things like that for me and we are pretty much like family." London just said smiling back at me.

"So you did know this whole time? I mean you know I existed?" I said in wonder. I didn't know what to think, here I though she just used me because she was shallow and snobby and though I was just another person she could use. I had no idea she knew this whole time about how I felt. I didn't know what to feel whether I should be excited that she knew I existed and had feelings for her or angry for the fact that she used those feelings for her own personal gain. I was just about to say something before she cut me off.

"Look I know it looks bad but I didn't use your feelings for me to make you do stuff for me, that was never my intention I just had you do those things because I needed them done." London said. "Wait! That still sounded wrong, more like the old me huh? Well let me try again, I know this isn't a good enough excuse but what I did to you wasn't out of spite or malice. I also want you to know I never did it because I knew how you felt about me. I was raised a certain way always getting my way and people doing things for me especially those who like me as more than most and yea I would date them and use them but for the most part I never had any feelings in return so it became like a habit for me. However your different I had actually liked you back but my old ways are hard to bury so I had used you and never gave anything back well because that was what I had always done before, but now I'm different. So I would like to try a different kind of relationship with you one where we both give and take. Something like Cody and Bailey's relationship, just not so lame and corny. That is if you will still have me?

I had just listened in silence to London's explanation. I couldn't believe it those words did come out of her mouth right. That she liked me back and I really did forgive her I mean why wouldn't I have put up with her old self for far too long and still had a mad crush on her so why should I stay mad at her when she is trying to change. I finally realized that neither of us were talking and she was just staring at me with pleading eyes. I had to answer her but words were hard to form.

"Uhh… well of course London I forgive you, and I would love to try a relationship out." I finally said smiling like a fool.

I just looked at London who was smiling back, she held out her hand and I took it and together we walked the rest of the way to the sky deck hand and hand.

**Cody's POV**

I was just laying in my bed looking down at the most beautiful site in the world. My girlfriend sleeping in my arms, I couldn't believe we had finally made love to each other. It was magical, I was so glad I waited it felt like pure ecstasy and happiness. After we both finished we both our cloths back on and went to bed to rest up for the upcoming battle. That was five hours ago, it was not almost 4 O' clock and time for our turn at watch. However I didn't have the heart to wake the woman I loved with all my heart. I just sat there stroking her head thinking back to all the things that changed. No longer was I the dorky wimpy twin brother of Zack. I mean I lead a team of superheroes and after this battle than what, would I be able to go off to college and follow my dreams or would I have to give it all up to have a life of fighting? These thoughts at first scared me to death, but then I remembered that no matter what I did Bailey would always be with me so it wouldn't be all that bad no matter what path my life took. All I knew is that I would fight and give my life to protect this woman in my arms, and after if I make it out alive I will ask her to marry me. My thoughts were broken when Bailey started to stir. She looked up at me and just smiled.

"Morning beautiful, How you feeling hale Bailes?" I asked her kissing her on the forehead.

"I feel great, how could I not I had the most magical night, the best I could ever ask for." Bailey said smiling. "Thank you, Cody for being my first and my last."

"Bailes don't talk like that you have plenty of chances after we get through this fight." I said concerned on why she was being so negative on surviving when I would make sure she did.

"That's not what I mean silly, I mean it's either with the man I love or no one at all and Cody you're the only man I will ever love." Bailey said kissing me.

I all I could do was blush with embarrassment, here I thought she was being down about the fight coming up but instead in her own way just declared that we would be together forever. This just strengthened my resolve marry her when this was all done.

"Oh my God it's getting late, we better hurry up and get our gear on and head out for our shift." Bailey said noticing the clock.

"OK, let's go."I said as we both got out of bed and got changed into our gear. A few minutes later, we were dressed for our battle and heading to the sky deck hand and hand.

**Alissa's POV**

I woke up an hour before it was mine and my husband's shift for look out. It was an amazing night; we made love just like we did right before we left for the ship. I hate these battles and the way they make me feel. I hated not knowing if me or any of the people I cared about would see the next day, thankfully after this battle it would be all over and me and my husband can settle down for good and I can go back to being a regular psychiatrist again. All this was going through my mind when suddenly I had the urge to throw up. I jumped out of bed so fast I woke Brandon and I know he saw and heard me in the bathroom.

"Honey, are you alright?" he asked me as I heard a knock on the door.

"Yea, I'm fine must be nerves or something, you know with going in with a green team I really don't want to lose anyone." I replied back hoping myself that was all it was. "Go ahead and start getting ready babe, I will be out soon and it's almost time for our shift."

"Ok Hun let me know if you need anything." I heard him say as he started to get ready.

I just sighed and cleaned myself up a little bit brushing my teeth and rising out my mouth before I left the bathroom. I came out gave my husband a quick kiss and started to get myself ready. Five minutes later we were both dressed and ready for our shift so we started heading to the sky deck.

"Allow me beautiful." Brandon says opening the door for me and bowing and sweeping his arm.

"Oh, you are just too smooth for your own good Mr. Kamihikari." I said laughing.

"And you are just so beautiful I can't help myself Mrs. Kamihikari. Now let's get to the sky deck and relieve those two love birds before they get antsy." Brandon said smiling.

And with that we walked out the door and too the sky deck.

**Brandon's POV**

I was staring out on the ocean, while my wife was patrolling the hallways. I was worried because I knew something was bothering Alissa but I couldn't figure out what it was. I mean it's not uncommon for people to throw up due to nerves, but Alissa has been through this before and she didn't throw up then. Maybe it was because of the kids being involved. I don't know all I could think about was something wasn't right and I had this uneasy feeling in my gut telling me that by the end of the day something bad was going to happen. I was shaken from my thoughts when I heard my radio go off.

:It's all quite down here so far, what about you babe?: I heard Alissa ask me through the two-way.

: Same here, not a sound just you and me sweetie.: I said back as I stared out into the ocean.

It was almost time for our shifts to end I could tell because I saw the Sun breaking the horizon. I was in awe at the sun coming up and how beautiful it was it reminded me of Alissa and how beautiful she was to me. The light in her eyes trapped me the moment we met and again the second time after we both had grown up so much. Sure she still dated other guys after we meet again and it bothered me but I wouldn't stop her no matter how I felt, and eventually fate brought us together as one and we been that way ever since. I just couldn't wait till this fight was over then I could stop worrying about all the danger I had to put her and my friends in and finally focus on what me and her both want. To start a family, that thought alone put a big smile on my face as I stared off into the horizon waiting for the sun to come up and with it a new day, Hopefully it isn't a day full of tragedy.

**Zack's POV**

I was just about done getting ready in the gear Brandon gave us when there was knock at my door, I went to go open it only to find Joey standing in my door way.

"What's up man, I was just about to go meet you." I said inviting him in while I finished getting ready.

"Yea, I was up early had a lot on my mind so I decided to meet you here." Joey said as he waited for me to finish at the door way.

I finished and we were off to the sky deck. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to get paired up with my mentor. Out of all the Light Warriors, Joey was my favorite. I guess it's because I relate to him the most, it sounded like he was just like me growing up I guess it just made me feel like there was hope for me too. I was just about to tell him how much I envied him, as an adult he had the life I always wanted. He traveled all over, met beautiful women, and was always seemed to have fun no matter where he goes. Him, and my dad were a lot alike, that is until my dad did the worse things possible he got remarried to my mother no less. Boy was Cody happy I mean they have been getting along better these last couple of years but I never thought they would get married again. Now I was just the last one who was living the sweet life. All these thoughts where in my head as I made a joke about relieving the married couple from guard duty and what Joey said next really threw me for a loop.

"You know I'm kind of jealous of those two. To be so in love I hope one day I can find that." Joey said looking off into the distance deep in thought.

"Huh? But what about the life you have now going around different places meeting new girls and just having fun where ever you go?" I asked him.

"Is that what you think my life is all about?" Joey asked back laughing.

"Yea, isn't it? I mean it's what I hear from the others at least dude your living the sweet life. Why would you throw all that away for one girl?" I asked him dumbfounded.

"Yea, that's my life right now, but it isn't because I want it that way Zack." Joey said shaking his head.

I just stood there looking confused I couldn't believe what I was hearing why would a guy like this want to trade it all and become a guy like my brother all love struck and dopey. I just couldn't understand it.

"Zack, the reason I am always hooking up with girls is because I haven't found the right one and when I do finally have a girlfriend she is usually all wrong for me, it's more of an attraction thing and because of this I end up trapped in a horrible relationship and because of this I end up hurting that girl because I don't have the same strong feelings as Brandon and Alissa have, as Cody and Bailey. You see that is wrong of me and unfair to the girl I'm dating even if she is obsessive, jealous, needy, and borderline crazy." Joey said shaking his head.

I could do nothing but stare at him was that really the life he led cheated on women because he was stuck in a bad relationship he couldn't get out of. Always looking for Mrs. Right but usually settling for miss right now until she shows up. That did sound horrible but it can't be like that all the time. Could it?

"What, I know I have a problem with the crazy ones, Brandon's always telling me they seemed to be attracted to me like moths to a flame. However what Brandon has there he has the real sweet life. A woman who will be there for him no matter what, who loves him unconditionally and would never try to change him, believe me when you live my life that's all women try to do is try to force you to change. And lastly Brandon has unconditional trust, something I have never had even if I have never actually cheated on a girlfriend. Now you keep saying that I seem to have fun where ever I go, and that is the truth. However it isn't for the reason you think. I can care less if woman come up to me or if they decided to hook up with me at the end up the night or whatever no its because I always have Brandon and Alissa with me they make it fun no matter where I go. Brandon has known me for a long time, he knows how I am and always watches over me while at the same time never stopping my fun but enhancing it by his own actions and because he has Alissa he is more carefree and worries less because she watches both of us and supports our actions always even if she does get mad when I end up hooking up with a girl. She won't really do anything to stop me because she accepts me because I'm Brandon's friend, much how I see Bailey do when you say something sexist or stupid." Joey says the last part with a laugh and continues on his way to the sky deck.

I just stood there for a little bit pondering this new information giving to me. Joey was living a stale life made only better because he had Brandon and Alissa in it two love birds who when together and able to be just themselves not Light Warriors could be just a vomit educing as my brother and Bailey. I thought back to every time Bailey would scold Cody about something he did or said but would never tell him no to do it just that he shouldn't, she wasn't trying to change him at all just making suggestions if he chose to take it, she still accepted him regardless. Then I thought about some girl I dated always making me do stuff and wear stuff I wouldn't want to wear trying to force me to change. Then I think about how much Cody and Bailey trust each other I mean there have been incidents but they always worked it out now whenever they see the other be friendly to another person of opposite sex they just brush it off and allow it. Again I thought of what girls would do when I would be with them and receive a text from some one female or not they were all over me asking to see my phone and what not. Finally I thought about all the good times I had which would have been total drags if Cody wasn't there or if Cody and Bailey weren't there. I was starting to think that maybe Joey was right and the true sweet life is being loved. I just hoped that when I found it I wasn't all dopey like Brandon and Cody. Hopefully it wasn't a requirement of love, and with that I followed Joey to the sky deck to start my shift.

**Joey's POV**

I stood on the sky deck looking out in to the ocean the sun had already risen and was shining down on us making it seem like it was going to be a beautiful day. Boy how wrong that was, we already knew it was going to be a day full of horror and blood. This must be someone's cruel idea of a joke, hey what a beautiful day for a horrible bloody battle. Cheh… I didn't find that funny at all, but from experience that was just life's way of keeping things interesting. Brandon had a saying, randomness, and irony where the spice of life it was never bland or boring as long as those two were around. Lost in thought about my best friend, I started to think about how close we were as friends as close as to brothers as any two people could be who weren't blood related. Sometimes I wish we were though actual brothers I mean then maybe our lives wouldn't have been so different and our strengths wouldn't be so different. I started to envy Zack he was so much like me that it hurt to see how much of an idiot I was at his age. So mischievous and with little to no regard to the rules, I couldn't help but laugh, but Zack had something I didn't, he had the same blood running through him as Cody their leader, the same potential for greatness. Me I had none of Brandon's blood in me we were two different people no matter how much we acted like brothers we weren't so he would always be miles ahead of me in strength and power, and that was what truly hurt I wasn't strong enough to protect him he was always protecting me and it hurt yea we were partners in almost everything we did growing up, testing our strength, but no matter what I did or how much I trained he would always better me. I was always second. I looked out to see and just had the mind that Zack and Cody would be the two of the greatest Light Warriors there ever was, when I saw it the battalion of dark beings crossing the ocean toward the ship. Leading them where three figures, one to the right was a teenage boy about Zack and Cody's age wearing expensive looking clothes, that must have been Theo, to the left was a tall man wearing a dark business suit with his hear slick back, who could be none other than this Drake Masters, finally in the middle was somebody I recognized instantly. How could I forget that black obsidian armor, those horns from his growing from his head and those ugly torn up things he called wings, how he still flew was beyond me, but there was no mistaking it that was the Darkness. I instantly got on my radio to tell Zack that it was starting when I got a call first.

:Hey, boss I got contact here in the east wing by the bridge, I think you better alert Mr. Moseby and miss T.: Zack said over the radio.

:Roger that, I see them too form there looks like the party is about to start there just the advanced troops the whole enchilada is coming in about five minutes. So switch now to channel one.: I said to Zack as I ended the conversation I switched my own radio to the other channel.

:Mr. MOSEBY! EMMA! MOSEBY DO YOU COPY ATTACK HAS STARTED PLEASE RESPOND AND SOUND ALARM!: I shouted over the radio and waited nothing.

:MR MOSEBY PLEASE RESPOND ATTACK HAS STARTED SOUND THE ALARM!: I tried once again.

:PLEASE MR MOSEBY WAKE UP! SOME OF THE DARK BEINGS MADE IT PAST ME AND ARE ON ROUTE TO YOU!: I heard Zack cry out, and then suddenly we both hear the response we're looking for.

:Huh? Moseby here repeat please what did you guys say?: Mr. Moseby responded groggy :SWEET MAMA THAT'S AND UGLY…:

The radio transmission stopped, both me and Zack held our breath afraid of the worst. I even started running toward cabins to get the others just in case finally we both hear the ships alarms going off and just left out a sigh of relief. Well I just turned around and got ready for the rest to come and join the party.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: battle for the Light part one

Mr. Moseby was awakened from his dreams of Emma, by shouting in his ear. He had no idea what they were saying it was all just random yelling to him.

"Huh? Moseby here repeat please what did you guys say?" Mr. Moseby replied back to the yelling in a half sleep daze.

When he finally opens his eyes he a gruesome sight staggering toward him, it was a big as a bear with fangs dripping drool and an ugly puss filled face with long dark horns. It was carrying a wicked looking ax dragging it at his side causing sparks to spray now and then.

"SWEET MAMA THAT'S AN UGLY LOOKING CREATURE!" Mr. Moseby yelled as he pushed Emma off the bed and rolled out of it himself just as the creature brought his ax on them. As he rolled to safety his com-link fell out of his ear and on to the floor.

The creature let out a huge roar bringing his ax around and started to swipe it toward Mr. Moseby, who was fumbling for a weapon since he hadn't thought to go to bed with one on him. Franticly he looked around for something close but was dishearten when he saw the weapon set up was too far away and his sword and dagger were against the wall by the bed. Mr. Moseby couldn't find anything around for him to defend himself with and just closed his eyes for the inevitable as he saw the demon roar and raise the ax above his head ready to bring it down ending his life when. Suddenly he hears a bang and a thud he opens his eyes to see the demon crumpled on the floor with a bullet hole in his head and Emma standing behind the beds where she fell with her M9 in her hands still smoking from the discharge of the bullet. Mr. Moseby couldn't help but smile as he went over to the controls to turn on the alarm then once that was on he went to barricade the door and armed himself. He went over the surveillance monitors and watched as how the rest were doing.

The whole ship was going off in alarms all the teams where easily up and ready since all of them were already dressed in their battle gear. Soon running out their doors in pairs they checked in to make sure everyone was ok.

:Eyes in the sky here me and Emma got you covered and bridge is secure.: Mr. Moseby said after he picked up his com-link and put it back in his hear.

:Brandon and Alissa here on route to Sky deck and clearing away any scum in our way. All Warriors check in.: Brandon said into is com-set as he and Alissa were running down the corridors.

:Kyle and Garret here on route.: Kyle and Garret said in their com-links as they ran from their room to the sky deck.

:Marcus here I got London with me, were on route now.: Marcus said as he was running down from his room with London right behind him.

:Cody and Bailey here on route, be a little late though have some cleaning up to do here in this corridor.: Cody said as him and Bailey got ready to fight their way through a couple demons which they make short work of.

:Zack here on route from lobby had a run in but nothing I couldn't take care of.: Zack said as he ran from the Lobby to the sky deck.

:Joey here observing situation form sky deck army's ETA about three minutes. Hurry up guys.: Joey says as he watches the approaching army.

The last of the scouting team was disposed of as Brandon, Alissa, Cody, Bailey, and Zack come in covered in green liquid staining their black combat gear. They just shake their heads at each other knowing what had happened and joined Joey as they watched the approaching army. Finally Marcus, London, Kyle and Garret made it to the sky deck just as the army started to split off in three directions on heading to the front of the ship and the other heading toward the back of ship and lastly one coming directly toward them still lead by the Darkness. Quickly Brandon split up his team to deal with the threat accordingly.

"Kyle, Garret! Take Zack with you and head toward the Lido deck and stop the advancing army there. Alissa you take Cody and Bailey to the fiesta deck and stop the army there. London and Marcus listen to Mr. Moseby's instructions and go to the corridors he says your needed most. Joey your with me on the sky deck let's do this people. This is the real thing guys alright no holding back let it all out and lets finish this quickly." Brandon said and with that the fighters went to their respective decks.

**Lido Deck**

Kyle, Garret, and Zack get to the lido deck just as a group of demons climb aboard. They look with disgust as they catch site of hoard making its way on to the deck. There where all sorts of demons all different looking, all dangerous. There must have been at least a hundred demons on the deck all ready to kill the three warriors. With a great roar the demons charged there must have been hundreds and still more crawling their way up the side of the boat.

"Man this looks like it could be a problem." Kyle said.

"Yup, it really could be a problem." Garret said after.

The two brothers just look at each other after saying this and quickly shake their heads laughing.

"Nah!" They both said in unison as they drew their weapons.

"Wow, you two are worst then me and Cody." Zack says shaking his head drawing his own weapon out as well.

The three warriors just stand there in the middle of the deck waiting for the demons to begin their assault. Luckily they didn't have to wait long as the first wave of demons collided with them claws and weapons in hand. The warriors fend off the attackers with little to no problem, however some did get past them and into the hallway but they didn't worry about those knowing that London and Marcus could take care of them. However they were now surrounded by all sides.

"Back to back brother." Kyle yells as him and Garret get back to back in fighting stances.

"Zack back away and keep a distance ok just make sure you keep your back towards us and you should be fine." Garret says as him and his brother got to work.

They fought in such a way it seemed like they were one person with two fronts. This was their bond and the fruit of their training together each moved was like a dance both spinning and stepping to block and attack their enemies as one. Garret would block an attack and spin and step to switch places with Kyle who just slices the enemy in half Kyle would duck while Garret takes out an enemy coming from his behind. They work in perfect unison Zack was awe struck on how well they worked together he could only dream of him and Cody being that well in tune and most people said they had the weird freaking twin connection thing. As Zack was fighting he thought that maybe because of that him and Cody could be like that maybe even better with time but right now he was alone and holding his own soon the first wave was gone and the second was making its way on the deck.

"So who's next?" Kyle yells out as he faces down part of the last wave of demons, still covered in green blood from the previous wave.

Suddenly a demon charges with his lance trying to skewer Kyle with it. To Kyle's surprise he was much faster then he looked and kept up the attack at a fast pace with Kyle just barely able to dodge it and not able to counter attack. His brother seeing him in distress starts to go and help him when he is stopped by a sword slashing down right in front of him which he himself barley dodges. He then looks up to see three demons coming his way armed with swords he then gets his staff ready and infuses it with his energy causing the ends of the staff to erupt with rocky spikes like a mace head. Twirling it around over his head he brings it down in a swift motion on one of the demons bashing his head in then uses his staff to parry a thrust from another, after he brings the staff up connecting one end in the chin with it impaling the demon with the spikes. He then impales the last demon with the spike tip in the gut with a reverse thrust as the demon tried to sneak up behind him. Bring the staff out of the last demon and seeing a demon trying to sneak up on his brother while his full attention was on the lance wielding demon he then points his staff at the demon and fires the spike tip at him impaling him and sending the demon stumbling back and over board.

"Hey cool, I didn't know you can shoot those spikes out form the tip like that." Zack says as he uses his sickle to slice up demons he captures with his chain.

"Yup, it's all how you control the energy." Garret says as he continues to fight off more demons.

"Got it, well then it's my turn to try it." Zack says as he uses his sickle part that controls water to send slashes of water whips at enemies soaking them and causing pain at the same time then sending his electrified weighed end at them frying them to a crisp, do to the added power of the water.

"Hey there not bad, not bad at all." Garret says nodding his head.

"Yea, sometimes having a major brain like Cody comes in handy or I would of never known that water conducts electricity. Just think if I hadn't listened to him when he told me I could have ended up like those guys there and wouldn't be here today." Zack said laughing and thankful that he had such a smart and caring brother.

"Speaking of brothers I guess we should go save mine now." Garret says laughing as they finish off their foes and still see Kyle having trouble with his.

"Sure no problem I can handle that." Zack says as he twirls his chain.

Suddenly the chain shoots out of Zack's hand and wraps around the lance as it was in mid thrust shocking the wielder and then yanked out of his hands do to Zack pulling back his chain. Seeing his tormentor was unarmed Kyle just gave off a big smile and swung his mighty ax sending a wave of wind energy through him causing a mini hurricane and picking up the helpless demon and all those behind him and cutting them to ribbons before disappearing.

"All right glad that's over." Zack said as the three warriors meet in the middle of the deck clearly exhausted.

"Yea, this is the biggest fight we ever been in there is just so damn many of them. I wonder if the others are ok." Kyle said.

"I'm sure they are fine, but um Zack if you want to go to the fiesta deck to go help out your brother you should me and Kyle will be fine." Garret says seeing the worried look on his face.

"Yea, go were done here so no need to stay got were you belong back to back with your brother." Kyle adds putting this thumb up.

"Thanks guys, are you sure?" Zack says as he starts to head for the fiesta deck when he notices something climbing its way up the side of the ship. "Guys look out!"

Zack starts to run back toward the other two warriors as the huge figure jumps from the side of the deck and lands with a thud on the deck sending both Kyle and Garret sprawling.

"Fools, that was just the warm up now you face me Agron I am an Omega class higher demon know my strength and cower before me." Agron said.

"Yea, we know your strength and you're the fool to think you're a match for us we have dealt with plenty of your kind before, Zack go we can handle this guy." Kyle says as he gets in a stance.

"But…" Zack starts before cut off by Garret.

"We said go, don't worry about us it would take more than this to finish us we got or break and caught our breath we're good to go, so you go NOW!" Garret says smiling.

With that Zack leaves down the hallway to meet up with his brother leaving the two brothers to deal with Agron. Zack never looked back not even when he heard the brothers scream in pain. He knew they could take care of themselves and that his place was with his own brother and nothing was going to stop him from getting there.

Fiesta Deck

Alissa, Cody, and Bailey just stand there in shock of how many demons there were on the deck. There had to be demons ranging in the thousands being as the fiesta deck was the biggest deck other then the pool, shop and basketball court area. All they could do was draw their weapons as they waited for the demons to attack. However when they saw Cody's Solaris all the demons back away warily, none of the warriors could understand why suddenly Theo appears at the head of the army and forces them to attack.

"What are you all waiting for? GET THEM!" Theo shouted.

"Maybe they are just smarter then you give them credit for and know better if they don't want to die." Cody says smiling.

"Shut up you fool!" Theo screams at Cody.

"Well if you hate me so much come after me yourself instead of hiding behind all these demons." Cody said trying to goad Theo in to attacking angry so he would make a mistake.

"In due time first you need to fight my friends here." Theo says as he forces his minions to attack.

With that the demons have no choice but to attack and the two sides collide with each other as Cody cuts down demons with Solaris, Bailey uses her tonfas as to block attacks and infuses them with her energy to create water whips on the short end while the long end protects her arms, or she would tighten the pressure of the and decrease the length of the water streams to create water blades able to pierce anything much like how Alissa's arrows were. Alissa herself was at a distance shooting off arrows and energy blast taking out demons from a distance since her weapon was more of a range weapon she only had her hand to hand combat to rely on if demons got to close. Still no matter how many demons they killed they seemed to just be replaced by three more. The number was slowly getting the better of them. Suddenly out of no wear just as a rusty sword was going to impale Cody from the rear as he was dealing with three demons in front of him. The wielder was knocked back by a weight on a chain, now with a broken arm due to the weight a sickle comes out of know were beheading the demon. Cody just looks at shock as he ends his attacks and sees the end of his would be slayer. He then looks to his savior.

"Zack! What are you doing here and thanks for the save man." Cody shouts excited.

"Of course baby bro told you I always got you back." Zack said.

"Yea, I know but I thought you were with Kyle and Garret on the Lido deck."

"I was, but they showed me where I really belong, and that is back to back with my twin brother." Zack says as he joins the fight standing with his back to Cody's as they talk.

"Ok then so let's show them what the Martin twins can do." Cody says as both Alissa and Bailey come running up.

"ZACK! Good to see you we can use the help." Bailey says when she joins them.

"That's what I'm here for. So let me and Cody handle these guys and you and Alissa get some distance and support us from there with you whips and arrows." Zack said.

"Ok sounds like a plan we will take the stage and support you from there, Bailey you keep them away from me got it." Alissa said.

"Yea, sure and good luck you guys." Bailey says as her and Alissa head to the stage.

With that Zack and Cody just look at each other with knowing smiles and resume their positions back to back suddenly without words they got off in a flurry of attacks jumping, spinning, and swinging. No words were spoken between them but they knew what each other was thinking using the ships equipment to their advantage and everything soon thanks to the support from Alissa and Bailey few demons remained and those who did started to try and flee further in the ship. However the twins didn't give chase believing in their friends to handle them they turned to Theo and just stared him down waiting for him to attack himself.

"Give it up! You lost again Theo." Zack yells.

"Yea, we don't' want to have to end you." Cody says truthfully, he really didn't want to end another human's life.

"Never fight me and see how powerless you are against the darkness." Theo screams as he produces a black sword and charges at the twins

"Alissa, Bailey, you two go and finish off those demons that escaped Moseby should be able to tell you where they headed leave Theo to us." Cody shouts as he deflects Theo's blade with Solaris.

"But…" Bailey starts to say

"NOW!" Cody and Zack yell.

With that Alissa drags Bailey away and out of the twin's way as they face down their old enemy. All Bailey could do was let out a soft pray for the love of her life and his twin and shed two tears one for each of them. She then turns and runs down the hall giving chase to those demons that got away.

**Bridge**

Mr. Moseby had his hand full it was bad enough he had to direct his surrogate daughter to the most dangerous part of the hallways but he also had to defend the bridge from being overrun and at the same time protect the woman he loves. Needless to say he wasn't having a good day. Unfortunately it was only going to get worst it seems when he heard one of his favorite people, the girl who tamed a Martin, on the com-link giving him very bad news.

:Moseby, this is Bailey we um lost some demons where in pursuit of can you give us a heading.: Bailey said through her com-link.

:Give me a minute Bailey where is your current heading.: Moseby said as he shot his OICW at the door as Emma reloaded.

The doorway was becoming nothing but a pile of dead demons luckily the bullets were able to stop the demons coming through the entry way but it seemed like no end to them and the last thing Moseby wanted to hear was more of them had entered the hallways. He then looks down to see Bailey and Alissa on his screen and another group of demons on their way toward the male student dorms.

:Bailey I think I have your demons there is group of thirty or so on their way to the male student dorms. You're on the right track you know where to go.: Moseby said as he reloaded

:Ok, thanks Mr. Moseby and you and Miss Tutweiler be careful. Bailey out.: Bailey said expressing her worry for her guardians.

With that Mr. Moseby turned his attention to the matter at hand as more and more demons started to pour through the door way Mr. Moseby and Emma were almost not able to keep up with them all. Still they somehow did, even allowing stolen glances at the monitors what he saw wasn't a very pretty site the group that London and Marcus were taking care off was on the move and the group that Alissa and Bailey were taking care of was on their way in to box in London and Marcus. They were going to be surrounded on both sides with no way out in the narrow hallway.

:London! Marcus! Get out of there more demons on route from the opposite direction you're going to be boxed in.: Mr. Moseby yells.

He sees the two, start to try to run away but it was too late they were trapped and all they could do was fight. Their only hope was that Alissa and Bailey make it in time.

:Bailey, Alissa please hurry London and Marcus are surrounded and trapped, they need you to get there as soon as possible to help them.: Mr. Moseby said staring at the monitors seeing Alissa and Bailey take off in a run.

Suddenly as he is staring at the monitors and Emma is reloading the demons were getting smarter and knocked a hole through the wall now they had more room to advance in and both Moseby and Emma had to focus all their efforts to repel the attacks.

**Boy's dorms hallway**

The two teens heard the warning but before they could escape the hoard of demons was on them. With their only route to escape blocked and with more than fifty demons on each side, the two teens just got back to back and got ready for the two sided attack.

"London if we don't make it through this, just know I really cared for you." Marcus said as he summons his war hammer.

"Thank you Marcus I care about you too." London says summoning her own daggers.

They both get ready as the two sides charge in lucky it was only wide enough or two people at a time but still the sheer number compared to the two would turn the tides of the battle. Still they fight on. Marcus slams his hammer into a demon, impaling him with the stone spicks coming from both ends of the hammer and the top, sending it flying back into more on comers on one side while London sends out waves of wind from her daggers shredding attackers and blasting them back into the crowd at the same time. However this still once enough since two attackers each were coming their way they didn't have enough mobility to dodge and attack the whole time, especially Marcus who's war hammer was slowing him down. Both were cut up pretty bad from their attackers but somehow still managed to repel them. When suddenly they hear screams coming from the back of one of the enemy's line. They look to see Alissa and Bailey fighting their way through ending a good number of demons with their water powers.

"Oh thank god, I never thought I be so glad to see that country hick." London says smiling at her best friend on the ship

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Marcus screams as he was starting to tire from the battle.

With the reinforcements one side of the attackers was totally diminished and those who weren't ran to the protection of the other side. Now that it was one side vs. four Light Warriors the demons started to rethink their advantage and for most they didn't' see one seeing as two of them were close combat warriors and the other two ranged warrior they decided to run away only two were left before they dropped their weapons and started to try and run away.

"Allow me." Marcus said as he retracts the stone spikes and slams his hammer on the ground causing the two running away to stumble and fall from the tremors of the blow. "Too bad I'm not able to use the full extent of that attack seeing as if I did stone spikes would shoot up from the floor and impale them but I think if that happened I would sink the boat."

"Aww… the downfall of being of Earth element fighting on boat in the ocean, no worries let me handle the rest." London says laughing as wind picks her up and with her arms outstretched like wings and her daggers the top of them she took off flying as she did the wind took form as to look like she really did have wings with deadly tips. "Eagle slash!" she called out as she sliced the two demons left to ribbons as she flew by.

"Wow that was amazing you two, you both really got the hand of your elemental powers." Alissa says as she starts to heal Marcus.

"Way to go London, now come here so I can heal you." Bailey says as she walks to her best friend.

"Thanks Bailey, but you know I could of done it myself right?" London says.

"Yea I know but you need some rest I'm much more rested then you so I'm ok to do this besides we need to go after those dark beings that got away still." Bailey said as she healed London.

"Yea, but I think the three of you will be fine to finish off those demons. I'm going to go to the _sky deck and help out Joey and Brandon. Ok?" Alissa said with obvious worry in her tone._

"Yea sure you go we will be fine." London says as the teens take chase and Alissa heads the other way.

They chase the demons for away when they seemed like they were going in circles they finally stop when they get to the lobby for some reason the demons had stopped and just were smiling. The teens just looked on confused before they see the reason. The Lobby had three entrances not including the elevator and every entrance was blocked by a hoard of demons all laughing and snickering harshly. Then out of one of the groups steps a man about his late thirty's early forty's coming to the front of the group dressed in a dark business suit.

"Hello children it's nice to meet you at last and finally I will have my revenge on the Tipton name." Drake laughed darkly.

The three teens just got in defensive stances as with that all the same thought going through their minds '_dang spoke to soon about being fine.' waiting for the attack to come._

**Sky Deck**

Brandon and Joey just stood at the on the sky deck looking at the forces above them. About fifty or so flying demons were all above the sky deck each caring an omega class greater demon, and to make things worse the Darkness was flying in the lead just laughing at them. Then with a swipe of his arm he points and starts the attack. All the flying demons with omega class greater demons swooped down dropping their cargo on the deck soon the sky deck had fifty or so omega class greater demons all over.

"Hmm… looks like we could have some trouble on our hands old friend." Brandon says as she ready's himself.

"I don't see how you see that if anything its them who's in trouble." Joey laughs as he also gets in a ready stance.

"Come bring it mortal." Random demons growl.

"Yes, let us flay your flesh and feast in the name of our glorious master." Others would say.

"Oh please, like you could even get close to doing that." Joey says as the demons charge.

The greater demons clash swords and claws with Brandon and Joey, and unfortunately for them the greater demons were of a higher intelligence compared to the other demons the rest were fighting. So not only could they talk but they could also think of more than attack or retreat. They could strategize among each other. However Brandon and Joey were so much better at it. As the greater demons came surrounding them Brandon and Joey just smiled as they went to work, Brandon started with a flying kick to the nearest greater demon flipped away and blasted him back with a energy blast. Joey then follows up with six ice darts from his claws freezing its target on impact. The greater demon then is knocked over by his other comrades as they try to get closer to their target and shatters to pieces. Brandon then summons his twin swords Firestorm and Lightningstrike and sends waves of electric energy from Lightningstrick he calls lightning cutters at the greater demons and then follows up with a wave of intense heat from Firestorm he calls inferno wave completely destroying a good number of then. He then turns to Joey to see him ripping and tearing through greater demons. He then backs up and dives forwards freezing the air around him to form an icicle spear head as he moves cutting and freezing greater demons he finally lands on his feet a couple yards way turns around and sends out three waves of razor sharp ice cutting the frozen statues in half. Now with more than half the greater demons taken care of they decided to finish this facing the rest of the greater demons they readied themselves and their weapons started to glow with a golden light. Brandon sends out a massive wave of energy made from the combination of both his fire and lightning energy, he calls it Cross Storm; Joey however goes into a flurry of stabs and slashes sending waves and darts of ice energy all over the place, which is why it was so given the name Arctic Fury. When they were done and the dust cleared all the greater demons were gone and it was just the two of them standing breathing heavily. However just when they thought it was over they had forgotten one thing.

"Look out you two!" Alissa screams as she just comes to the deck and sees an obsidian spear hurling toward her husband and his best friend.

Diving out of the way thanks to Alissa's warning they both roll to their feet to see a black obsidian spear impaled in the deck where they were standing not two seconds ago. They then mentally kick themselves for forgetting the biggest threat was hovering above them the whole time. They were actually surprised he hadn't attacked sooner, however when they saw how slowly he descended from the sky they knew why instantly. He was waiting for them to tire out form fighting the omega class greater demons, he knew that these two were the strongest and with them tired and weakened he would have the advantage. He lands on the deck and just looks at us with cold taunting eyes as he picks up his spear and charges at the weakened warriors.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: battle for the light part two

**Lido Deck**

Kyle and Garret were silently facing Agron knowing that they had to be careful out of the order of demons being lesser demons, greater demons, Omega class greater demons, higher demons, Omega class higher demons. The Omega class higher demons were the most powerful and intelligent. So they just were going over plans of attack as they stared down Agron taking him in seeing trying to learn all his methods of attack either coming from his horns, claws, fangs, tail, or some other secret hidden ability unseen. Finally no longer able to take it Agron charges at them surprisingly fast for a demon of his size.

"Die human scum!" Agron shouts as he brings down his clawed hand down on them.

"Yea right like that would work." Garret taunts as both him and Kyle dodge the attack.

Agron just smiles at that comment and out shoots another set of arms from his mid section punching Garret in to the wall and uses his tail to slam into Kyle sending him in the opposite direction. The two warriors are stunned and dazed as they pull themselves up

"You just had to taunt him didn't you? Haven't you learned by now taunting always leads to us being sent through a wall?" Kyle scolded his younger brother.

"Sorry bro just couldn't help it." Garret says shaking off dust and debris.

Seeing the two warriors' lack of respect for him as they were just arguing among themselves after he had just thrown them both through walls showing some of his power infuriated Agron.

"How dare you act like I am not here, I will show you the folly of taking me lightly!" Agron bellows in rages as he starts to glow with a dark energy.

"Finally things are going to be interesting." Garret says as he starts to glow with a golden light

"Tsk… is this what you were trying to get out of him his full power?" Kyle asked amused as he also starts to glow with a golden light.

With that the warriors charge and suddenly their weapons clash with a dark sword in the hands of Agron. Quickly they back away before they are hit with another one of his body parts. They then devise a plan to finish this. Garret charges and is met with the black sword and is soon on the defense blocking the sword and other body parts trying o end his life and using this distraction Kyle jumps over his brother and unleashes a whirlwind of power as Garret is blow back because of the wind to a safe distance and the whirlwind starts to dismember Agron of his multiply limbs. However due to the dark energy flowing in him he was still alive and even though limbless he was floating in mid air shooting dark fire from his mouth.

"Jeez why won't this guy just die?" Garret says tired.

"I know and to make matters worse it looks like he is starting to regenerate the lost limbs." Kyle says breathing heavily.

"Oh no he isn't, bro I need a boost and for you to keep him busy with that fire." Garret said readying himself.

"No problem. Just end this quickly." Kyle says as he uses his wind power to launch Garret up and charges Agron using his wind to deflect the fire and keeping his attention on him.

Garret was now high above the ship he could see the other decks as he saw his cousin just finishing up a whole group of omega class greater demons and also saw the Darkness swooping down on his cousin on the sky deck and he saw Zack and Cody fighting Theo on the fiesta deck. He knew the boys could take care of themselves but he saw how tired his cousin looked and knew he had to finish this battle quickly and get to the sky deck to help his family out. With new resolve he turned his attention once again to Agron he then brought his staff down live a spear infusing it with his energy and it the stone spick became long and as sharp as any blade as he brought it straight down on Agrons head ending the monster.

"Finally, glad that's over." Kyle said wiping sweat from his brow.

"Not yet bro we gotta hurry to the sky deck Brandon needs us." Garret says as him and Kyle are blown to the sky deck thanks to Kyle's elemental powers.

**Fiesta Deck**

Zack and Cody have been fighting Theo for a while now and both were getting tired. The twins were mostly fighting hand-to-hand combat since it didn't seem like Theo had a weapon and they wanted it to be a fair fight. However that didn't mean they still weren't using deadly force as they were firing force waves, energy waves, and energy bolts at each other.

"Theo stop this, it doesn't have to be this way. You don't' have to do this." Cody said trying to end this peacefully.

"Yea, we don't want to have to hurt you or worst kill you. Taking a human life is just wrong." Zack said trying to reach Theo's small shred up good in him.

"You don't understand do you fool. I am no longer human once I became a Dark Warrior I forfeited my humanity for this unbelievable power." Theo says as he charges at the twins once more.

Their fight intensives as Theo is pushing back Cody with blow after blow only to be countered by Cody with a up-close force wave punch and then Cody ducks down and from behind him Zack uses his brother as a spring board and his Theo dead center in the chest with a force wave kick sending him sprawling backwards. The two brothers then stand side by side waiting for Theo to recover.

"Give it up Theo together as one you stand no chance against us." Cody said.

"Yea and there is nothing you can do to separate us you already tired that." Zack said.

With a cry of rage Theo charges once again seeing no other choice both Zack and Cody charge up and energy blast attack though they didn't fully charge their attacks still feeling sorry for Theo. Cody fired his Spirit Cannon and Zack firing his Five Rings of Light. Both attacks hit him in the chest and limbs causing him to fall face first in a pool of his own blood with his limbs and severed. Both twins give him one last sad look hating themselves for having to do this but were giving no other choice. Ten steeling themselves for they knew they would have to take human life in this line of work when necessary and those humans had like Theo said giving themselves to evil and no longer became human but still they vowed they would always try to save that person's soul if it could be done they would do it. With that vow they took off running into the ship as they had heard on their radios that their friend needed them.

Little did the twins know that Theo wasn't dead, his hated for the twins is what had kept him going all those years ago, was the reason he gave his soul to the dark evil in the first place, and now it was the one thing keeping him alive now even if he couldn't move or do anything he still refused to die by their hands. Not once did he realize that the twins were trying to save him, or that they and actually held back their attack and still cared about what happened to him because he was human even though everything he did to them. No not once did those thoughts cross his mind nothing but hated was there and was still their when he blacked out.

**Bridge**

Mr. Moseby and Emma looked on at the screens with horror as they saw three of their beloved charges surrounded by the demons and Drake Masters the whole reason for this attack. They were almost too horrified by what they saw in the monitors that they forgot the hoard of demons coming at them from. Moseby silently cursed himself and turned his OICW rife at the enemy only to pull the trigger and realize it clip was empty and he had forgotten to reload as was the same with Emma. With another silent curse to himself he pulls out his Desert Eagle and jumps over the monitors and starts to fire away in the crowded bridge trying to push the demons back while Emma backs him up with her M9 pistol. When the numbers start to thin Emma uses that time to reload her M4 Carbine and saw that Mr. Moseby had run out of extra clips for his Desert Eagle he had on him and was using his sword to back the demons up with wild swings. Finally Emma had her rifle reloaded and told Mr. Moseby to fall back as she ripped into them with 5.56mm rounds and for good measures fires off a 40mm explosive grenade at them while Mr. Moseby jumps across the monitor table for cover. Looking back over as the explosion clears they see that only fifty demons where left, unfortunately the explosion was heard by the fifty flying demons outside and now they were attacking from the window trying to break through. Reloading his own rifle Mr. Moseby just sits and waits why sending out a message to the others about London, Bailey, and Marcus situation.

:TO ANY ONE OUT THERE WHO IS AVAIALBE LONDON,BAILEY, AND MARCUS OUR CURRENTLY SURROUNDED BY THE ENEMY IN THE LOBBY AND AMONG THE ENEMY IS DRAKE MASTERS PLEASE ASSIT!: Moseby said in to his com-link hoping for a reply.

:This is Zack and Cody we got the message and were on route, don't worry so much Mr. Moseby you will pop a blood vessel.: Zack said laughing.

With a sigh of relief he turned his attention back to the battle in front and behind him. He saw that thanks to Emma half the forces in front were down and out, and when he turned around he was relieved to see that the window was still holding. With that he fired his own rifle to finish off the last of the demons on foot when they were done the couple got a chances to relax as they surveyed the damages to the area. Also Mr. Moseby took in inventory of the how much ammunition they had left, which wasn't to Mr. Moseby's concern. Three clips each of rifle ammo, five clips of Desert Eagle ammo, six clips of M9 9mm ammo, three clips of HE rounds for his rifle and a couple of 40mm rounds scattered here and there in the box but all together useless in the upcoming onslaught of flying demons.

"Hopefully we can take these guys out quickly because were low on ammo." Mr. Moseby informs his love.

"We will then we will go and help out our kids." Emma states defiantly.

Suddenly the demons break through glass with the first one tumbling into the spike wall that Mr. Moseby had set up ending him and leaving forty-nine more. Suddenly the onslaught began seeing as what had happened to their brethren the others were smarter they didn't come charging in but stopped short of the window and crawled in. Using this to their advantage Moseby and Emma opened fire on those trying to crawl into the hole the first made. Seeing as this tactic wasn't working either the demons fly back into the sky and think over their tactics. Again using this to their advantages Mr. Moseby switches his ammunitions from KE to HE rounds and looks down his scope, as the gun does all the calculations and where to shoot to take out all targets around the gun then locks onto all the targets and fires a HE round causing the explosion to take out surrounding targets before he turned to the rest of the targets waiting for the lock on while Emma was firing away to keep them in the air long enough for Moseby to lock on and finish them off. With that the flying demons were dealt with minimal effort and the two adults go relax as they looked at the monitors. Seeing as all the rest of the demons were all in the lobby they were able to relax as they see Zack and Cody enter the fray from the elevator and join their other charges in the battle.

"The Bridge is secure those are the last of the demons there in the lobby." Emma says looking over the monitors.

"Ok well I will go and help the kids the best I can you stay here and guard the bridge ok?" Mr. Moseby tells his love.

"Ok just be careful." Emma says kissing him.

Mr. Moseby loads his tactical vest with the rest of his ammunitions and heads out to the lobby, praying he makes it in time to help and that he has enough ammo to make a difference if he does.

**Lobby**

London, Marcus, Cody and Bailey were fighting for their lives since they were surrounded on three sides they were trying their best to use force waves, energy waves, and energy blasts to keep the demons at a distance due to they had no long range weapons and didn't want to be overrun with close-quarters combat. Things were looking bleak when suddenly a demon who at gotten to close was about to pounce on Bailey, but was sent flying by a unseen force wave from the direction behind them. The teens all glance at the elevator as it had just opened up to reveal Zack and Cody who was the one who sent the force wave. Then with a cat like grace they jump into the fray Cody jumped up doing kind of corkscrew flip in mid air firing a bunch of Spirit Cannon blast at once side of the lobby and landing next to Bailey and on the other side Zack had charged both his hands one with the Demon Blaster and the other with the Five Rings of Light sending them at the other end of the Lobby Landing beside London and Marcus.

"Good of you to join us." Marcus said

"Yea, we were in the area so you know we thought we stop by." Zack said.

"Well glad you did because this was getting real trouble some." London says as she points to Drake.

"Ahh… seems like you two have a little more power then these foolish brats. It will be fun tearing you apart." Drake taunts.

"Yea, I like to see you try we may be more powerful but together we are unstoppable." Cody says as stands in front of his team

"We shall see. Get them!" Drake yells as the attack continues.

However now with the extra power of Zack and Cody they make short work of the demons surrounding them once side is decimated as few remain on the other two sides thanks to their energy blast attacks. Suddenly on one side of them demons start falling on their own as they hear gun shots they see Mr. Moseby running up to them dirty, and covered in sweat and blood both his and the demons.

"Oh good you kids are ok." Mr. Moseby says giving them a big hug but quickly releases the when he sees the still have a few enemies in front of them including Drake Masters.

"Yes, but they won't stay that way for long its time I end this foolish game." Drake says summoning a black sword.

"You kids take care of him let me land the rest of the demons." Mr. Moseby says as he reloads his gun.

"Got it Mr. Mosbey thanks" Cody says as him and his team line up summoning their weapons. "Let's do it guys!"

Mr. Moseby starts off by taking down the remaining demons with deadly accuracy and then falls back as the teens and Drake both charge at each other. Cody and Drake are the first to clash sword against sword, that is until from the corner of his eye he sees Zack threw his weight at him and follows up with his sickle, causing Drake to swiftly back up and watch as the weight and sickle pass harmlessly by and slams his fist on Zack's back who hits the floor hard and quickly rolls away and to his feet to see London flying at Drake who side steps her and kicks her in her stomach as she passes by, then Marcus comes in with his hammer to be deflected by Drakes sword and gets thrown across the room, Finally Bailey uses her tonfas to get in and out and seems like she is making progress when Drake flips over her and kicks her in the back. This causes Cody to resume his attack sword to sword, while the other regrouped.

"This isn't working. We can't win this way look Cody is only at a stalemate with him and we all got tossed aside like yesterdays trash." Zack said still hurting form his attack as was the others.

"Yea, I know but what can we do?" Bailey asked.

"Come on for a straight A student you sure do miss the obvious." Zack chuckled "Look at Cody he is doing his best to protect and support us we have to help him were a team that's how we will defeat him."

"Yea, your right." Bailey says looking at her love.

"Zack as soon as your ready you give the signal." Cody shouts over his shoulder as he trades blows with Drake.

"Whatever your planning it's useless." Drake sneers.

"We will see about that. We will finish this." Cody said with a smile.

The two continue to trade blows with sword, punches and kicks, each seemingly equal in every way. Well not everyway Cody thought to himself he had something Drake didn't, just then he got the signal from his brother and swiftly dodged and back flipped to his friends just as Zack's chain and weight wrapped around Drake trapping him in places.

"What? What is the meaning of this?" Drake bellowed.

"I told you, didn't I? We will finish this." Cody says gesturing to his team and friends.

First Bailey turns her water ends on her tonfas into razor sharp blades and London pulls out her daggers using the wind to propel her and Bailey at Drake crossing paths on the way.

"Cross Slash!" They both screamed as they connected with Drake crossing paths and causing a huge X shape slash on his body and stopped just past him both on opposite sides from where they started.

Then Marcus and Zack take their places in front of him, Marcus infuses energy into his hammer however unlike before he makes the spike on top into a blade of stone chipped away on both sides like that of daggers and spear heads of ancient times, and infuses energy sickle causing water to surround the blade. They then start to run just up to him and pivot when they get to him.

"Dual Slash!" They both scream as they pivoted and slash him causing parallel slashes on his chest and they dash to the side of him but Zack wasn't done he then cause energy to flow to his chain and weight causing more damage due to the water from his and Bailey's attack.

That was when Cody attacks seemly to come out of the sky due to the electricity blinding him as if he was staring into the sun.

"Solaris Slash." Cody says as he comes down on Drake with Solaris engulfed in flames, after striking he pulls back and spins to face him.

Lastly they all raise their hands building energy in them ready to release.

"FIVE STAR POINT BLAST!" They all scream as they release the energy from where they were standing which was in exactly the five points of a star.

The energy was so intense most of them closed their eyes or looked away from the light. All but Cody who just stared into the light listening to Drakes dying screams as he was burned to dust from the intense light. No, Cody couldn't look away for he knew they had taken another human life even if there was no other way he still shed a small tear and let out a small prayer for him, his team and even the life they took. When the light vanished so did Drake and Cody was once again himself ready to lead his team but one person saw what had transpired and even knew why it did. Zack looked at his brother with pride he knew how Cody felt about taking a life it was his own feeling as well but they knew they had to it was necessary sometimes to protect those important to them, but still it was hard on the kind hearted leader, to Zack that just meant that no matter what happened Cody would always be Cody and Zack wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey guys let's get to the sky deck the others could probably use our help right about now." Cody says to his team

They all shake their head, knowing even though they once this battle it wasn't over yet not until the Darkness was gone for good. So with that they all head to the sky deck to help out their predecessors and friends.

**Sky Deck**

The old team of Light Warriors weren't having a much better time fight Darkness then the teens had fight Drake, however with one big difference they were used to fighting as one and were still losing. Brandon however was still a match for Darkness and was trading blow for blow with him however because of his spear he wouldn't let any of the others get close to him knowing that if they did that could me the end of him. The Darkness knew that if he could take care of Brandon then the rest would fall easily, or so he believed. Brandon and the Darkness were trading blows when finally Joey, Kyle , Garret saw an opening and tried to attack only to have it swiftly shut on them with a sweeping kick sending them fly Kyle and Garret off into the wall and Joey over the rail. Joey was holding on to the rail while Alissa tries to help him back up. With her back turned the Darkness gets a wicked idea in a swift motion he takes he spear and throws it in the direction of Alissa, seeing this Brandon throws his own weapons to deflect the spear, however the maneuver left both combatants weaponless, as they started to rely on hand-to-hand combat, and energy attacks.

"This is getting tiring." The Darkness sneered.

"So does that mean you're giving up and making this easy on all of us, because you know you can't win." Brandon said as he blocked a kick and countered with a punch.

"Foolish moral I do not surrender I concur." The Darkness roared as he contoured to attack glowing with the same dark energy as Agron had before.

"So, I see you're finally taking me serious." Brandon says as they got back in his fighting stance.

"And I see you are still playing me for a fool." The Darkness said "Show me your true power."

With that Brandon started to glow with a golden light as Kyle hand but unlike Kyle Brandon went through a complete change his hair turned white and his eyes gold. He charged at the Darkness and hit him solidly in his chest cracking the obsidian armor that he wore. Then the Darkness tries to take a swipe at him but Brandon quickly dodges and uppercuts him sending him flying back. The Darkness quickly realizes his mistake Brandon has been training growing stronger as the years went by as their last epic battle and he was banished to the dark void as a spirit, there was no way he could get stronger. The Darkness knew he had to do something quick or he would be finished. Slowly as he was being pushed back and over powered when he sees his chances. Cody and the rest of the teens come running through one of the entrances to the sky deck and ran to help Alissa drag the teens behind the Easy Squeezy for cover. Seeing this the Darkness charges a powerful energy blast and fires it at Cody, seeing this Brandon quickly shadow melds in the light as he is the only one who can do it and only when he is in this powered up form and appears right before Cody taking the blast head one since he could do nothing to deflect it or move Cody with the chance of someone else getting hit. Brandon falls with the golden light fading and lands on the deck with a hole in his chest thankfully it didn't puncture any vital organs due to his armor, but if left that way he was going to die. Quickly both Alissa and Bailey drop down healing the wound but it's so big and the girls were already tired and drained so it was taking longer than it should of. Cody could just stare off, not fully comprehending what just happened as he watched the chaos around him.

"He is pretty much healed, but he is still weak. It's no telling if he will pull through that was a bad injury and we slow on the healing we may not have been able to heal him in time." Alissa says taking her husband's hand as Kyle and Garret rush to take him to a bed in the dorm areas followed by Alissa and Bailey on each side monitoring his health and Joey and the rest of the teens make sure the Darkness doesn't attack the fleeing party.

The Darkness however was just laughing not caring what they did with Brandon in the state he was in there was no way he could defend himself from his attacks and to him no other stood a chance against him sure they would try but ultimately fail. Suddenly he hears an ear piercing scream and finally looks at Cody, and is in shock at what he sees. Cody was screaming and starts to be coved in a golden light much like Brandon's but just more intense, and Cody's eyes were golden like Brandon's had been but also shined with a bright light, the only real similarity was the white hair.

"No! This can't be, not another one and this one seems to be even more powerful then that fool Brandon." The Darkness said in shock.

"YOU! YOU, DON'T GET TO TALK ABOUT BRANDON LIKE THAT HE WAN'T A FOOL HE WAS A GREAT MAN! NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Cody shouts in an inhuman voice.

Cody charges the darkness sending blows at an ungodly speed, the Darkness could barely keep up and at time he couldn't. All that could go through the Darkness's mind at the time of his beating was that Cody had somehow become a God of Light like he was a God of Darkness. However with one difference he seemed to be stronger since the Darkness's power were weakened.

**Cody's room**

The party that fled with Brandon had just gotten to Cody's room since was the closest room and put Brandon down on Cody's roommate Woody's bed. All they could do was watch and wait to see if their fearless leader would pull through. Slowly Brandon's vital signs start to fade and hover toward the ending but once again Alissa and Bailey pour as much energy as they could into him trying to bring him back. They would repeat this process as many times as necessary to stabilize him. Luckily it only took two more times before he silently slept peacefully. Now all the others in the room just had to wonder what was happening on the sky deck.

**Sky Deck**

Everyone couldn't help but stare at the scene they were watching unfold in front of them, not one of them moved a muscle to help their friend. However it seemed like no one needed too, Cody was thoroughly beating the Darkness moving fast then even Joey could see at times pummeling the Darkness. Then the Darkness somehow got hold of his spear again and went on the offensive using it to keep Cody and giving him small cuts here and there and also keeping him away and gain some distance between. That is however up until Cody summons Solaris who burns with a bright hot fire and then Cody suddenly disappears, it was like he just vanished in mid air.

The Darkness knew this technique and was silently searching for where Cody would appear, when suddenly the Darkness's eye when wide with shock as Cody appeared right in front of him and impaled him with Solaris. The Darkness could feel the burning hot fire coming off of Solaris and feels himself thrown into mid air. Suddenly time seems to stop all around everyone is in awe as Cody was performing the last of the secret techniques he had already used the light to stop the Darkness in mid air above the ship not he was gather a massive amount of energy. Much more then Brandon could produce and even still more they the ultimate unified could produce. Suddenly he fired it at the Darkness hitting him straight on, and again for the second time today Cody stares into the light and hears the death cries of his enemy being disintegrated. However this time there is no tear, no prayer, Cody knows this time he didn't end a life of a human but the life of a Monster. With that the power seems to just drain from his body and everything goes dark to Cody as he passes out from exhaustion. Quickly everyone surrounded Cody to make sure he was alright and then they quietly picked him up and took him to his room to rest with Brandon. Little did any once notice a sinister black light slip off in the air toward the fiesta deck from where the Darkness once was.

**A/N SO that it with this chapter and im sorry I know my updates are been coming late and im sorry my internet is down and its all whacked so because of this I'm getting lazy on coming up with new chapter but good news the story is almost done and hope you all happy with how it ends and it's the ending you though would happen.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The new beginning in the end

**Cody's room**

Alissa, Bailey, Kyle and Garret are all around the room watching Brandon sleep scared that any moment he could get worse again and fall back into critical condition. Just then the others come barging in the room carrying Cody. Bailey lets out a shout of worry and goes straight to his side crying in worry, when she feels a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looks up to see Zack just smiling to ease her worry.

"Don't worry he's fine just passed out from exhaustion he is totally drained of energy he just need to sleep. Man you should of seen him Bails he totally kicked butt, you would have been proud of him. I know I am." Zack said smiling.

"Thanks Zack, I am always proud of my Cody Kitten" Bailey says kissing her love on the forehead.

"So what do we do now? I mean both our leaders our out cold." Marcus looks around worried.

"Well as far as Cody is concerned he just needs sleep, I'm more worried about Brandon that blow wasn't anything to laugh about and he took it full on. I know you healed him but just barely and from what Kyle was just telling me you had to do emergency treatment three times or fear of him vitals getting dangerously low." Joey said worried.

"I know but what can we do but watch him for now." Zack said.

"We can combine the powers of Alissa, Bailey, London and Brandon a sort of energy boost just so he is at least up and out of danger still weak but at least he is out of danger." Joey said thoughtfully.

"Ok let's do it. If it will help him good then they can use whatever energy they have left to help out Cody just to heal his wounds and give him a small energy boost so he won't be out for long." Zack said.

Everyone agreed as Alissa, Bailey, and London put their hand together and over Brandon healing him as much as they could. Finally after a few short minutes of healing Brandon's eyes open. With cheers from everyone the girls move to Cody healing his minor wounds and giving him an energy boost where they see color come back to his face. Finally the girls sit down exhausted but happy that they could help. Brandon was now sitting on the bed trying to move around a bit to see just how weakened he was and to get updated. When he hears what happened he just looks to the younger warrior in the bed next to him with pride all over his face. '_He will do everything he said he would, of that I have no doubt.'_ Brandon thought to himself as he got up walked around and just noticed the weakening of his powers not his movements. However all the celebrating couldn't last as they all heard Mr. Moseby on the com-links.

:Hey, I hate to break up you little party down their but we have a situation going on, on the fiesta deck.: Mr. Moseby said to the disappointment of everyone.

:Copy that, where on our way Moseby.: Brandon said back then turns to his team nodding.

"Ok let's go guys, Bailey you stay here with Zack to watch over Cody everyone else lets head to the fiesta deck." Brandon said as everyone heads out except Bailey and Zack.

**Fiesta Deck**

The sinister black light floats around the boat like it was searching for something worming its way around the ship till finally it gets to the fiesta deck and sees what it what it was looking for, a living minion it can take over. Theo was still unconscious face down in a pool of his own blood with his arms severed and legs he knew he wasn't going anywhere and was just waiting for oblivion. Suddenly he feels his body being invaded by some unknown force, at first he tries to resist but soon feels the feeling of power and darkness coming from the invading spirit and just lets it take over casting his own spirit into oblivion however not his memories and mind it was like he shared that with the new coming all he could do was smile as he stood up on new legs better lets and looked at arms that were far better for what he had in mind then his old ones. He was no longer Theo but Theo of the Darkness. Just then the Light Warriors burst on to the fiesta deck only to stand in shock at what they see. Theo was no longer human he had black horns like the Darkness used to have and his arms were two very different things his right one was normal looking except how muscular it was and it black as night, his other was far more different. It had blades running down his arm which was again black and demonic looking it even ending in a powerful looking claw with razor sharp talons on the tips of each finger and another blade coming out of forearm over his wrist and hand. His Legs were now those of powerful demons used for jumping and kicking. Theo just laughed at the shocked expressions of the Warriors before he actually spoke.

"Where are those good for nothing twins leaving me here to die, now they will see their folly for not finishing me when they could of now they stand no chance with both me and the Darkness joined." Theo said in a voice not his own but at the same time was.

"They aren't here so I guess you have to deal with me." Brandon said stepping forward and summoning his twin sword "And these two twins here."

"This will do since the Darkness within me has his own grudge against you too." Theo laughs in his dual voice as he charges at Brandon and summons a blazing dark fire sword of his own in his right hand.

Brandon and Theo of the Darkness class swords, and Brandon deflects Theo's left arm with his other sword and jumps back gaining some distance. Thankfully Brandon could tell that right now the Darkness in Theo was weakened and not fully used to the body and the fact that it had to deal with healing Theo from the brink of death. However it was still powerful enough to finish him off if he wasn't careful especially since he was weakened himself. Brandon then decided to put some distance and used range attacks like his lightning cutters, inferno wave, and Storm Cross attacks. Brandon then does a flip backward away from Theo and as he lands sends rapid Lightning Cutter attacks at Theo followed by an Inferno Wave, and finally a Storm Cross attack only to see ever one of them deflected by either Theo's left arm or sword. Disheartened Brandon looked to his friends back to Theo, he saw all the looks of hope and confidence given his way and he knew he couldn't let them down. To Brandon there was only one way to end this he had to get close enough to Theo to land the finishing blow. With that Brandon charges at Theo with a flurry of attacks with his swords both deflecting and attacking at the same time. Finally he is close enough to end it he was only waiting for the right time. That was when Theo opened himself up. Much to the rest of the Warriors on deck surprise Brandon was getting in closer and closer, but they saw how fast Theo now moved there was no way Brandon could land a finishing blow even from that close at Theo's speed. Then they saw the most horrifying sight. Theo had slammed his bladed arm into Brandon's stomach. Brandon spit out blood and took Theo's arm in he left hand keeping them both their and swiftly used his right arm armed with Lightningstrike the faster sword and decapitate him before he could bring his own sword down. This all happened in an instant as soon as Brandon was hit. The next thing the Warriors know Theo is dead and Brandon is on his back dying, the Warriors quickly surround him.

"Oh My God." Alissa says trying to build the energy necessary to heal him.

Brandon however just puts his hand oh hers and shakes his head causing Alissa to bust out crying as she takes is hand and buries her face in it.

"Don't cry Liss if there was anything else I could do I would have but this was the only way to end it for good, you know I just want you safe and happy baby." Brandon says as his eyes close and hand falls.

"NooOOooo!" Alissa screams distraught.

With that a bright golden light leaves Brandon's body as a sinister dark light leaves Theo's. The Warriors know this was both the souls of Brandon and the Darkness and they watch on as wonder as Brandon's soul shines brighter and goes after the dark soul and through it destroying it completely. Then it come back and hovers over its previous body and suddenly takes a ghostly shape of Brandon.

_"Alissa don't cry, like I said I'm sorry I never meant to make you cry, but now is not the time a new light grows within you and thought I can't be there to nurture it you must it light shines brighter then even Cody's."_ Brandon's soul says and smile when he sees the recognition on Alissa's face.

"I...I'm pregnant aren't I? I'm having a baby a son I can just feel it." Alissa said as she sees Brandon shake his head then he turns to Joey and the rest of the team there.

_"Joey, dear friend, my brother please do me the favor to watch over my son when he is born I look to you to train him and please tell Cody I look to him to show him the meaning of being a leader because I can tell he will be a fine one. Also have Bailey show him how to show compassion to all living being for I want my son to be a healer as well as a leader. Thank you Brother I'm glad you will be the Godfather of my child. Also tell Cody, Bailey and Zack I'm proud of all of them and the warriors they became. Now Kyle, Garret dear cousins my only blood family and these hard times I'm glad we were always together I guess it's up to you to show my son the meaning of being a Kamihikari. London you have grown much use your future power for good and I'm proud of how you grown as a person and warrior. Marcus your career may seem over but you have a gift in your heart share it and always remember you're not alone in your dreams. Now you all must remember that though I am no longer here physically I will always be here with you the light of my soul will forever remain in your hears all you must do is think of me when you want my guidance." _Brandon's soul says as it shines bright and splits off in to night beams of light each heating the heart of one of the Light Warriors.

A few hours later everyone was crowed in Alissa's condo with Cody up they decided to report to Wilfred.

"Computer video chat, Call Wilfred Tipton." Joey said as a computer screen was revealed on a wall just like before.

"Well seems you prevailed, and I see you all survived I'm glad to hear that. Now where is Brandon? I need to congratulate him on a job well done." Wilfred said happily looking around the room for the man who saved his life and protected his daughter's as well.

"Um… Sir." Mr. Moseby says just shaking his head.

Wilfred looks around the room at the solemn faces on everyone and realization hits him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry he was a good man in the short time I knew him he became a very close friend of mine. Do you still have to body I will like to hand the funeral preparations if you don't mind." Wilfred asked turning to Alissa.

"No, I don't I'm sure it will be wonderful, but I would like to bury him with his father near the forest temple where we were trained it would me a lot to him and us." Alissa said.

"Of course my dear and if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask, just send me where it is I will go down myself and check out the area I will make a monument to him, his father and all Light Warriors past and future who gave their lives to protect us from the darkness." Wilfred said sincerely.

"Thank you, he would love that." Alissa said wiping tears away.

"Of course, he was my friend as well." Wilfred said smiling then turns to Joey who he knew was next in charge and was all business again. "Ok, well please update me on the situation, Joey."

"Sure thing boss." Joey says with a smirk causing everyone to laugh even Wilfred before he continues. "Well, were to begin, the dark army is gone not one of those foul beast remain thanks to the efforts of all you see here, all that is left is clean up…"

"I will send some people to do that you all deserve a break. Please continue" Wilfred said interrupting Joey who just nods as he continues.

"As I was saying all that is left is clean up of the corps and the best way to deal with that is burning them to dust if we through them in the ocean their poison will affect the ocean and the same with burying them. You also no longer have to fear Drake Masters or Theo any more since both are dead one is disintegrated and the other beheaded again we will leave the clean up to that for you. As for the damage to the ship I will leave that to Mr. Moseby here." Joey says finishing his report.

"Ok I will send some people to clean up like I said and to rebuild the ship I want all of you to enjoy the vacation time given to you all as repairs are made, and as far as Drake Master and Theo are concerned I am sad to hear of their demise Drake was one of good friends who just let bad decision rule his life. The worst being giving himself over to the darkness." Wilfred says sadly.

"I am truly sorry sure, but there was no other choice. As for the damages for the ship it was actually a lot less then we though the bridge window and a couple walls on the bridge, a hallway here and there, and on all the decks." Mr. Moseby said rolling his eye at the Light Warriors at the last part about all the decks.

"Very well they shall all be taken care of now for what I have to say. Joey I wish to ask you to finish off the year as a gym teacher here for the rest of the school year and if you so choose I wish to help you open up a dojo and boxing gym back in LA, also I would like you to be the spear head of Tipton athletics. Kyle I know you and your brother have different wishes so I want both of you to come back on the helicopter to me then will be sending you to my LA headquarters to be the head security trainer in all martial arts I seen how you taught Mr. Moseby and Emma I think your just the man to train all my current and future security guards, and as for you Garret I want you to be my head security guard so you will be traveling all over the world with me. Alissa I would also like you to finish your tour on the boat for the rest of the year as the psychiatrist on the boat and when that's over and you have had enough maternity leave with pay of course" Wilfred said smiling. "I wish you to be the head of our psychiatrist department at Tipton industries LA."

"Now for you two." Wilfred said looking at one of his oldest friends and his girlfriend. "I am so happy you both made it out ok."

"Mr. Moseby you are now promoted to general manager to all Tipton hotels and cruise ships with that comes a substantial amount of pay. However I wish that you remain on the S.S. Tipton as you are also head guardian of all Seven Seas High students along with Miss Emma Tutweiler who is now the principal of Seven Seas High and manger of the S.S. Tipton. With that comes a huge pay increase of course to compensate for the stress." Wilfred winks at the two "Isn't that right Marion."

All the teens start laughing before Wilfred turns to them, smiling down with pride and happiness. Seeing how much his daughter had grown brought a tear to his eye and seeing the great friends she had and a budding relationship I automatically approved up since both Mr. Moseby did and his daughter how can he say no to it.

"Are you ok daddy?" London asked her father when she saw the tears in his eyes.

"Yea, sure are you ok, did Zack do something wrong again." Cody asked trying to make him laugh do to all the history the twins and the Tiptons had.

"No, no, not this time son." Wilfred laughed. "However I will have to give your mother a raise for raising such fine kids, I really couldn't ask for better friends for my daughter."

"Even thought their poor?" London asked her father since she wasn't used to him talking like this to poor people.

"Yes, even though they are poor. I know I shouldn't have ever told you that I just didn't want you dating so I told you couldn't talk to poor people." Wilfred laughed. "Little did I know that you thought everyone was poor compared to you and almost had no friends"

The group again burst out laughing before Wilfred once again gets serious and looks to the teens.

"Cody, you lead this new team, one that my own daughter is on I ask that you do everything in you power to protect them and keep them safe." Wilfred smiled knowing he would "Also I would like you to take over the restaurant that was Brandon's at least till the end of school. You have the same deal he does. 100,000 a week plus expencies for food and drinks, and Zack I would ask you to help him as you new job as waiter there with 10,000 a week."

Both twins just looked dumbstruck with that much money they could more then pay for living expenses and tuition in the college they would eventually choose.

"As for you Bailey I am now giving you One of a Kind all money coming in will be going to you I will pay to supply the store but will get all earnings. Now London don't pout." Wilfred says seeing his daughter start to pout about losing her story. "You have to worry about graduation and college also I want you to help manage the LA Tipton as you go to school in Cal State Fullerton for business."

Both girls just stood dumbfounded next to the twins for they realized that Wilfred was handing them their futures on silver platters without actually making it super easy for them. He was giving Zack, Cody, and Bailey enough money to pay for their own college in the form and hard work, and he was making London learn the ins and out of the business she was eventually going to take over and also learn about run and expand business by going to college for it, which was exactly what she wanted to do when she graduated now that she was more mature and somewhat wiser on her future of what her daddy and in turn her wanted.

"Now for you young man." Wilfred said turning his attention to Marcus who just gulped. "I hear you have started a relationship with my daughter have you?"

"Y…Y…yes sir." Marcus stammered out.

Wilfred just smiled a warm smile before continuing which calmed Marcus down if only by a little bit.

"Its ok son I am ok with it for two reasons, one Mr. Moseby approves of the relationship and so does my daughter and I learned to trust by of their judge of character in this matter. Now I was told you wanted to be a producer? Well how does this sound since it seems you're going to go to the LA college of Art for music to pay your way you will be working in Tipton records in LA and help produce songs as well as jump start your old career as Lil' little. Then when you graduate you will take over Tipton Records for me." Wilfred said smiling almost as big as Marcus was who was just shaking his head to shocked saying a word.

Wilfred then turns to the other teens and smiles at how bright their futures will be.

"I also hope the rest of you will join my daughter when she takes over the company and help make my legacy greater by working for Tipton industries. It can all use you individual talents. Yes, Zack even yours. I hear you're pretty good at art and I know how you like to think of a lot of plans to have fun and what not so why don't I offer the idea of trying majoring in architecture and mechanical engineering, you might like it but I do warn you it will be a hard road to take." Wilfred says looking over the teens thinking about each of their dreams and talents that would propel Tipton Industries into the future.

"I might just do that thanks and I think after what I just went through a little hard work hitting the books is way easier than hitting hard a demon." Zack says laughing which he is soon joined by everyone in the room.

"Ok, well that is decided I hope to see some of you soon and others thank you for protection my family as well as the world. Wilfred out." Wilfred said smiling as he ends the video chat.

"Ok guys now let's go enjoy our vacation while we still can before some other thing threatens the Earth." Joey says as they all head out to their own room to pack for their long awaited vacation.

Months pass and the ship was fixed and no one could even tell there was a battle for the world on that ship not a couple months from then. Life went pretty much back to normal after that with the exception of after school training sessions to help their powers grow and for Cody to control that god state he went in.

**7 months later**

Everyone was sitting around in Alissa's living room as the ship's doctor was looking over her in her room. It was seven months ago that she found out she was two months pregnant and when her water had broke Joey immediately called the doctor and everyone else to the. That was seven hours ago and the baby still wasn't born yet. Everyone was getting worried and impatient. Just when everyone seemed to give up hope they heard at first a soft cry that soon turned into a loud booming cry that pierced the silence of the room. Everyone cheered when the doctor came out and said he was happy to say it was a healthy baby boy.

"Congratulations sir you are not a father." The Doctor said turning to shake Joey's hand.

"Oh no I'm not the father I'm just the Godfather that is my best friend's son. He died seven months ago." Joey said sorrowfully.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." The Doctor said realizing his mistake.

"It's ok, but yea now I'm fulfilling a promise to that said friend by looking over his wife and son." Joey said as he walked into the room to see if Alissa and her son were up to visitors.

"Hey Liss how are you doing. You up for visitors?" Joey asked looking at his best friend's son with pride and honor knowing he was his Godfather.

"Yea, I think it's about time the world knows Masao Joseph Kamihikari, name so after his late father and current Godfather." Alissa said as she handed Joey Masao as she rested her head looking off to her side smiling. She could have sworn she seen Brandon's smiling down at her and holding hand.

Suddenly the baby was reaching out his arms to some unseen force giggling and both Alissa and Joey knew that Brandon was in the room with them. Quietly giving him back to Alissa Joey goes out to the living room and tells everyone to come in and meet Masao.

**One month later**

The teens and their chaperones were preparing for the teen's prom coming up in a couple days and all the kids were excited all except Zack. He was sad because he was remembering a promise made to him that didn't look like it was going to happen. Now it was two days before the prom and Zack had no date and was watching all his friends happily as they all were coupled up. He decided to go to his room when his mother called him.

:Hey mom what's up?: Zack asked on the phone.

:Oh nothing just calling to say hi and to thank you and Cody for whatever you did for getting me my raise.: Carey said :What exactly did you do your father and me would like to know. All he said was I deserve this raise for raising such fine young men.:

:It's a long story and I'm happy for you and tell dad I said hi unless he is off touring again.: Zack sad sadly.

:No, he is right here and is something wrong hunny?: Carey asked her oldest son.

:Not really mom, it's just prom season and our prom is coming up in two days and well just everyone is all coupled up and I'm still remembering a promise made that doesn't look like it is going to happen.: Zack answers honestly.

:Oh, I see well I think you will be ok on that you always are.: Carey says matter-of-factly. :Bye sweetie.:

:Bye Mom.: Zack hangs up confused when suddenly two slender hands are over his eyes.

"Hey Sweet Thang." A sweet sexy voice whispers in his ear.

"Maddie?" Zack asked confused when he hears laughing and turns around.

"Yup, you didn't think I will go back on my promise did you?" Madeline Fitzpatrick asked him with her hand on her hips.

"Well yea, I know not purposely but I know you were busy with College and everything." Zack said

"Nope, already done graduated early." Maddie said.

"Oh cool I'm going to Boston College for Architecture and mechanical engineering next year." Zack said smiling.

"Really, I will be going there for my over grad." Maddie said looking at the young man in front of him who did so much growing over the years on sea.

To Maddie Zack was so much more mature not, not that little kid she saw as a brother she never had but wanted but an actual man she could see herself dating. She knew this was mostly due to the events of eight months ago and the coming of new adults in their lives with the start of this year at sea. It was the same reason why her best friend London was so much more aware and driven. Maddie would never say smarter because she knew how smart London actually was but just hid behind her ditzy heiress façade to get attention. Zack notice the way Maddie was looking at him and had to admit he liked it. He saw a glimmer of hope that maybe he could be with his long time crush and hopefully found that one person he was looking for like Cody found Bailey. He was determined to find this out during prom, but until then he just wanted to spend time with her as much as he could. Which evidently was not that long as he was just about to ask her to hang out when London storms in screaming about prom dresses and the such dragging a reluctant Maddie away and pushing Marcus in the room saying neither of them would get to see their dresses before prom.

"Um… sorry about that man I know you just saw Maddie and all but you know how London gets." Marcus said apologetically because he knew all about Maddie from Zack's constant talk about her.

"Yea, it's cool bro I know. I'm just happy Maddie could keep her promise, and besides hopefully if all goes well there will be plenty of time for me and Maddie after prom." Zack says smiling at his best friend.

Two days had passed and all the girls were in Alissa's condo getting ready. There was a lot of commotion going around while the three girls were doing their hair and make-up, all the while Alissa was holding baby Masao and laughing at the girls. Maddie was brought up to date as to what happened by her two friends after they were given permission by Joey and Alissa who became fast friends with Maddie.

"You know I still wish I had gotten a chance to meet Brandon." Maddie says sadly as she kisses baby Masao in the forehead making him giggle.

"I do too Maddie I'm sure you two would of gotten along fine." Alissa says as she gives Masao to Maddie to hold while she helps her with her hair.

After they got all their hair and make-up done they get their dresses. All of them were custom made by some of the best designers alive thanks to London who opted to get them all dresses. London had a pink dress that fit her curves perfectly it was sexy as well as modest all at the same time and of course some things about London never changed as it was sparkly, Bailey's dress was a beautiful blue it was more of loose then London's and gave her the appearance of princess, finally Maddie's dress was a black and was perfectly tight in some places but loose in others enhancing her features to give that sexy and alluring look without actually showing anything and since her last time one ship she actually gotten to like the feathers a little big the dress was trimmed with black and white feathers much like her old dress.

"Oh my god, you all look beautiful." Alissa gasped as she heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.

When she opens the door she sees the three boys all dressed in tuxes, Zack and Cody both had matching black tuxes with different colored pocket hanky's courtesy of Mr. Moseby Zack's was white and Cody's was blue to go with their date's dresses and Marcus was in a white tux with pink pinstripes and a pink pocket hanky to match London's

"I gotta say they clean up good huh" Joey steps in dressed in a tux as he was one of the chaperones to the Prom.

All the couples stand in the living room as Alissa take picture of them to send back to their parents and then hands them the camera and tells them to take lots of pictures telling them she wants to see what they did at prom and then tells them to all be safe. This of course causes them to stare since one they were mystical warriors excluding Maddie and they were only going to one of the ballrooms on the ship. Laughing Alissa just raises baby Masao to show what she meant. When the couples finally realized what she was talking about they all laughed and said they would and left to prom followed by Joey.

At prom Joey saw Mr. Moseby and Emma Tutweiler and walked over to them. When he did he saw the ring on Emma's hand and quickly congratulated them both and asked when the wedding was.

"It won't be till this summer when we docked in Boston and all the graduation hub bub is over." Moseby said.

"Yea, thankfully since Mr. Moseby was promoted he only has to be on the ship only when school is in session after that he can work from home since all the hotels have to send him reports and all that anyways and only has to go to a certain hotel when the situation calls for it." Emma said.

"Well good I'm happy for you I hope I am invited, but after all the trouble we caused I will understand if I'm not." Joey laughs.

"Well of course you are. After all I have you and Brandon to thank for taming both my hooligan and heiress. In fact I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my best man." Mr. Moseby said sincerely

"Wow, really it would be my honor Marion." Joey says with a slight bow.

"Hey guys, what are you all talking about." Cody says walking over with Bailey.

"Moseby's wedding to Emma." Joey said.

As soon as he says that Cody gives Moseby a hug then Emma and Bailey jumps up excitedly hugging Emma then Moseby. They soon leave to tell everyone else but have trouble finding Zack when they do they see him they decide to tell him later as he was outside on the deck talking with Maddie.

"So…um what did you want to talk about that was so important Zack?" Maddie asked him trying to get a hint from his face.

"Um…well you see I don't know how to start. But I guess from the beginning would be a good place." Zack said nervously as Maddi just nods her head.

"Well Maddie you know I have had a crush on you since the moment I laid eyes on you, and back in the hotel I know I was immature and still a kid, so I turned my attention elsewhere and dated other people which was fun but I still kept trying flirting doing my best but to you back then I was always just a little kid you saw as a brother. Then I came on the ship went all over experienced a lot had a lot of girlfriends but nothing lasted more than a couple weeks. This was fine to me because in my eyes that's all it was, a fling and my heart still belonged to you. Then you came to visit that one time and I saved you from being married to a five year old. I thought maybe finally you saw me as more then the brother you always wanted saw how I grew but then you left without a word and few calls so I figured you didn't but I was never truly happy so I just convinced myself the life I had dating many girls was the sweet life I always wanted but it wasn't till Joey told me that if he could change that he would and find someone who loves and trust him as much as Bailey does Cody, as Alissa did Brandon and as I know you do for me, but I just wish that your love for me was a bit different and more like my love for you." Zack finished.

Maddie couldn't say a word she didn't know what to say. The words Zack was saying were true she did see him in a new light that day in Licktinstan when she was his knight in shining armor, but she was scared of those feelings and that was why she left so abruptly with little contact. It was because she didn't know how to feel at the moment and knew of Zack's reputation. Sure she trusted him and knew he was always there for her but her fear was what if he had gotten over her and didn't really want to be with her anymore now that she realized the truth.

"Maddie?" Zack asked worried that he had said too much of how he really felt and she was going to run away or worse laugh at his face for feeling that way.

Maddie had no idea what to say to Zack so she did the one thing that felt right. She kissed him once again with all the passion she felt for him. She had to admit that it was a way better kiss then the one she gave Zack at Licktinstan, for her and as the look on Zack's face gave away him too.

"So what do I got a pint sized prince I gotta pummel again or does that mean my greatest dream came true and you feel the same way I do?" Zack asked smiling.

The later sweet thang." Maddie giggled pulling him in for another kiss.

The new couple then went to their friends to spread the good news, only to hear some good news themselves. After all the fun and happy times were done with and the party started to wind down they started taking their dates back to their rooms each with a kiss good night and heading their mentor's warning they left it at that knowing that there would be plenty of time for that later. After they graduated and left the ship to more private settings.

**Two months later**

Today was the day the first step to their future lives. It was graduation day and everyone was at the Tipton celebrating as the teens took the stand to receive their diplomas. Cody and Bailey both graduated top of their class and were giving their speeches as well as Mr. Moseby, Emma, and Mr. Tipton and after all the speeches the five teens stood together feeling a warm embrace and a comforting hand on their should as they all looked to their futures. When they turned to see who it was there was no one there, they all just smiled and knew it was Brandon silently telling them good job for everything they did. That night was a huge party where all the families and Tipton employees celebrated the graduation of the people who were very dear to them for so long. Wilfred even made a surprise announcement on moving the main headquarters from Boston to LA so he would be new he daughter while she went to school.

"Oh my little blonde people and Miss Tipton I'm so happy for you too." Estiban said hugging them

"Oh boys, Bailey, and London I'm so proud of you guys." Carey said as her and Kurt gave the kids big hugs.

"ZACK! Guys! Congrats." Maddie screams running up to them giving them a hug.

"Way to go congrats my little helpers." Arwin says patting the boys on the back.

So many people where talking and congratulating them they lost track finally it was over and they all went to their suites for the night when they were stopped by Wilfred.

"Boys, Marcus, Bailey and princess I'm extremely proud of all of you not only did you save the world but you all jump start your futures and the futures of my….ahem, I mean our company. Thank you." Wilfred says pulling London close.

"Of course we are always her for London and the Tipton we were treated so well by you guys. Thank you." Cody says shaking Wilfred's hand.

With that they all go to bed start their summer and apartment looking the next years as they decided both Cody and Bailey would live together when they went to Yale, Zack and Maddie would stay together when they went to Boston University, and Marcus and London would live together as they went to their different colleges in LA. Joey and Alissa moved back into their old house in West Covina they moved out the game room to the basement and put the baby in that old room since they no longer need the work out area do to Joey's new dojo and gym and Alissa started her job and chief psychiatrist at Tipton Industries headquarters in LA. However they all met at the grave site of Brandon's father to see that Mr. Tipton had constructed a memorial dedicated to all Light Warriors who had given their lives for good of all It was a huge sword engulfed in light on the blade the words 'Defenders of the Light wield the sword of good' then on the base of the stone monument read the words 'dedicated to all those who given their lifts to the light so that other will never have to live in a world of darkness' and then it engraved names on their were Brandon and his father with plenty of space for many more should it call for it. With that Brandon was buried next to his father at the foot of the monument. All those there gave a silent prayer and sent their love to their friend and went back to their own lives but vowed every five years they would come back and pay tribute. Also a few weeks after that they all attended the wedding of Marion Moseby and Emma Tutwiler everyone was there they had the wedding at the Boston Tipton instead of the boat that was their home for so long and will continue to be when the summer was over.

Summer passed and the kids found apartments in all places and they started their college live Cody majoring in Physics, genetic engineering, chemistry, and biology and minoring in mechanical engineering and the culinary arts. Bailey was majoring in environmental science, chemistry and biology as well as minoring in law and zoology. Zack was majoring in mechanical engineering and minoring in architecture. London decided to major in business and minor in world studies. Marcus's major was music with a minor in dance. So with that they were off and started their new life as college students.

**A/N ok so bear with me only one more chapter and this story is done again I'm sorry all the late uploads and now probally all the uploads at one time but my internet is still acting all messed up so I'm trying so yea sorry and don't forget to review thanks.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Aftermath

**10 years later**

Ten year old boy runs around the dojo laughing as he is chased by his mother, when suddenly runs smack dab into his uncle how just looks at him with a stern look before breaking out in a smile. Picking him up Joey just laughs as he plays with his best student before class. Both him and Alissa could tell that he was strong with the light. So they trained this odd child since birth, because there was always times when he say that his daddy was proud of him like he knew and could see him, most of the time the two adults, now 33 and 35, would just shrug it off as a little quirk he had but sometimes they would actually believe that Masao could see Brandon. Joey had no class that day and was busy training Brandon when ten people walked into the dojo.

"Sorry where closed." Joey said hoping they would leave so he could get to training his godson.

"Even to the person who pays for all of his." Said a deep voice filled with age and experience.

"Wilfred? Guys?" Joey shouts surprised as the people were none other than his friends. "Hold on Alissa is in the back. Hey Liss come out here!"

"What? What is all the shouting about… Oh my god hey guys what's up?" Alissa screams as she goes to hug her friends.

That night the old friends were talking as Joey introduced them to his wife Amanda and new house he lived in with her. Amanda evidently was a girl he met not to long after he had come home from the ship. All his friends were happy for him since they very rarely got to see him since he was always at the dojo or off in the woods somewhere training Masao or when he wasn't he was with his wife. However everyone else stayed in touch because they all worked for Tipton Industries. So while Kyle, Garret, Joey, Cody, Zack and Marcus went outside to spar, the rest got to know Amanda better. Then when they were all finished they all took a drive up to the monument and paid respects to their mentors and old friend. Soon the night had to come to an end and they all told Joey to stay in touch more since they were now all living here in LA do to their jobs, which Joey agreed to whole heartedly.

So the next day it was back to work for the current group of Light Warriors at Tipton industries. London was now 30 and head of Tipton Industries with Wilfred retired, she was married to Marcus now 27 and with his help they greatly expanded Tipton Industries and also expanded their own little family too they were just about to have a baby now that they seemed the time was right they couldn't wait to watch him grown and if so fate decides another Light Warrior. Marcus himself ran the producing and recording studio Little-Tipton Records opting to change the name just a little when he took it over after he graduated. Thanks to him it was once of the biggest record labels there was and every new and old singer wanted to be part of it.

Zack, now 27, had graduated college with the help of Maddie, who was now 30, and was now working in Tipton's developmental department designing and developing new Tipton buildings, theme parks, and ships. It was also his job to go to sites to check out the specifics and building codes in the area he has to build in. Zack's better half as everyone called her was now the personal assistant to London Tipton, Maddie figured that London was always telling her what to do anyways since they were little so why not get paid for it. However being London's assistant was better and easier than most people would have thought thanks to her new view on life London did a lot of things on her own and just needed Maddie to take a phone call or two now and then and go shopping and what not with her to help her out and most time then not London would buy her friend and her goddaughter as much as she buys herself. To Maddie it was just like growing up and always spending time with her best friend and her one year old daughter Janet. However Zack was fearful that she would have some of his more outgoing qualities and was opted to send her to Light Warrior training as soon as she was old enough just so she wouldn't have boys on her mind for awhile and understood when he told her when she was older what he would do to any man that tried to date her without his permission. Which of course always caused Maddie to laugh and told him to not worry so much, however she did agree to allow her to go to light warrior training as long as she still got to watch her grow at the same time.

Cody and Bailey were of course married it was destined since the moment they met and they both knew it as did everyone else. They had gotten married right out of college as again they were both top of their class and graduated with tons of honors Cody in his vast multitude of major and Bailey also in her vast multitude of majors. Both had made vast discoveries in their fields of study as undergrads and over grads now each had doctorates at the age of 27. Now they were happily married for five years and had two twin one year old boys Dylan and Cole, who were the spitting image of Zack and Cody with the personality to boot, much to Cody and Bailey's amusement luckily there was some of Bailey in their too so it balanced the boys out a little bit. Cody worked for Tipton's Research and Development department to come up with new and more advance technology in all fields of health, entertainment, everyday life, and even occasionally when the government asked him too with London's permission military. However Cody only liked to work on non lethal or other equipment upgrades when possible when working with the military, the kind sweet boy still lived inside Cody even after all these years and with the lives he has taken he still values life and wishes to have nothing to do with things that take it if he can help it. Bailey she worked in Tipton's environmental department, when London took over she started to care more about the environment and how to get around destroying it all. It was Bailey's job to judge how to do the less damage when building and how it will affect the wild life and then once it was built how to make it better once it was damaged because of something that Tipton Industries had done in the past like on Parrot Island.

As for the others who had already worked at Tipton Industries they all had all new lives now too. Garret Kamihikari was living the semi-retired life at the age of 36 still being the personal head bodyguard for Wilfred Tipton who all he did now a days was go around the world from place to places just relaxing and finding new wives. To Garret this was retirement for the hero adventurer the only perk was he got to go around the world still and see different girls always hooking up with Wilfred's new wives daughters if they had any or some other girl he met along the way but for him it was more just the traveling that he loved not the girls, however that was an obvious perk.

Kyle Kamihikari at the age 38 was still in Tipton Industries training new bodyguards for different important people who needed in the Tipton Empire however since a lot of the heads of Tipton were also Light Warriors they didn't really need bodyguards so London as hired him out to train other freelance bodyguards and secret services agents who protect heads of state and the president. He was still always in contact with his brother thought since technically his brother had to report back to him on how his status was but long since Wilfred retired it was more of just chatting and among other things.

Alissa was now head of the psychiatric department and often saw all her former students as they came by regularly just to chat and told about this and that. She was always happy to see them and happy and proud of where they were today through their own hard work. Luckily her current job and position was truly easy she advised only the worst case stressed out or unstable employees now she had a whole team to deal with all the common cases of too much stress in the work places or what not so she just got to kick back most of the day and spend plenty of time with her son when the opportunity would allow since there were very few extreme cases and her team dealt with most of the other cases which she appreciated and often expressed through gifts or parties for her team.

Moseby and Emma still worked on the S.S. Tipton however now with their promotions they had so much stress that they were some of the extreme cases that had to report to Alissa to every so often. Since Moseby was still general manager of all Tipton hotels and cruise ships he often had to would receive unsettling reports from a hotel now and then causing him to have to make a visit it get it back into tip top shape not to mention his job as senior guardian for the Seven Seas High program. Luckily he had his beloved wife of 10 years to fall back on with that since she was the principle of the program and other senior guardian. What was causing stress the most stress in their life was their 9 year old son and 5 year old daughter. Who were constantly running around the ship causing problems or mischief here and there, although as manager Moseby was required to reprimand his own children but as a father he felt nothing but love and nostalgia as he looked at his own kids run amuck on his ship much as two twins very close to his heart did at the Boston Tipton as well as the ship.

However that was all just one side of their current lives, because even though Brandon had destroyed the soul of the Darkness, that wasn't to say that THE Darkness still wasn't alive and well. See Brandon just destroyed the soul of a person who not only gave himself to a demon but then turned around and became that demon something that a Dark Warrior has never done before making him almost god like since demons don't really die but just get sent back into the void till they are summoned again and since darkness like light can never truly be destroyed there would always be both and it Is still the Light Warriors job to fight the darkness that is in man's heart. So Garret as well as Moseby and Emma, with the help of a specially made watch by Cody that detects dark energy, were constantly on the lookout for areas of dark energy as they travel the world and report back to either Kyle or Alissa under the guise as reporting to his superior in the case of Garret or needing counseling do to stress in the case of Moseby and Emma. Then those two run the secret underground base that is underneath the LA Tipton headquarters and sends out Zack and Bailey under the precaution of scouting out new areas to build and if it is a real problem they send for the rest of the team and if not they deal with it themselves as much as they can. However with the Darkness gone very few problems really occur so for the time being the Light Warriors are busy living the sweet life as they do what they always wanted to do but who knows how long this piece will last.

**A/N So that is this is the last chapter finally and to all those who been with me through it all thank you now please read the authors note on the next chapter and then tell me what you think k thank you and just for one more clearification I own nothing but the story idea and the Orignal light warrior team everything else Disney owns all rights to thanks you.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N SO THAT WAS MY FAN FIC HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IT AND LEAVE COMMENTS AND I JUST LIKE TO SAY THANKS FOR MY LOYAL REVIEWERS MAN OF FAITH AND TIGER002. SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I SHOULD MAYBE DO A SEQUAL TO THIS STORY OR IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO WRITE ANOTHER STORY, JUST GIVE ME AN IDEA OF WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ AND WHAT KIND OF GENRE YOU WOULD LIKE IT IN AND HOPEFULLY I CAN COME UP WITH A GOOD STORY THAT YOU WOULD ENJOY. WELL AGAIN I WON'T KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK UNLESS YOU REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR IMPUT SO WEITHER I CONTINUNE TO WRITE FAN FICS IS ALL UP TOO YOU. HOWEVER I AM CURRENTLY WRITING MY OWN NOVEL SO I WILL PROBALLY TAKE SOME TIME OFF FROM WRITING FANFICS TO GO BACK TO MY OWN NOVEL SINCE THIS STORY KINDA SIDETRACKED ME FROM IT ALSO IF WOULD LIKE TO READ MY OWN NOVEL WHEN I AM DONE SEND ME AN PM WITH YOU EMAIL AND I WILL SEND YOU A COPY WHEN ITS DONE AND YOU CAN LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT TOO THANKS YOU FOR ALL YOU ENJOYED MY STORY **


End file.
